


Severus Snape i paradoks czasu

by Trogir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, No Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir
Summary: Zapraszam na kolejne zamieszanie à la Oleńska! Minęło niemal dziesięć lat od Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejskiej i gdy Ministerstwo Magii już myślało, że nic nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć... Hannah Abbott, niezależna księgowa, przewraca wszystko do góry nogami. W roli głównej przedstawiam zatem: niesubordynację Departamentu Tajemnic, Severusa Snape'a i drobiny czasu w stanie czystym.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Severus Snape and the Inconsistency of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573278) by [Trogir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogir/pseuds/Trogir)



** Rozdział I — rok 2006 **

 

Hannah Abbott próbowała zrobić wszystko, by zapomnieć o swoim całkowicie pozbawionym zdrowego rozsądku okresie nastoletnim. Nagłe starania w stronę zaszczepienia w sobie pasji innych, niż czytanie magazynu _Czarownica,_ zaowocowały niespodziewanie odkrytą smykałką do krzyżówek i zagadek logicznych z mugolskiego _Timesa_. Zaraz za tym nadeszły ukończone z honorami studia z zarządzania i magicznej księgowości, które spowodowały, że Hannah zapałała namiętnym wręcz uczuciem do wszystkiego, co dało się wyrazić liczbami. 

Zadowolona z dzisiejszego podsumowania z rozliczenia kwartału przeciągnęła się teraz na niezbyt wygodnym krześle biurowym i poprawiła stojącą przed sobą plakietkę z napisem „Hannah Abbott — samodzielna księgowa“. Była dumna z życia, które sobie zbudowała. Jej kariera kwitła, życie uczuciowe… No, może nieco mniej, ale już niebawem weekend i na pewno przytrafi jej się coś miłego! Nic nie wskazywało natomiast, by cokolwiek miało zakłócić spokój tego wyjątkowo spokojnego czwartkowego popołudnia. 

— Jeszcze piętnaście minut i idziemy na lunch? — Bardziej rozkazała, niż zapytała koleżankę siedzącą przy biurku obok.

Beatrice Stevens, należąca do irytującego podgatunku ludzi, którzy zwykle tylko udają, że pracują, wychynęła zza _Cosmopolitana_ i zrobiła wielce cierpiętniczą minę.

— Nie wiem, czy się wyrobię.

Hannah już miała coś na to odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle jej przedpotopowy, klockowaty monitor komputera przystosowanego do obsługi programu magicznej księgowości CZAR (Czarodziejska Zaawansowana Administracja Rachunkami) rozjarzył się błękitnym światłem, zamigotał i zgasł. 

— O nie… Nie, nie, nie! — Przerażona Hannah klepnęła monitor raz i drugi, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, zaczęła w niego walić z całą mocą.

— Nie, nie, nie! Cały mój kwartał! — jęknęła. — Włącz się! Co się dzieje!

Beatrice niewzruszenie schowała się za gazetą i poradziła:

— To może być zwarcie. Jessica z piątego piętra ostatnio otworzyła nieautoryzowane połączenie przez Fiuu i zeżarło jej wszystkie dane.

— O Merlinie…

— Spróbuj zafiukać do działu IT.

Na samą myśl o tym Hannah przeraziła się bardziej niż na perspektywę utraty danych.

— Po co! Sama to naprawię — zakrzyknęła i podniosła monitor w bezsensownej próbie zajrzenia pod spód. Niestety, był zbyt ciężki.

— Iggy Pratt? — sapnęła Beatrice, marszcząc podejrzliwie brwi. Gdy Hannah na samą wzmiankę przystojnego informatyka spłonęła rumieńcem, trzepnęła ją gazetą.

— Wielka Morgano! Będziesz musiała z nim w końcu pogadać!

— Nigdy! — Monitor oberwał zszywaczem.

— Posłuchaj. — Leniwa czarownica przybrała naukowy ton i w końcu wstała z krzesła. — Powinnaś przeczytać ten artykuł. Zrobili do niego psychotest, który totalnie odmieni twoje spojrzenie na związki. — Zasłoniła monitor magazynem, na co Hannah zareagowała nerwowym drganiem prawej powieki. 

Odsunęła koleżankę zdecydowanie i sięgnęła po różdżkę, zaczynając nią zaraz desperacko wymachiwać.

— Nie byliśmy nawet na jednej randce, po co z nim gadać? — wyjawiła w końcu. — O czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać?

— Myślałam, że cię w końcu zaprosił.

— Zaprosił! A potem mnie wystawił! Dupek. — Stuknęła ze złością różdżką w szklany ekran, który pozostawał bez życia.

— Czy ty próbujesz rzucić na komputer Zaklęcie Uzdrawiające?

— Być może…

Hannah z westchnięciem opadła na krzesło, powoli już godząc się z perspektywą konieczności odwiedzenia biura informatyków, gdy nagle monitor ponownie zamigotał i rozbłysnął na niebiesko. Księgowa niemal podskoczyła, łapiąc go z obu stron i mrużąc oczy, by rozczytać komunikat systemu:

— „Twoje pliki są dokładnie tam, gdzie je zostawiłaś“?! — Złapała się za głowę. — Co?!

— Gdybym była komputerem, który właśnie spieprzył cały kwartał rekordów baz danych, to pewnie twierdziłabym to samo — uznała Beatrice.

— Ale co to ma w ogóle znaczyć! 

— Sprawdzałaś czy jest podłączony do sieci?

— Nie. CZAR nie jest kompatybilny z Fiuu. 

— Czyli to nie wirus.

— Cholera go wie co to jest!

Gdy minęło kilka minut, a Hannah już zaczynała rozważać perspektywę złożenia wypowiedzenia i permanentnej emigracji do Kambodży, złowieszczy komunikat zniknął. Na jego miejsce pojawiła się znajoma, biała tabelka wypełniona od góry do dołu danymi liczbowymi.

— Merlinowi dzięki! — Dopadła do monitora i przysięgła sobie, że wieczorem pójdzie wcześniej spać, nie zapali papierosa i skończy z piciem wina. Najwyraźniej jakiś dobry duch nad nią czuwał i nie chciała tego zepsuć. 

Wtem liczby w tabelkach budżetowych zadrżały i zaczęły się zwiększać — najpierw stopniowo, a potem coraz szybciej, osiągając kompletnie astronomiczne kwoty. 

— Hannah… — Beatrice zajrzała jej przez ramię z niepokojem i pokazała na jedną z kolumn podsumowań. Za powstały chaos zdawała się odpowiadać rubryczka z rozpisanymi finansami Departamentu Tajemnic. 

— O nie… Nie! To się nie dzieje! — Hannah rzuciła się do drzwi. 

— Gdzie biegniesz?! — Beatrice wychyliła się za nią. 

— Crowley nie może zobaczyć tych liczb! — Zdesperowana księgowa ruszyła w wyścig z czasem w kierunku gabinetu szefa, choć nie przewidziała, że napotka na swojej drodze dość znaczącą przeszkodę w postaci dwóch sprzątaczy uzbrojonych w szmaty ociekające nabłyszczaczem do podłóg. Gdy Hannah wywinęła spektakularnego orła i rąbnęła głową o posadzkę, jeden z mężczyzn odzianych w granatowe ogrodniczki postukał niecierpliwie końcem mopa w tabliczkę z napisem „Uwaga! Ślisko!“.

— A czytać to cię nie nauczyli w tym Hufflepuffie? — Stanął nad kobietą i westchnął ciężko z pretensją. — Goyle, podajże ścierkę! Zrobiła smugi.

 

* * *

 

 

Problem związany z miejscami, w których kumulacja czarów jest największa, polega w dużej mierze na ich niestabilności. Spięcia i napięcia w magicznej aurze otaczającej Ministerstwo nie do końca jednak odpowiadały za powstałe po południu zamieszanie. Choć skumulowana tam magia mogła stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie, szef Departamentu Finansowego dbał, by podobne przypadki, niosące ze sobą koszty nieprzewidziane, zawsze mieściły się w awaryjnym budżecie. Dość powiedzieć, że gdy po południu CZAR niespodziewanie wypluł z siebie wszystkie te kosmiczne liczby, Silas Crowley nie był zachwycony. Natychmiast wrzucił do kominka garść proszku Fiuu, a kiedy tylko w płomieniach ukazała się głowa operatorki, warknął wściekle:

— Łącz mnie z księgowością!

 

* * *

 

 

Minerwa McGonagall była przyzwyczajona do stawiania czoła kryzysom. Przeżywszy obydwie wojny, rozmaite klęski, upadek i powrót Voldemorta oraz pełną chaosu kadencję Korneliusza Knota, z czystym sumieniem mogła się określać mianem kobiety przygotowanej na każdą ewentualność. Za nic jednak nie podejrzewała, że nagłe zakłócenia w jej trybie dnia nastąpią już w pierwszym tygodniu nowego roku szkolnego. Odkąd bliźniacy Weasley zakończyli swoją karierę naukową, podobne rzeczy już się zwyczajnie nie zdarzały.

— Coś takiego! — wymamrotała z pretensją w stronę spodeczka, który zatrząsł się gwałtownie zaraz po odłożeniu nań filiżanki. 

Gdy zaraz potem zadrżało całe biurko, a następnie niepokojący wstrząs przeszedł przez cały zamek aż od lochów, dyrektor Hogwartu odsunęła się pod okno i obróciła w stronę portretu Severusa Snape’a.

— To znowu ci twoi — burknęła.

Ku jej zdumieniu, zwykle obecny w swojej ramie mistrz eliksirów teraz nagle gdzieś zniknął. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym niespodziewanym precedensem, całe piętro zadrżało ponownie. 

— Jak pragnę zdrowia, co się tam dzieje! — Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, które jednak otworzyły się zaraz z impetem, całkowicie bez jej ingerencji. 

— Pani dyrektor! — Na progu stała zdyszana szóstoroczna Gryfonka, która wyglądała na przerażoną do granic możliwości. 

Jej szata nosiła plamy po co najmniej kilku eliksirach, a pół krawatu i twarzy było osmolone, zupełnie jakby uczestniczyła w nieudanym eksperymencie pirotechnicznym.

— Panno Carter. — Minerwa starała się zachować spokój i nie komentować tego rażącego naruszenia regulaminu dotyczącego umundurowania uczniowskiego. — Raczy mi pani wyjaśnić coteż się dzieje w lochach? 

— To… Pani dyrektor, to _on! —_ Przerażona dziewczyna zasłoniła dłonią usta i przytrzymała się stojącego przy drzwiach zabytkowego fotela.

— On?

Gryfonka jęknęła głucho i objęła się ramionami, kiwając głową.

— Panno Carter, proszę się opanować. — Dyrektorka poprowadziła dziewczynę w stronę krzesła, wyłącznie siłą woli powstrzymując się od popadnięcia w bezsensowne i dalekosiężne domysły. — Powoli i spokojnie: co się tam dzieje? Jaki znowu „on“?

— Wrócił! — pisnęła dziewczyna, mając niemal łzy w oczach. — Nie wiem jak, ale wrócił! Po prostu… Po prostu wyszedł ze ściany!

— Co takiego? — syknęła Minerwa. — Panno Carter, proszę nie opowiadać podobnych bzdur. Żaden z naszych duchów rezydentów nie powinien-…

— Jest w lochach i terroryzuje profesor Goodart! — Gryfonka zamachała rękami.

— Duch?!

— Gorzej! — Rozhisteryzowana dziewczyna zaczęła znów powtarzać coś o ścianie. McGonagall westchnęła ciężko i uznała, że nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak zejść tam i sprawdzić osobiście. Widocznie któryś z nieudanych eliksirów musiał spowodować w uczniach efekt _Confundusa_. Nie takie rzeczy się jednak zdarzały. Szybkie _Finite Incantatem_ i będzie mogła wrócić do swojej herbaty. Oczywiście pewnie będzie musiała nastawić wodę na nową… Wtem Gryfonka zaniosła się histerycznym szlochem. Minerwie zdawało się, że gdzieś spomiędzy niezrozumiałych bełkotów usłyszała znajome nazwisko. Ale przecież… Nie, na pewno nie.

— Panno Carter, wystarczy. Proszę się udać do gabinetu madam Pomfrey i tam na mnie poczekać. 

— Ale… — Wielkie, załzawione oczy wpatrzyły się w byłą profesor transmutacji, która powoli traciła cierpliwość. 

— Natychmiast, panno Carter! — rozkazała. 

Gdy przerażona dziewczyna zbiegła na dół, przeskakując po drodze co kilka stopni, McGonagall zwróciła się do wielce rozbawionego portretu Dumbledore’a, który rozwijał krówkę z szeleszczącego papierka. 

— Jeżeli to znowu Voldemort, to chyba go osobiście zaavaduję — poinformowała go gniewnie.

— Moja droga, coś podobnego. — Postać na portrecie z wyraźną przyjemnością zabrała się za ciągutkę. — Nawet on nie rozpoczynałby inwazji tuż przed weekendem. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy Hannah zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność, pierwszym co zobaczyła była pochylona nad nią twarz jej szefa. Jego ciemne brwi były zmarszczone tak mocno, że niemal się stykały, a rozgniewane spojrzenie nie należało do jednego z tych uspokajających widoków, którymi zazwyczaj stara się otaczać pacjentów wybudzających się z omdlenia. Z oczywistych powodów Hannah natychmiast próbowała poderwać się na nogi, ale para silnych rąk przycisnęła ją stanowczo do fotela. 

— Spokojnie, panno Abbott, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów — powiedział ktoś zza jej pleców. 

Gdy się odwróciła, jej oczom ukazał się starszy pan w uniformie magomedyka, który właśnie zdejmował z szyi stetoskop i pakował swoją torbę lekarską. 

— I nic jej nie będzie? — dopytywał się Crowley, w którego, jak się po chwili zorientowała, fotelu właśnie leżała. 

— Panie Crowley, nie jestem jasnowidzem — odparł kwaśno medyk, bazgrząc coś na recepcie, którą z niesmakiem wręczył młodszemu czarodziejowi.

— Ale gdyby pan miał zgadywać… 

— W takim wypadku również musiałbym rozważyć zmianę profesji. Medycyna to nie krzyżówki, drogi panie! Miłego dnia — burknął, po czym zdjął kapelusz z wieszaka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Hannah milczała, a Silas wpatrywał się ze świętym oburzeniem to w receptę, to w wyślizganą, mosiężną klamkę, jak gdyby ta właśnie obraziła go osobiście. Młoda księgowa ukradkiem obserwowała ciemny, zagracony gabinet, w którym do tej pory zdarzyło jej się gościć tylko dwa razy, jednocześnie zachodząc w głowę dlaczego jej szef aż tak bardzo się nią przejmuje. Gdy Crowley w końcu się do niej odwrócił i jeszcze bardziej poluzował przekrzywiony krawat, dostrzegła w jego oczach autentyczną obawę i domyśliła się wszystkiego. 

Bał się! Bał się, a według jej najlepszej wiedzy jedyną rzeczą, która przerażała szefa Departamentu Finansowego, były pozwy. Najwidoczniej myślał, że pozwie go o odszkodowanie za… Jak to szło? „Uszczerbek na zdrowiu poniesiony w związku z wypadkiem w miejscu pracy“? Będzie musiała poszperać za odpowiednim formularzem… Na moment straciła panowanie nad własną mimiką i jej twarz rozjaśnił słoneczny uśmiech. Crowley wyciągnął w jej stronę receptę, jak gdyby bojąc się kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem i mając nadzieję, że Hannah sama ją od niego weźmie. 

— Lepiej się czujesz? — zapytał bez przekonania.

Hannah natychmiast się opanowała i opadła na fotel. Wpatrzyła się w przerażającego, wypchanego kruka przytwierdzonego do ściany w rogu pokoju i przyłożyła ręce do swoich rozgrzanych policzków. 

— Nie wiem… Kręci mi się w głowie — jęknęła najbardziej przekonującym tonem, na jaki było ją stać. 

Jeżeli, jak podejrzewała, ma zostać zwolniona za tragiczny błąd w całym kwartale, to równie dobrze może z tego wycisnąć godziwą odprawę.

— Walnęłaś się w głowę, na pewno ci przejdzie — stwierdził oczywistą oczywistość Silas, machnięciem różdżki przywołując do siebie butelkę wody z małej lodówki, zamaskowanej jako staromodna walizka. 

— Wszystko jest… Jakby rozmyte — uznała nieprzytomnie Hannah, przyjmując wodę łaskawie. Zaraz ją jednak oddała. — Nie mam siły odkręcić — pożaliła się, patrząc na szefa bezradnie. 

Crowley, należący do ludzi raczej nieprzyzwyczajonych do obecności innych w jego osobistej przestrzeni, odkręcił plastikowy korek i podał jej butelkę tak zamaszyście, że połowę wylał na jej bluzkę oraz stojące nieopodal biurko. Hannah pisnęła i odskoczyła z fotela w akompaniamencie rynsztokowych przekleństw Silasa. Zanim zdążyła wymyślić stosowną wymówkę na tak niepodważalne zaprzeczenie swojej wcześniejszej historyjki o stanie bliskoagonalnym, drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się znienacka.

— Crowley!

Stanął w nich Perseusz Jones, młody zastępca zwierzchnika głównego oddziału Niewymownych. Po wstępnych oględzinach kałuży wody, zdenerwowanej księgowej z rozwianym włosem i szefa Departamentu Finansowego zatrzymanego w połowie wiązanki, Jones uznał, że nie chce wiedzieć, co tu się dokładnie zdarzyło i postanowił przejść do rzeczy:

— Musisz-…! 

— Jones, wynocha! — Silas, zajęty próbami osuszania zaklęciami Niezwykle Ważnych Papierzysk walających się po podłodze przed biurkiem, w ogóle nie zauważył jak podekscytowany był jego kolega.

— Crowley, musisz to zobaczyć! Znaleźliśmy… Po prostu chodź! — sapnął, jeszcze raz patrząc na Hannah, która oparła się o parapet i kalkulowała na chłodno swoje szanse wyjścia z sytuacji bez utraty pracy, godności i, sądząc po wściekłej minie Silasa, głowy.

— O czym ty znowu nawijasz? — warknął. 

— Cały twój budżet i coś o wiele, o wiele lepszego! Merlinie, Crowley, musisz to zobaczyć! — To powiedziawszy Perseusz wypadł z gabinetu tak gwałtownie, jak się w nim pojawił. Na odchodnym Silas zdążył jeszcze tylko rzucić w stronę swojej księgowej:

— Abbott, czekaj tu na mnie!

Przemierzając za Jonesem korytarze i przejścia Ministerstwa Magii zachodził w głowę o co, u licha, mogło chodzić. Gdy weszli do windy i zjechali do Departamentu Tajemnic, zmroził go ten sam irracjonalny strach, który towarzyszył mu zawsze, kiedy zbliżał do tego przeklętego miejsca. Od drugiej wojny minęło już niemal dziesięć lat, a on wciąż nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym, co Śmierciożercy nawyprawiali tu po śmierci Rufusa Scrimgeoura. 

— Daleko jeszcze? — warknął, idąc za kolegą czarnymi korytarzami i czując się coraz bardziej nieswojo.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — żachnął się Perseusz. 

— Dokąd idziemy?

— Jesteś pierwszym spoza Departamentu, który ma okazję to zobaczyć!

— Tak, tyle że dokładnie „to“ mnie martwi.

— Przestań jęczeć. — Pchnął ciężkie wrota znajdujące się na samym końcu mrocznego przejścia i pierwszy przekroczył próg. 

Silas umilkł i pozwolił się prowadzić. W okrągłym, czarnym hallu oświetlonym tylko przez błękitne płomyki pochodni nagle zrobiło mu się zimno. Jones od razu wiedział, które drzwi wybrać najpierw, więc od razu za nim podążył, za wszelką cenę nie chcąc zostać tu sam. Gdy weszli do następnego pomieszczenia, w jego nozdrza od razu uderzył zapach ziemi, zgnilizny i powietrza, które tkwiło w bezruchu prawdopodobnie przez co najmniej kilka ostatnich lat. Znaleźli się w komnacie przypominającej ciemną jaskinię, na której środku znajdował się tajemniczy, kamienny łuk. Z jego wnętrza wyzierała kosmiczna dziura, rozjarzona blaskiem przypominającym wybuch supernowej. Kłębiące się tam dymy, światło i towarzyszące wszystkiemu upiorne szepty sprawiały, że Silasa przeszły ciarki.

— Czy to-…?

— Kiedyś była — wyjaśnił Niewymowny. — Teraz… Sami nie wiemy. Grupa praktykantów spieprzyła tu coś dzisiaj rano, jeszcze do końca nie wiemy co — nawijał — no i nagle okazuje się… Okazuje się, że to wydziela też jakieś pole! Wiesz jaką ma przenikalność? — zapytał z podnieceniem. 

— Przenikalność? — Silas zamrugał kilka razy.

— Fal świetlnych.

— Człowieku, mówże po ludzku!

Twarz Perseusza rozjarzyła się w uśmiechu.

— Masz okazję na własne oczy zobaczyć eter, Crowley!

— Eter? — Odważył się podejść bliżej, ale Niewymowny natychmiast położył mu rękę na ramieniu i pociągnął go do tyłu.

— Sami nie wiemy jak daleki to ma zasięg. Zostań gdzie jesteś.

— Zasięg? Co to w ogóle jest! Myślałem, że macie tu jakiś prototyp portalu, a to-…!

Perseusz westchnął ciężko i potarł nasadę nosa.

— Bo to jest portal. Właśnie w tym problem. Nie wiemy jeszcze jak to się w ogóle stało, ani czy jest stabilny, ale wiemy, że coś-…

— Niemożliwe. — Silas cofnął się z przerażeniem jeszcze o dwa kroki. — Niemożliwe! Wszystkie zostały pozamykane… A nawet jeśli, to-to… To nigdy tak nie wyglądało. — Wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w stronę kłębiącego się kosmicznego światła. — Ktoś musiał przy tym majstrować!

— No właśnie! Na początku też tak myśleliśmy, więc zbadaliśmy to od góry do dołu. Okazuje się, że nie było żadnej ingerencji z zewnątrz.

— Z… Że z naszej strony? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że coś się stamtąd wydostało?!

— Dzisiaj robiliśmy testy na wiązkach światła. — Perseusz podniósł leżący na ziemi przypadkowy kamień i rzucił nim prosto w sam środek portalu. — Patrz na to.

Coś w jego wnętrzu zaraz zasyczało, a potem zaczęło się kłębić i buchać światłem na wszystkie strony. Za chwilę wypadły z niego strzępki czegoś, co przypominało mleczne, płynne szkło. Nagle wszystko ustało, by zaraz potem, w towarzystwie niespodziewanego wybuchu, wypuścić z siebie tysiące drobinek piasku, które zatrzymały się tuż przed dwoma czarodziejami.

— Co to? — Crowley nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, a tymczasem Perseusz wyciągnął z uśmiechem rękę, dotykając zastygłych w powietrzu kryształków. Teraz przypominałydiamenty mieniące się we wszystkich kolorach tęczy.

— Drobiny czasu w stanie czystym.

 

* * *

 

 

Pierwszym, co Minerwa McGonagall zastała zaraz po wejściu do lochów, była przestraszona grupka przyczajonych Gryfonów, którzy próbowali uspokoić siebie nawzajem, szepcząc coś poddenerwowanymi głosami. Część wyglądała, jakby potrzebowała natychmiastowej opieki medycznej. Gdy tylko zauważyli profesor McGonagall, na ich twarzach odmalowała się niewypowiedziana ulga.

— Wracajcie do Pokoju Wspólnego — rozkazała, a oni usłuchali jej niemal natychmiast. 

Gdy przepychając się wbiegli na schody i pognali na górę, zaniepokojona już mocno dyrektorka pchnęła drzwi prowadzące do klasy eliksirów. Normalnie spodziewałaby się zastać tam wystrój, do którego po dziewięciu latach zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, ale w obecnych okolicznościach pozostawała niezwykle czujna. Coś jej mówiło, że za ten cały bałagan wcale nie odpowiadał żaden _Confundus_. Zwłaszcza, że nowa profesor eliksirów nie była przecież niekompetentna. Na ogół można jej zaufać w kwestii bezpieczeństwa studentów, czasem tylko jej dekoratorskie zapędy wymykały się spod kontroli.

Eufemia Goodart, korpulentna czarownica po pięćdziesiątce, dzięki kilku gustownym obrazom, dobremu oświetleniu i przyjemnym dla oka tapetom przemieniła ten niegdyś okropny loch w całkiem znośną siedzibę. Swoją drogą — Minerwa uważała, że ta metamorfoza wyszła pomieszczeniu i samemu przedmiotowi na dobre. Nie tęskniła do rozhisteryzowania i ataków nerwic wśród uczniów, którzy na sam dźwięk nazwiska poprzedniego mistrza eliksirów popadali w stan przedzawałowy. 

Gdy nowa dyrektor Hogwartu zamknęła za sobą drzwi klasy, zastała przed sobą scenę nie do opisania. Nowa nauczycielka stała w kącie, przyciskając się z przerażeniem do ściany, z wymalowanym na twarzy apogeum terroru wpatrując się w kogoś, kto z zapałem zrzucał z półek coraz to nowe książki. Tuż przed Minerwą, na samym środku ściany, rozpościerała się dziura, z której buchało światło supernowej i nici materii przypominające połyskującą pajęczynę. Po podłodze walały się poprzewracane ławki i kociołki, a przy regale z poukładanymi w porządku alfabetycznym podręcznikami stał…

— Niemożliwe! — szepnęła profesor McGonagall, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni i rzucając jeszcze zaniepokojone spojrzenie w stronę profesor Goodart.

Przerażona czarownica jęknęła, gdy mężczyzna zaczął zwalać na podłogę jej jeszcze do niedawna idealnie ustawione woluminy.

— Bezsens — warknął zachrypnięty, nieprzyjemny głos. 

— Bzdury. — Kolejna książka wylądowała w kałuży rozlanego eliksiru z głośnym plaśnięciem. — Merytoryczna hańba! — Łup! Następna przeleciała tuż obok Minerwy. 

— Tragiczny przekład, to trzeba czytać w oryginale… Ha! Już widzę jak te tłumoki coś z tego wyniosą! — Gdy dorwał w swoje ręce kolejną pozycję z półki, wyprostował się i wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający powarkiwania wyrwanego ze snu bazyliszka. 

— Jak można w ogóle kupować naukową pozycję, która nie ma bibliografii?! — To powiedziawszy odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął oko w oko z profesor McGonagall, która krzyknęła krótko i cofnęła się o kilka kroków, uderzając o przewaloną ławkę.

— Minerwo. 

Tuż przed nią, boso i w nieco nadszarpniętej czarnej szacie, stał Severus Snape we własnej osobie — nawrócony Śmierciożerca, podwójny szpieg, do niedawna uznany za zmarłego bohater wojenny i nauczyciel z piekła rodem, odpowiedzialny za traumę studentów uczęszczających do Hogwartu na przestrzeni kilkunastu lat.

— Widzę, że pozwoliłaś sobie na mały remont względem mojej klasy. — Uśmiechnął się sardonicznie.

— To już nie jest twoja klasa — odparła twardo McGonagall, starając się nie wpatrywać zbyt długo w ziejący ze ściany portal. Zdawało jej się, że im dłużej na niego patrzy, tym bardziej ma ochotę wskoczyć w sam środek. 

— Słucham? — Snape zdawał się być tą informacją szczerze zdumiony, więc dyrektorka z ciężkim sercem postanowiła go oświecić.

— Severusie… Umarłeś — powiedziała, najłagodniej jak tylko było ją na to stać. — Niemal dziesięć lat temu. 

Początkowo zszokowany, poprawił niecierpliwie naderwany rękaw szaty, ubrudzony srebrzystą substancją niezidentyfikowanego pochodzenia, i rozejrzał się po klasie z niesmakiem.

—I to jest osoba, którą zatrudniasz na moje miejsce?! — Wskazał z pretensją na profesor Goodart, która, gdy tylko Snape zwrócił na nią uwagę, wydała z siebie agonalny pisk. 

— Proszę… Nie chciałam…! — jęknęła. — Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że-… Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że wcale nie umarłeś!

— Severusie, proszę cię. — McGonagall podeszła do niego i cierpliwym ruchem wyjęła z jego rąk książkę, z którą naraz nie chciał się rozstać. — Ty nie żyjesz!

— Tak, proszę iść w stronę światła! — pisnęła profesor Goodart. — O tam! — Pokazała na portal, drżąc jeszcze z przestrachu.

— Nie będę szedł w stronę żadnego cholernego-…!

— SEVERUSIE!

— Porozwieszała tu sobie tapety! — zagrzmiał.

— Cóż, nikt nie zabrania nauczycielom dekorowania swoich klas-…

— To _moje_ lochy! 

— Technicznie rzecz ujmując moje — McGonagall ucięła w końcu dyskusję. — Usiądź. — Poprowadziła go do jednej z ławek, gdzie zaraz został usadzony niczym niesforny uczeń. Patrzył się teraz w portal, oddychając ciężko i chrapliwie.

— Severusie… Pamiętasz Wrzeszczącą Chatę? — zaczęła łagodnie.

— Pamiętam — powiedział w końcu. — Ale nic po tym. Ani tego, — machnął ręką w stronę międzygwiezdnego, rozjarzonego przejścia — ani… momentu przed. — Zrobił w powietrzu gest mający najwyraźniej coś oznaczać, choć Minerwie nic on nie mówił.

— Naprawdę minęło dziesięć lat? — zapytał nagle, wyprostowując zwykle lekko przygarbione plecy i patrząc na dyrektorkę przenikliwie.

Jeśli nawet był to duch z gatunku tych, których jeszcze nie udało się odkryć czarodziejom, to profesor McGonagall musiała przyznać, że jest on łudząco podobny do swojego żyjącego pierwowzoru. A przecież Severus nie mógł tak naprawdę… Magia nikogo nie przywraca do życia. Zanim zdołała powstrzymać wściekle galopujące myśli, było za późno. Martwy czy nie, Severus nadal pozostawał niezwykle utalentowanym legilimentą. 

— Salazarze! — warknął naraz ze zniecierpliwieniem, uderzając dłonią w biurko i podrywając się na równe nogi. — Czy gdybym był martwy zrobiłbym tak?! — Dopadł naraz do kremowych tapet w złote i granatowe paski i zerwał jedną mocnym szarpnięciem. 

Tego już było widać za wiele dla profesor Goodart, która z cichym szelestem szat osunęła się na podłogę.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Rozdział II **

 

Draco Malfoy został wyrwany ze snu bladym świtem o czternastej, co już na tym etapie stanowiło fatalny początek dnia. Na domiar złego źródłem hałasu wwiercającego się prosto w przepełnioną kacem czaszkę nowego pana Malfoy Manor okazało się bezlitosne walenie w drzwi wejściowe. Niezapowiedziani goście nie dawali za wygraną nawet wtedy, gdy Draco przez pięć minut przewalał się w pościeli i udawał, że nikogo nie było w domu. W końcu się poddał. Zbiegłszy po śliskich schodach, nerwowo dowiązując po drodze szlafrok ozdobiony na piersi rodowym herbem, machnięciem różdżki otworzył ciężkie wrota, by zaraz potem błyskawicznie zamknąć je ponownie.

— O nie! Nie, nie, nie! — Oparł się o nie i dla pewności docisnął do framugi całym ciężarem ciała.

— Ależ Draco!

— Nie nabiorę się na to więcej!

— Co? — Głos po drugiej stronie był szczerze zdumiony, co Draco uznał za skrajną bezczelność.

— Czy wyście tam poszaleli?! — krzyknął. — Naprawdę ktoś z was przechował jego tłuste kłaki tylko po to, by na urodziny sprezentować mi wylew?!

Nastała pełna napięcia cisza.

— Salazarze, to już czerwiec?

— Severusie, nie teraz.

— Sprzedają gdzieś kartki z życzeniami „Przyjmij proszę te zaległe dziesięć kartek“?

— Severusie!

— Khm.

— Idźcie precz, nie mam czasu na wygłupy z eliksirem wielosokowym!

— Draco, na Godryka… — Minerwa McGonagall próbowała go ubłagać, natomiast bardzo znajomy głos Mężczyzny-Który-Świetnie-Udawał-I-Na-Pewno-Severusem-Nie-Był oznajmił spokojnie:

— _Alohomora._

Zamek szczęknął zdradziecko, a drzwi stanęły otworem przy akompaniamencie skrzypienia zawiasów i kilku niecenzuralnych słów Malfoya. Dyrektorka zaraz wyrwała mistrzowi eliksirów odebraną sobie podstępem różdżkę i przekroczyła próg.

— Jak śmiesz?! — warknął Draco, obracając się do Minerwy efektownym piruetem, mało się przy tym nie zabijając na śliskiej posadzce. Ten chwilowy spadek formy zamaskował zaraz pełnym wyższości grymasem.

— Jest czternasta. To więcej niż stosowna pora na wizytę — uznała dyrektorka, podczas gdy Z-Pewnością-Nie-Snape wykrzywił się tak okropnie i sardonicznie, niemal perfekcyjnie naśladując pierwowzór, że gdyby Draco nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby dać się nabrać.

— Co to ma być? — Machnął ręką w stronę uzurpatora, który rozejrzał się po hallu z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

— Wpadłem z wizytą.

— _Zza grobu?!_

— Wszystkiego najlepszego. — Oszust uśmiechnął się w sposób sugerujący rychły koniec wszystkiego, a Dracona mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz grozy. Zaraz jednak odzyskał rezon:

— Wątpliwej jakości życzenia, uznaję to za kompletną zniewagę i żegnam!

— Draco — spróbowała znów McGonagall. — Jest to sprawa niezwykle delikatna, sam rozumiesz, że Severus nie mógł… Nie mogłam go trzymać w Hogwarcie, to-…

— To nie jest Severus! — zakrzyknął naraz Malfoy. — Co to za cyrki?! Jak w ogóle można!

— Sama miałam pewne wątpliwości, ale-… 

— Nie!

— Cóż. — Zacisnęła usta. — Gdy w samym środku tygodnia otwiera ci się w lochach międzygwiezdny portal, zaczynasz patrzeć na pewne rzeczy z nowej perspektywy! — Zabrzmiała naraz całkowicie poważnie, przez co Draco zaczął rozważać maleńką, tycią możliwość, że być może… Być może jednak zwariował i powinien sam sobie dać w twarz choćby za niezabezpieczenie drzwi lepszymi urokami.

— Kim jest ten facet? — warknął, kiwając podbródkiem w stronę oszusta.

— Bez przesady. — Ten skrzywił się i zgrzytnął zębami zupełnie jak oryginał.

— Cóż, jedno ci trzeba przyznać — dajesz równie denne prezenty co on. — Draco zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

— Kupiłem ci twój pierwszy zestaw Małego Warzyciela! — oburzył się nagle obcy.

Draco, zastanowiwszy się nad tą informacją, uznał, że uzurpator był albo świetnie doinformowany, albo… Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Na pewno nie.

— Jak już mówiłem, Minerwo, bardzo doceniam ten nagły napad troski o moje poczucie humoru, być może w przyszłym roku w końcu sprawisz mi tego kucyka, o którego-…

Absolutnie-Nie-Snape prychnął drwiąco, mamrocząc coś o tym, jak jego zestaw „Mój pierwszy eliksir“ to najlepszy prezent, na jaki było go w tamtym momencie stać. Potem dodał coś o podłej nauczycielskiej pensji, zerkając na Minerwę oskarżycielsko. Draco postanowił uświadomić go dokładnie jak bardzo się mylił. Jeżeli nie mógł wyżyć się na prawdziwym Severusie, to chociaż odbije sobie na podróbce:

— Bezsprzecznie, genialny podarunek, _Sever._ — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Wszak każdy trzylatek marzy, by samodzielnie wysadzić się w powietrze!

— Nie dodają tam takich eliksirów, musiałbyś być wyjątkowym Longbottomem, żeby dać radę-…

— Severusie!

— Hm? — wykrzywił się na nowo. — Co znowu, Minerwo? Bohaterowie wojenni są, jak rozumiem, poza nawiasem wszelkich przytyków?

— Neville pomógł nam pokonać-…!

— Ach tak? — Stoję-Tu-Sobie-I-Bezczelnie-Udaję-Zmarłego zaczął się kiwać w tył i w przód, uśmiechając coraz bardziej wrednie, a dyrektorka gotowała się coraz mocniej.

— Nagini!

— Taak? A to ci dopiero. Wybacz, akurat to mnie ominęło. — Przeszedł się spokojnie korytarzem i stanął naprzeciwko marmurowego popiersia Hannibala III Malfoya. — Być może ze względów leżenia gdzieś odłogiem, porzucenia w zapomnieniu… — Odciął się całkowicie od rozmowy, udając, że podziwia kunszt artystyczny, tym samym zwalając na Minerwę całą odpowiedzialność wyjaśnień. Draco tymczasem podszedł do niej i zacisnął pięści.

— Co to za pajac? — Wskazał oskarżycielsko oszusta, który poskrobał paznokciem w nos popiersia, sprawdzając szlachetność marmurowego szlifu. — Ostrożnie! — ryknął przewrażliwiony na punkcie wystroju właściciel.

Snape — to jest bezczelny przebieraniec — zignorował go w pełni. Tymczasem McGonagall zaczęła pokrótce wyjaśniać całe zajście, a im więcej mówiła i im dalej brnęła jej niepodważalnie absurdalna z początku historia, tym bardziej Draco w końcu dochodził do wniosku, że być może dzisiejszy kac jest nie tyle pozostałością, co przedłużeniem wczorajszego upojenia alkoholowego, a on sam musi mieć omamy. Tak. To jedyne wyjście. Nie dała mu jednak dojść do słowa, dopóki nie opowiedziała mu o wszystkim, a gdy skończyła snuć tę nieprawdopodobną bajkę, wszak bajka to być musiała i jednocześnie podły zamach na jego życie — i to w urodziny!, Malfoy nie wiedział już nawet, co mógłby na to wszystko powiedzieć. Dlatego właśnie milczał i zastanawiał się tylko, kiedy nastąpi odpowiedni moment, by znów spróbować wypchnąć tę dwójkę za drzwi.

— … dlatego sam widzisz, że nie mógł zostać w Hogwarcie. Uczniowie są przerażeni. Na tym etapie krążą już o nim legendy… 

— A profesor Goodart? — Draco nagle spoważniał.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Magomedycy oczekują pełnej rekonwalescencji, choć na razie rokowania są mgliste.

— Ha! — Coraz-Bardziej-Wyglądający-Na-Snape’a-Facet stanął przed ogromnym, magicznie ożywionym portretem Lucjusza Malfoya, który spojrzał na niego z pogardą z wysoka.

— Lucjusz kazał sobie odmalować takie badziewie? — Tu nastąpiło pewne rozbawienia spojrzenie Minerwy, która jeszcze nie zdążyła go poinformować o jego własnym, ogromnym obrazie, który zdobił ścianę Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Nie wspominając o portrecie w gabinecie dyrektorskim, choć ta rama ze względów bliżej nieznanych pozostawała pusta.

— Niekoniecznie kazał, to znaczy… — Draco zrobił zbolałą minę, gdy nagle postać na obrazie zamachała rękami i krzyknęła piskliwie:

— Podskocz! 

— Przepraszam? — zainteresował się Snape.

— Dzbanek! — Ćwierknął wymalowany Lucjusz, kładąc ręce na biodrach i obracając się kilka razy wokół własnej osi. 

— Tak, Lucjusz nie do końca wykalkulował tu wszystkie za i przeciw. — Młody Malfoy podszedł do obrazu i zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął wiszący obok sznur, który w dosłowny sposób spuścił na tą oczywistą fuszerkę zasłonę milczenia. Szmaragdową, w dodatku.

Snape uniósł jedną brew, gdy tymczasem Minerwa bardzo starała się nie roześmiać. Jej policzki poróżowiały i się wydęły, gdy tymczasem Draco poczuł nagły powrót wcześniejszej migreny.

— Nie do końca był skłonny wysłuchać wszystkich głosów rozsądku, które podpowiadały, by nie malować takich portretów jeszcze za życia głównego obiektu. — Machnął z rezygnacją w stronę olejnej katastrofy, która nadal wykrzykiwała nonsensy zza zasłony. — Efekt jaki jest, każdy widzi.

— Zaraz, zaraz. Lucjusz żyje? — Ku zdumieniu McGonagall, Severus nagle się ożywił.

— Jest… W Azkabanie — powiedziała, możliwie jak najciszej, na co Draco zgromił ją spojrzeniem.

— Przepraszam, ściszyłaś głos w obawie, że usłyszę cię ja czy jego portret? Bo uwierz mi, że od dawna jestem świadom.

— Więc co u niego? — Stoję-Sobie-Bezczelnie-I-Nawet-Nie-Powiewam-Czarną-Szatą uśmiechnął się tak perfidnie, że Draco zaczął go podejrzewać o kompetencje aktorskie. Nikt, ale to nikt nie umiał się tak krzywić z wyjątkiem…

— Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to! — zakrzyknął i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi. — A teraz jeśli państwo pozwolą, żegnam.

— Niedługo wychodzi za dobre sprawowanie — dodała szybko Minerwa, posyłając Draco zbolałe spojrzenie. — Och, i tak by się dowiedział, to podwójny szpieg! — krzyknęła, gdy ten wysyczał coś pod nosem o groźbie rychłego końca jej żywota.

— Teraz już chyba nawet potrójny, przypuszczam, że status zmarłego dodaje mi animuszu… — Oszust próbował zajrzeć za zasłonę, co Draco potraktował jako jawny afront i odciągnął go za wyświechtaną szatę.

— Sam rozumiesz, że musisz go tu ukryć! — wtrąciła nagle Minerwa, zaczynając mówić bardzo szybko i świadomie ignorując wszelkie protesty Dracona. — Nie może zostać w zamku, tylko u ciebie będzie dość bezpieczny! Kto wie jakie znajdą na niego paragrafy po tylu latach. Czeka go zniesławienie, być może Azkaban, wizyta w jakimś urzędzie-…! — W miarę mówienia wycofywała się coraz bardziej w stronę wyjścia, a Draco dreptał za nią, próbując ją przekrzyczeć. Bezskutecznie. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, a gdy ponownie je otworzył, usłyszał tylko głośny huk teleportacji. Ze złością odwrócił się w stronę nieproszonego gościa, który w jego mniemaniu reagował na zaistniałą sytuację aż za spokojnie. 

— Nie jesteś Severusem! — warknął. — A ja nie potrzebuję współlokatora.

— Przeciwnie — odparł tamten, posyłając mu uśmieszek z rodzaju tych, które niegdyś, w jego najlepszych latach, wzbudzały w pierwszorocznych Puchonach ataki histerii.

Draco spoważniał, ale zaraz potem zatrzasnął wrota Malfoy Manor i poszedł do salonu. 

— Tak czy siak, lepiej się zbieraj do domu, koleś. Wasz mały Zakon już i tak za dobrze się bawił na mój koszt. — Poszedł prosto do barku i nalał sobie szklankę whisky. 

Choć, gwoli ścisłości, Draco nie przepadał za whisky. Dlatego w tajemnicy przed gośćmi, duchami przodków i samym sobą trzymał w karafce mrożoną herbatę, którą teraz, rozparty na krześle, bezczelnie sączył z rodowych kryształów Blacków. Uzurpator tymczasem rozejrzał się po salonie, przysiadł się naprzeciwko Malfoya, ale zaraz potem zmienił pozycję i podszedł do barku.

— Czego się tak wiercisz? — warknął Draco. — Nie musisz udawać, nawet Sever nie miał takiej paranoi. Możesz usiąść, do diaska!

— Ten szlafrok jednak lepiej wyglądał na Lucjuszu — odparł tamten.

— Co masz na myśli?! — syknął Malfoy z absolutnym oburzeniem.

— Cóż. — Snape obmacał barek i bez trudu otworzył sekretny schowek Malfoya seniora, z którego wyciągnął nieco przykurzoną butelkę świetnego rocznika Ognistej. 

Draco z wrażenia aż się wyprostował w fotelu, a Snape tymczasem podniósł whisky do światła i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. 

— Po pierwsze albo trzymaj nogi razem, albo ubierz coś pod ten szlafroczek. 

 

* * *

 

 

— Co o tym sądzisz?

Profesor Vector pokręciła z powątpiewaniem głową. 

— Nie… nie jestem nawet w stanie odpowiedzieć, Minerwo. — Podeszła do portalu, z którego wciąż wypływały drobiny kryształowego piasku. Świetlisty dym unosił się pod sufitem pracowni eliksirów, a czarno-pomarańczowa czasoprzestrzeń w dziurze burzyła swoim własnym rytmem.

— Kiedy to się pojawiło? — Profesor numerologii wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, ale dyrektorka zaraz ją powstrzymała.

— Lepiej nie — ostrzegła. 

Druga czarownica spokojnie odsunęła się na bok, choć przez jej głowę nadal przelatywało mnóstwo pytań i teorii.

— Jesteś w stanie go zamknąć? — zapytała poważnie Minerwa.

— Chyba żartujesz! Żaden żyjący czarodziej nawet nie pamięta istnienia portali. Mogę rozpracować jego pole, ale nawet to nie powie nam za wiele. — Schowała różdżkę do kieszeni szaty. — Wiesz już, czy to co przez niego przeszło to naprawdę Severus?

— Na razie musimy to zachować między nami. 

— Powodzenia! — Vector nagle parsknęła śmiechem, który całkowicie zburzył nastrój poważnej sytuacji. 

Minerwa zmarszczyła ciemne brwi, udając, że tego nie słyszała.

— To tylko kwestia czasu, aż wieść się rozniesie po całym zamku. Byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby już się nie rozniosła. 

— Przestań…

— Minerwo, rozmawiamy tu o przepełnionych hormonami nastolatkach, którzy są żądni sensacji. Myślisz, że nie wiedzą już o tym, że biedna Joan jest w Mungu?

McGonagall postanowiła to przemilczeć.

— A co z naszą biblioteką? — Zmieniła szybko temat.

— Co z nią?

— Może znajdziemy coś o portalach w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych?

Vector uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

— Nie po tym, co Voldemort z nim zrobił. 

— A ty wciąż o tym… — Dyrektorka machnęła ręką i odeszła w stronę drzwi. 

Całe to buzowanie i falowanie ciał niebieskich wzbudzało w niej niepokój. Vector poszła za nią, oglądając się jeszcze przez ramię.

— To były jedne z największych magicznych zbiorów w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, mam prawo się burzyć — burknęła do Minerwy, która z surową miną zamknęła klasę na klucz.

— I przez dziesięć lat udało nam się odbudować ich znaczną część.

— Część — żachnęła się. 

— Na Godryka, Septimo, to tylko książki!

Młodsza czarownica zrobiła minę, która sugerowała, że da McGonagall jeszcze jedną szansę na wycofanie tych słów, co dyrektorka skrupulatnie zignorowała. Profesor numerologii postanowiła zatem taktycznie zmienić temat:

— Jak twoi Gryfoni?

— Straumatyzowani.

— Daj spokój, to Gryfoni.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Septima rzuciła drzwiom klasy ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim obydwie opuściły lochy.

— Mają genetyczne doświadczenie w znoszeniu terroru Snape’a, hm?

Dyrektorka zdawała się nie być rozbawiona jej docinkami, więc dała sobie spokój.

— Lada moment będzie o nim wiedział cały zamek, Minerwo. — Nagle zrobiła się całkiem poważna. — Kto wie, czy któryś z tych bardziej bezmyślnych nie napisze o wszystkim w liście do domu. 

McGonagall odwróciła się do niej na schodach, ale zaraz potem podjęła wspinaczkę. Vector przyspieszyła nieco i podbiegła do niej, równając się krokiem.

— Nie utrzymasz tego w tajemnicy.

— Utrzymam tak długo, jak się da — odparła uparcie. — Nie dam sobie wprowadzić Ministerstwa na głowę.

— Cóż, tu się akurat zgadzamy. — Skrzywiła się, chwilę ważąc słowa i zadając kolejne nurtujące ją pytanie:

— A co z Malfoyem?

— Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? — burknęła nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzała.

— Minerwo, proszę cię. — Zatrzymały się na środku wąskich, kręconych schodów prowadzących do hallu przy wiadukcie. Septima spojrzała na dyrektorkę z góry, próbując wyczytać cokolwiek z jej twarzy. Niestety, jak zwykle pozostawała enigmą.

— Jeżeli mam ci pomóc nie możesz przede mną zatajać istotnych szczegółów, inaczej to nie ma sensu.

— To nie są istotne szczegóły — zaparła się.

— W takim razie czemu poszłaś po pomoc akurat do niego?

— Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że u niego byłam!

Septima zrobiła pełen wyższości grymas, którego Minerwa szczerze nienawidziła. Pomimo ich wieloletniej przyjaźni, chyba nigdy nie będzie w stanie polubić jej najbardziej ślizgońskich cech.

— Dobrze — wycedziła w końcu przez zęby, a potem rozejrzała się konspiracyjnie dookoła. — Ale nie tutaj.

— Salazarze, zachowujesz się jakbyśmy grały w filmie _noir._

McGonagall wskazała jej grupkę przyczajonych niedaleko drugorocznych Krukonów, którzy gdy tylko je zauważyli kiwnęli z szacunkiem głowami i udali, że studiują niezwykle uważnie ramę wielkiego portretu śpiącego czarodzieja. Ten, wybudzony ze swojej drzemki, zaczął wyklinać na bezczelną młodzież w wymarłym już dialekcie siedemnastowiecznej portugalskiej prowincji. Brzmiał on jednak na tyle złowieszczo i „szeleszcząco“, że z powodzeniem spełnił swoje zadanie odgonienia intruzów. 

Gdy młodzież przebiegła z piskiem przez korytarz, Minerwa nie miała nawet energii, by ją strofować. Weszła zamaszyście na ruchome schody, a Septima w milczeniu potruchtała za nią. Dopiero gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi gabinetu dyrektorskiego, dyrektorka poczuła się swobodniej. Opadła na krzesło i wpatrzyła się w puste tło obrazu, który niegdyś był portretem Severusa Snape’a.

— To wszystko jest tak nieprawdopodobnie skomplikowane…

— Jak dla mnie po prostu nieprawdopodobne. — Septima machnięciem różdżki przywołała do siebie dwie filiżanki i ulubiony imbryk Minerwy.

Zajęła się przygotowywaniem herbaty. Cały dzień mając do czynienia z abstrakcyjnymi wartościami liczbowymi, a następnie międzygalaktycznymi portalami, z przyjemnością skoncentrowała się teraz na czymś przyziemnym. Druga czarownica natomiast wciąż się zbierała, by zacząć mówić. Gdy w końcu się przełamała, Septima ani myślała jej przerywać:

— Sama do końca nie wiem, co się stało. Kilka godzin temu wszystko wyglądało normalnie, aż nagle… Cały zamek się zatrząsł. Myślałam, że wylecimy w powietrze! — Przyjęła z wdzięcznością filiżankę i herbatnika.

— Potem wpadła do mnie jedna z moich Gryfonek, cała rozhisteryzowana. Zaczęła mówić o tym, jak to ktoś wyszedł ze ściany i przestraszył biedną Joan. Naturalnie uznałam, że czyjś eliksir musiał wybuchnąć i nastąpiła reakcja… Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią _Confundusa._ Dopiero kiedy zeszłam do lochów i zobaczyłam… 

Septima w pełnym napięciu zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko i objęła swoją filiżankę dłońmi.

— Snape’a — powiedziała.

— Tak. — Minerwa spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Nie wiem jak, nie wiem czemu, ale to był on.

— Jesteś pewna?

Przypomniawszy sobie rzucanie książkami i ten niewypowiedzianie sarkastyczny ton głosu, prawie się wzdrygnęła.

— O, tak. Jestem pewna.

— Więc dlaczego Malfoy?

— Co z nim?

— Dlaczego zabrałaś go do Malfoya?

— Przecież nie mógł zostać tutaj! — Upiła łyk za gorącej jeszcze herbaty, ale nie chciała dać po sobie poznać dyskomfortu.

— No tak, ale… Malfoy? — Septima założyła nogę na nogę. — Sama nie wiem, nawet po tylu latach nie mam do niego za grosz zaufania. 

— Draco nie jest swoim ojcem — odparła twardo Minerwa. — Tego możesz być pewna.

— Nadal nie jestem przekonana. — Skrzywiła się. — Ten cały jego biznes tak bardzo przypomina Lucjusza…

— Bez przesady — ucięła. — Nie ma powodu się zapędzać w stereotypy.

— Wiesz, nie mówię, że każdy adwokat to od razu wampir bez cienia empatii…

— Ale? — Minerwa uniosła brwi w oczekiwaniu na dalszą część zdania.

— Nic, to właściwie wszystko, co sądzę o prawnikach.

Dyrektorka odchyliła się na krześle i machnęła ręką, co zdawało się tylko podjudzić drugą nauczycielkę do dalszego forsowania argumentów:

— Daj spokój, nie wmówisz mi, że go _lubisz._

— To zupełnie inna para kaloszy, gdy masz do czynienia z człowiekiem, który dorastał na twoich oczach.

— I po drodze został Śmierciożercą — wtrąciła ironicznie.

— Przestań. Czasami mam dosyć tego twojego upraszczania wszystkiego. 

— Cóż, całymi dniami siedzę w runicznych tabelach i cyferkach, nie miej mi za złe, że pod wieczór chcę się trochę pośmiać.

— Jak zwykle czyimś kosztem? To nie są żarty, Septimo! A Draco z pewnością nie jest złym człowiekiem. Nie zaufałabym przecież komuś, kogo nie uważałabym za-…

— Dobrze, już dobrze. — Vector uniosła ręce w obronnym geście i naraz zapragnęła, by w jej filiżance z herbatą znalazł się jakiś mocniejszy trunek. 

Kompletnie zeszły z głównego tematu, a jakoś nie miała ochoty wracać do tego, wokół którego teraz krążyły. Zeszłorocznego niesławnego rozstania z mężem Minerwa omal nie przypłaciła nerwowym załamaniem. Merlin jeden wiedział, że akurat ona nie zasługiwała na to, by pomiatał nią jakiś dupek. Według Septimy, choć nigdy nie przyznałaby tego na głos, akurat w tej sprawie nie można było zarzucić Malfoyowi braku kompetencji. W sądzie o mały włos nie rozszarpał starego dziada na strzępy. Rzucił w niego każdym paragrafem i każdym precedensem, jaki udało mu się odgrzebać. I choć archaiczne, patriarchalne prawo czarodziejskie nigdy nie było przychylne kobietom, Minerwa wyszła z rozprawy z większością majątku, domem i niemal nienaruszoną godnością.

— Rozwód to nie tragedia, Minerwo — podsumowała młodsza czarownica. — Tragedią byłoby pozostać w związku bez miłości.

— Cóż, miłość przemija. — Dyrektorka zapatrzyła się w portret Dumbledore’a, który od kilkunastu minut skrupulatnie udawał, że drzemie. — Trzeba się z tym pogodzić…

Septima uniosła jedną brew.

— Sraty-pierdaty. Przereklamowane kity dla nastolatek.

McGonagall zmroziła ją surowym spojrzeniem, na które profesor numerologii zareagowała bezczelnym uśmiechem.

— Największe dzieła światowej literatury nie traktują o rozwodach, Septimo.

— Nie wmówisz mi, że wierzysz w te poetyckie banialuki. Miłość? Proszę cię! — Rozparła się wygodniej na krześle. — Jeśli pozwolisz, wolałabym już chyba umrzeć z rozwodu niż z miłości. Taniej mi to wyjdzie.

Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, choć starała się go skrzętnie zatuszować.

— No co? — Septima wyszczerzyła bezczelnie zęby. — Masz może gdzieś wizytówkę tego naszego mecenasa?

— Czemu pytasz?

— Ach, wiesz. Domowe archiwum…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Rozdział III **

 

Zagracony gabinet Silasa Crowleya stanowił swojego rodzaju legendę w całym Departamencie Finansowym. Wiszące na ścianach wypchane drapieżne ptaki, ciemny kolor ścian i ogólna atmosfera sekretnego grobowca hrabiego Draculi przysporzyła mu reputacji jeszcze barwniejszej, niż ta wynikła z jego podłego charakteru. Niektórzy twierdzili, że Silas nigdy nie wychodził z biura i bezczelnie nocował w pracy, a inni, że w czeluściach największego stosu papierów w kącie czają się zwłoki byłych dziewczyn oraz mapy do zaginionej biblioteki Aleksandrii. Tak czy inaczej, Silas paskudnym bałaganiarzem był, a jego nieprzeciętnie bladej cerze wcale nie pomagał fakt, że przesiadywał przy wiecznie zasłoniętych oknach. Dość stwierdzić, że księgowi zwykle nie przepadali za wzywaniem na dywanik, ale nawet goście, którzy pojawili się tam z własnej woli szybko przypominali sobie dlaczego nie wpadali częściej i zaraz szukali pretekstu do ucieczki. Draco Malfoy na ten przykład czuł się tu raczej nieswojo, choć wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że jego towarzysz idealnie wpasował się w klimat.

— Malfoy? – Silas, jeszcze zanim oderwał się od podpisywania faktur, natychmiast rozpoznał tę wodę kolońską. Jak na człowieka, który większość życia spędzał w zaduchu i półmroku, posiadał zaskakująco wyczulony węch. 

— I… — Tu z jego ust wyrwało się przekleństwo, bo pomimo faktu, że siedział przy zapalonych światłach już o czwartej po południu, w mdłym świetle żarówek dało się bezbłędnie rozpoznać tę nieprzeciętną fizjonomię, przerażający wzrok… Nie wspominając już o tym nieszczęsnym nosie.

— Tak, tak. — Draco rzucił niedbale skórzane rękawiczki na zagracony blat i opadł na biurowe krzesło, okręcając z impetem dookoła. — Przecież on nie żyje, ale jednak, o Merlinie, bla. A teraz przejdźmy do konkretów. — Rozpiął designerski płaszcz i uśmiechnął się z wyższością pokerzysty, który trzyma w dłoni fula. — Przyszedłem po tę przysługę, którą mi obiecałeś.

— Ja obiecałem? — Silas skrzywił się cynicznie i spokojnie schował faktury do przepełnionej już szuflady.

Jak wiadomo, Ślizgon ze Ślizgonem dobija targu więcej niż okrężną drogą, a że każda ze stron nie chce pozostać tą stratną i będzie dążyła do celu równie… delikatnie rzecz ujmując _sprytnym_ sposobem, Snape uznał, że nieco to potrwa i lepiej będzie się czymś zająć w tak zwanym międzyczasie. Zaczął rozglądać się po gabinecie z wyrazem twarzy zdecydowanie mniej zdegustowanym niż zwykle, co Draco powinien był uznać za pierwszą oznakę nieprawidłowości w strukturze wszechświata, ale niestety kompletnie zignorował.

— Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Malfoy. — Silas zsunął na czubek nosa prostokątne okulary w czarnych oprawkach, jak gdyby w obawie, że rzecz służąca do poprawy jego wzroku działa całkowicie wbrew swojemu przeznaczeniu. Obserwował czujnie Severusa, zupełnie jakby się spodziewał, że ten jest tylko podejrzaną halucynacją. 

— I jak to się w ogóle stało? — Machnął kościstą dłonią w stronę mistrza eliksirów. — Chowałeś go przez dziesięć lat w piwnicy na wino, czy jak? 

— Żeby dobrze dojrzał? — Draco wysunął z pogardą żuchwę. — W życiu nie wpuściłbym go tam, gdzie trzymam alkohol, nie bądź śmieszny.

Snape prychnął z pogardą, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

— To naprawdę ty? — Silas wyglądał jakby zamierzał do niego podejść, ale zaraz potem zmienił zdanie.

Niewzruszony tym były Śmierciożerca nadal stał pod ścianą niczym ponura część wystroju.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że przeszedłem się po kraju dla rozrywki i znalazłem sobie sobowtóra. — Draco wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szarej marynarki elegancką papierośnicę z wygrawerowanym smokiem.

— No, może nie przeszedłeś… — Crowley nagle odzyskał rezon i przywołał na twarz swój zwykły, obojętny wyraz. — … ale wersja z prywatnym kierowcą i mercedesem jest już mniej nieprawdopodobna.

— Bez przesady. — Snape postanowił się nagle wtrącić, oderwawszy się od wnikliwego studiowania wiszącej na ścianie mapy Londynu z 1888 roku.

Na dźwięk jego głosu Silas aż się wzdrygnął. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości, teraz wyzbył się ich kompletnie. Severus Snape być może był do podrobienia, ale ten ton i głos, podszyty żółcią i złośliwością wypracowaną przez lata życia w oparach absurdu Dumbledore’a, już nie.

— Tak, tak, cudem uniknąłem rychłej śmierci, a kiedy już myślałeś, że się mnie pozbyłeś…Oto jestem. — Severus zbliżył się do biurka bez pośpiechu i obnażył pożółkłe nikotyną zęby w uśmiechu ulicznej bestii, która właśnie wychyliła się z brudnego zaułka. — Witaj ponownie, Crowley. A teraz pokaż no ten wasz portal.

— Co! — Silas aż się odsunął pod okno, do tego razem z fotelem.

— Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy już, że gadanie zostawiasz mnie — wycedził ze zniecierpliwieniem Draco, zapalając papierosa.

— Nie mamy całego dnia — odgryzł się Snape, gdy tymczasem Silas obliczał swoje szanse przeciwko najzdolniejszemu legilimencie zaraz po Czarnym Panu.

— Nie wiem o czym-… 

Najwidoczniej się przeliczył. Severus oparł się dłońmi o blat biurka i nachylił do niego.

— Zapewniam, moje zdanie o poziomie twojego intelektu już i tak jest wystarczająco złe i raczej nie da się go pogorszyć, niemniej jednak widzę, że usilnie chcesz próbować i zastanawiam się… czy to aby na pewno rozsądne.

Draco zapadł się w krzesło i wymamrotał pod nosem coś o powtarzaniu tych samych zagrywek na Puchonach. Miał do siebie pretensje. Powinien był się domyślić, że pakuje się w niezłe bagno. Gdy tylko trybiki pod tą tłustowłosą kopułą zaczęły się obracać, a teoria o portalach powoli klarować, trzeba go było wystawić za drzwi, a nie się mieszać w paranormalną aferę. Już i tak miał stanowczo za wiele roboty na głowie, żeby jeszcze pchać się w metafizyczne problemy wujaszka Severusa. Niestety, jak zwykle skusił go rozgłos i możliwość bezczelnego wbicia kogoś w fotel.

— Więc. — Zacisnął palce na niedopałku, który zniknął gdy tylko je rozprostował. — Sever wpadł z wizytą…

— Przepraszam, _Sever?_ — Silas parsknął złośliwym śmiechem. Snape natychmiast skarcił chrześniaka spojrzeniem, z czego ten niewiele sobie robił.

— Tak — wycedził. — I od słowa do słowa wpadł na pomysł, że przydałby mu się ten twój portal, nie wnikajmy w szczegóły, a ja wielkodusznie uznałem, że wykorzystam przysługę, którą mi wisisz-…

— To dlatego się tak odstawiłeś? — Crowley położył jedną nogę na biurku, krzywiąc się złośliwie w stronę mugolskiej koszuli i spodni, które miał na sobie mistrz eliksirów. Choć nawet nieźle na nim leżały, to z pewnością do niego nie pasowały. — Ach, Snape, ty flirciarzu. Specjalnie dla mnie…

— Nie bądź bezczelny. 

— Widzisz? Ludzie zauważają takie rzeczy — napuszył się Draco. — Mówiłem, że interesów nie dobija się w szlafroku.

— W twoim na pewno dobiłbym paru interesujących — odgryzł się Snape, a zaraz potem wbił wzrok w Silasa. Niestety, zebranie trzech Ślizgonów w pokoju zwykle skutkuje tym, że żaden z nich nie do końca dostaje to, po co przyszedł.

— Snape, bez urazy, ale trzeba było zostać w tej norze, w której do tej pory się ukrywałeś.— Crowley nagle odzyskał rezon, dopiął poły czarnej marynarki, która, co ocenił zaraz Draco, jak na takiego niechluja była zaskakująco droga i nieskazitelnie czysta, zupełnie jak reszta garnituru. — Nie wiem z jakiej mrocznej bajki się urwaliście, nie wiem też nic o żadnym portalu, a nawet gdybym wiedział… — Posłał im kolejny wredny grymas. — To na pewno nie powiedziałbym o tym ściganemu przestępcy. 

— Jestem ścigany? — Snape zwrócił się do Malfoya, który przewrócił oczami i zabrał swoje rękawiczki z biurka.

— Detale — odparł, podnosząc się z krzesła.

— Po wojnie zostałeś uznany za zmarłego, ale skoro Potter najwyraźniej się mylił-… 

— Potter! — prychnął Snape. — A co on ma do tego?

— Potter ma wszystko do tego — zapewnił go Silas. — Nie słyszałeś, że jest praktycznie nową koronowaną głową magicznego świata? — Wyszczerzył krzywe zęby. Ten szczególnie paskudny uśmiech jeszcze bardziej podkreślał, jak wychudła była jego twarz.

Severus rzucił Draconowi pytające spojrzenie, które on skwitował jedynie ironicznym salutem w stronę Crowleya. Ten podszedł do drzwi i wskazał im je ostentacyjnie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie pragnie niczego bardziej od ich rychłego usunięcia się z gabinetu.

— Draco, wpadaj częściej. Severusie, stary druhu, nie omieszkaj wysłać mi pocztówki z Azkabanu.

Snape wręcz epatował już teraz aurą czystej pogardy.

— Umieram wręcz z ciekawości, co Wizengamot miał do powiedzenia na twój temat.

— Wierzę, że słyszałeś coś o pewnej klątwie zwanej _Imperiusem?_ — Silas spojrzał niewinnie na swoje paznokcie.

Gdy tylko Snape zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gabinetu, natychmiast pożałował, że nie miał na sobie szaty zdolnej łopotać tak złowieszczo, jak wymagała tego chwila.

— Bezczelny złamas. 

— No, no. Bardzo pedagogiczne słownictwo, Sever.

— Zamknij się. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zmierzył Draco zimnym spojrzeniem. — Jeżeli mam iść na dno, niech będzie pewny, że pociągnę go za sobą. Wszystkich tych dupków mógłbym pociągnąć!

Szli chwilę w milczeniu, ale zanim Draco zdążył się nim nacieszyć, Severus znów je przerwał:

— Nie wierzę, że przez dziesięć lat nie kiwnąłeś palcem, by oczyścić moje dobre imię.

— Myśl co chcesz. — Na samą myśl o papierologii i biurokracji, jakiej doświadczył podczas ostatniej próby zabrania się za sprawę DE079011/25, czy też inaczej zwany „Wizengamot versus Severus Snape“, Draco aż się wzdrygnął. „Dobre imię“! Myślałby kto.

— Tak naprawdę nie musiałem niczego czyścić — podjął temat, gdy skręcili w kolejny kręty zaułek i wyszli z Departamentu Finansowego, teraz kierując się pustym korytarzem w stronę wind. — Jak to?

— Ktoś inny zajął się tym o wiele sprawniej ode mnie. — Tu Malfoy chwilę się zawahał. — Oczywiście jeżeli jeszcze kiedyś wrócimy do tematu, zaprzeczę, że kiedykolwiek to powiedziałem, ale zaufaj mi, twoje… „dobre imię“ pozostawiłem w nieoczekiwanie kompetentnych rękach. 

W momencie gdy nacisnął guzik, a Severus już otwierał usta, by zadać kluczowe w tej sytuacji pytanie, za ich plecami rozległ się zdecydowany rozkaz:

— Stać! 

Draco zawarczał, ale wiedziony instynktem zaraz się odwrócił, a na jego twarzy, w miejsce początkowego zaskoczenia, wstąpiło zniecierpliwienie w najczystszej postaci. Tuż przed nimi stał Chłopiec Który Przeżył — we własnej, dużo doroślejszej niż Severus pamiętał, osobie. Za jego plecami, w dwóch rzędach, ustawił się imponujący zastęp aurorów uzbrojonych w różdżki i gotowych do ataku. Silas musiał ich wsypać. Podczas gdy Malfoy zastanawiał się od czego zacząć przemowę na temat jawnej zniewagi, mistrz eliksirów przyznał w duchu, że ta nadzwyczajna prezentacja sił zbrojnych bardzo mu schlebiała. Potter najwidoczniej sądził, że nie da się wziąć żywcem — i miał absolutną rację. Malfoy, jak można się było spodziewać, nie podzielał tego entuzjazmu:

— Musiałeś, Potter. — Uznawszy, że skoro Cudowny Chłopiec i zbawca magicznego świata przybył tu z całą swoją świtą i prawdopodobnie nie uda im się stąd wydostać w najbliższym czasie, Draco zaczął ze zniecierpliwieniem szukać papierosów. — Po prostu nie mogłeś sobie darować wielkiego wejścia. Nie, nie mogłeś, oczywiście, że nie, ty skończona _drama queen!_

Snape wyprostował się odruchowo i podczas gdy Draco unosił ze zniecierpliwieniem brwi i całym sobą przedstawiał minę idealnie obrazującą jego prawnicze alter ego („Chętnie posłucham o wszystkich twoich życiowych porażkach, w myślach kalkulując już obszerny rachunek“), Harry całą swoją uwagę skupiał na byłym Śmierciożercy, którego nikt nie spodziewał się jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujrzeć. Gdy Severus omiótł wzrokiem zastęp aurorów w oficjalnym fioletowym umundurowaniu, szybko się zorientował, że być może nie stanowiliby dla niego zagrożenia, gdyby tylko miał przy sobie swoją różdżkę. Znając jego kulawe szczęście, Potter prawdopodobnie gwizdnął ją z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i zamknął w Tower.

Severus zrobił krok w stronę aurorów, a oni się cofnęli, choć żaden nawet nie odważył się zaatakować. Snape, widząc, że wciąż wzbudza jaki-taki respekt, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i byłby tak się z nimi droczył jeszcze chwilę, gdyby Harry w końcu nie przemówił:

— Severusie, proszę. 

— O co prosisz, Potter? — Postąpił jeszcze krok naprzód, mierząc aurorów spojrzeniem zarezerwowanym tylko dla najniższych form życia i wybitnie irytujących Gryfonów. 

— Zawsze byłeś człowiekiem do bólu rozsądnym… — Harry nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi, czego nie można powiedzieć o jego „armii“.

— Polemizowałbym, Potter. — Snape wyprostował się dumnie i splótł ręce za plecami.

— Ty mi tu z taką pompatyczną gadką nie zaczynaj! — Draco aż się nadął, zniecierpliwiony tą demonstracją sił. Lada chwila będą obszczywać terytorium! — Jakim w ogóle prawem-…!

— Mam nakaz aresztowania, Draco.

— A to bardzo ciekawe. — Malfoy, nic sobie nie robiąc z postawionych w gotowości aurorów i jednego reprezentanta Wizengamotu, poluzował krawat i demonstracyjnie przesunął Snape’a na bok, ruszając w stronę Pottera z papierosem wyciągniętym przed siebie niczym broń.

— Chciałbym usłyszeć te twoje rzekome zarzuty przeciwko mojemu klientowi — syknął, stojąc już teraz tak blisko, że od jego oddechu Harry’emu zaparowały okulary.

Najmłodszy szef Departamentu Aurorskiego w historii nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, uśmiechnął się tylko przyjaźnie, co prawnika jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło z równowagi.

— Nie pamiętam, żebym cię zatrudniał — burknął tymczasem Snape, na co Draco odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zmroził go spojrzeniem.

— Nie wtrącaj się, Sever.

— Naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć wszystkie zarzuty? — przerwał mu Harry, pozostając oazą spokoju.

— O ile jakiekolwiek istnieją, w co głęboko, kurwa, wątpię. — Malfoy cedził każde słowo, spodziewając się, że dawny szkolny wróg da mu się zastraszyć.

Potter sapnął ciężko i kiwnął głową przedstawicielowi Wizengamotu. Ten odchrząknął teatralnie, zaczerpnął dramatycznie tchu i rozwinął trzymany w dłoniach zacnych rozmiarów zwój pergaminu, którego koniec z szelestem sięgnął podłogi.

— A. — Mina Malfoya nieco zrzedła. — No chyba że tak…

 

* * *

 

 

Septimie Vector zdarzyło się w swoim czasie wierzyć w wiele rzeczy. Na początku byłpotwór pod łóżkiem, potem obietnice ojca, miłość, wierność, posłuszeństwo, formułka „już na zawsze“ oraz przelotna faza zafascynowania wschodnią filozofią zen. Wszystko to jakoś się skończyło, rozmyło i zostało zastąpione płomiennym romansem z numerologią, algebrą, astronomią, słowem — wszystkim, co dało się zmierzyć, zważyć i zobaczyć. Tylko to dawało jej względne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Niekiedy wracała myślami do dawnych czasów, chociaż zawsze robiła to nieświadomie i zaraz potem starała z powrotem skupić na tym, co tu i teraz. Nie była tchórzem, ale miała na tyle rozwinięty rozsądek, by wiedzieć, że w niektóre miejsca po prostu nie należy się zapuszczać.

Teraz towarzysząca jej przez większość dorosłego życia zimna logika na chwilę odeszła na dalszy plan. Gdy w tajemnicy przed Minerwą złamała zaklęcia ciążące na zamkniętej klasie eliksirów i na powrót stanęła przed tajemniczym portalem, przed jej oczami przemknęły nieskończone możliwości. Światło bijące z międzygalaktycznej mgły i burząca się wewnątrz czasoprzestrzeń była niemal kojąca. Wiedziała, że jeśli odważy się na niewyobrażalne, może się z nią stać dosłownie wszystko. Portale to nieprzewidywalne, mityczne zjawiska, a ten, według jej najlepszej wiedzy, był pierwszym, który pojawił się na Ziemi od wieków. Co się stanie jeśli przez niego przejdzie? Wypadki towarzyszące niewprawnym czarodziejom przy teleportacji pewnie byłyby przy tym niczym. Z drugiej jednak strony… Czy czekało tu na nią coś więcej? Kiedy nadarzy się druga taka okazja?

Ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła świetlistej mgły wydobywającej się z portalu. Rozjarzona przestrzeń zawrzała i rozbłysnęła na przemian niebieskim i pomarańczowym światłem, by za chwilę zastygnąć bez ruchu, a potem gwałtownie wybuchnąć w jej kierunku tysiącem roziskrzonych drobin czasu. Septima wybuchnęła irracjonalnym śmiechem i bez wahania skoczyła głową naprzód.

 

* * *

 

 

Prywatne biuro Harry’ego Pottera było całkowitym przeciwieństwem ponurej nory Silasa Crowleya. Podczas gdy Draco rzucił swój płaszcz na stojący przy ścianie fotel i bezczelnie usiadł jako pierwszy, Severus postanowił pozostać czujnie wyprostowany. Czuł się tu bardziej niż nieswojo. Być może to ta kliniczna biel ścian albo wszechobecne zdjęcia znajomych i przyjaciół, ale… Czy wzrok go mylił, czy ten oprawiony wycinek z „Proroka“ dotyczył Ginny Weasley? Zmrużył oczy i postąpił krok naprzód. Szkolna miłość, co za kicz.

— Severusie. — Harry pokazał mu wolne krzesło, co Snape skrupulatnie zignorował, tak samo jak starał się nie zgrzytać zębami za każdym razem, gdy Potter bezczelnie zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Co on sobie wyobrażał!

— Więc nie masz żadnych wątpliwości, że to on? — droczył się Draco, zakładając nogę na nogę i obracając w palcach wciąż niezapalonego papierosa. — Żadnych pytań, _Finite Incantatem_ na okoliczność _Glamour…?_

— Uwierz mi, w tej pracy wątpliwości tylko cię spowalniają. — Harry uśmiechnął się w ten sam cierpliwy sposób, co wcześniej. Malfoy z każdą kolejną minutą zaczynał mieć go coraz bardziej dosyć. Od zakończenia wojny zgodził się na zawieszenie broni i względną tolerancję względem Cudownego Chłopca, ale tylko w małych dawkach. Czuł, że po dzisiejszym dniu będzie potrzebował jakiegoś antidotum.

— Więc, Potter. — Severus w końcu przemówił, a Gryfon aż się zdziwił jak wielkie wrażenie wciąż robił na nim jego głos. Natychmiast przed oczami stanęła mu mroczna klasa w lochach i obrzydliwe, złośliwe docinki z przeszłości. Wyprostował się odruchowo, co Snape skwitował uśmieszkiem pełnym wyższości. — Jak będzie z tym nakazem aresztowania? Czemu jeszcze nie oddałeś mnie dementorom?

Harry milczał chwilę, a potem zrobił coś, co zdumiało nawet Dracona. Wykrzywił się złośliwie, w sposób godny najbardziej niegodziwego Ślizgona, po czym odchylił swobodnie na obrotowym krześle i otworzył szufladę biurka, z której wyjął butelkę Ognistej. Gdy wyczarował trzy szklanki, nawet Severus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. 

— Pic na wodę — wyjaśnił w końcu Potter. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że po wieloletnim lataniu po sądach wyższych i najwyższych dam cię tak po prostu zamknąć.

Kiedy z pewną siebie miną zaczął rozlewać alkohol, Severus musiał przyznać, że jest prawie pod wrażeniem. Z pewną rezerwą zaakceptował trunek, choć Draco na ten przykład bez wahania zgarnął swój ze stołu, wypił jednym haustem i podpalił papierosa różdżką. 

— Potter, nadejdzie kiedyś taki dzień, w którym przyprawisz mnie o zawał.

— Przy takim trybie życia zafundujesz go sobie sam.

Snape przestał się w końcu kręcić i usiadł obok chrześniaka. Dopiero teraz zauważył stojące na biurku magiczne zdjęcie dwóch uśmiechniętych chłopców, którzy szturchali się nawzajem, gdy tylko Harry odwracał od nich wzrok. 

— No proszę, Potter. — Upił łyk whisky, próbując zatuszować fakt, że brzmi dużo bardziej zgorzkniale niż zamierzał. — To twoje?

Harry kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się z niejaką dumą.

— Nie chcesz mu się pochwalić jak postanowiliście ich nazwać? — Draco odzyskał rezon, teraz patrząc na Harry’ego z właściwą sobie pewnością siebie.

Snape po raz pierwszy tego dnia zauważył u Pottera oznaki zakłopotania i chociaż początkowo zamierzał burknąć coś o tym, jak mało obchodzi go latorośl jego byłego ucznia, teraz się zainteresował.

— Cóż, starszego po moim ojcu — mruknął w końcu Harry, po czym wypił pół własnego drinka. — A … A młodszego po tobie. 

Ku uciesze Malfoya, Severus aż się zachłysnął i zajęło mu chwilę, by dojść do siebie. Kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos, wbił w Pottera spojrzenie przepełnione furią.

— Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło, Potter! Nazwałeś swoje dziecko „Severus“?!

— Wow. — Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo i bez pytania dolał sobie więcej alkoholu, uznając dzień za nie do końca stracony. — To będzie dobre.

— Nie sądziłem, że robię coś złego — odgryzł się Harry, patrząc na Dracona z mordem w oczach. — Uhonorowanie zmarłego bohatera, który zrobił dla nas tak wiele-…

— Nie, nie, nic złego, oczywiście. Oprócz tego, że przez lata pałaliśmy do siebie wzajemną nienawiścią!

— Irracjonalną nienawiścią.

— Nie tobie to oceniać!

— Tak, masz rację, szkolne zauroczenie moją matką w pełni usprawiedliwia wieloletnie wylewanie swojej żółci na jej osierocone dziecko.

Draco z zachwytem dolał sobie alkoholu i patrzył to na Severusa, to na Pottera, uśmiechając się niczym rasowy psychopata, który po prostu chce patrzeć, jak świat płonie.

— Ja-… Z jakiej w ogóle racji zwracasz się do mnie na „ty“?!

— Naprawdę! — żachnął się Harry, nagle pałając pewnością siebie, jakiej Snape nigdy u niego nie widział. — Trzydzieści lat na karku i mam ci wciąż „profesorować“? Po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłem jesteś mi winien chociaż „Severusa“. 

— No, skoro i tak wziąłeś go sobie sam i przekazałeś dalej, to kim ja jestem, żeby ci blokować szansę na kolejne pięć minut rozgłosu! — Mistrz eliksirów odsunął ze zgrzytem krzesło. 

Malfoy, ubawiony całą sytuacją, postanowił swoim zwyczajem dolać nieco oliwy do ognia:

— Nie wspominając już o tym, że przez tę całą twoją międzygalaktyczną aferę, Sever, wszyscy jesteśmy teraz w zbliżonym wieku! — zaświergotał.

— Co za bzdura! — burknął morderczo „Sever“. — Jestem bardzo ciekawy, ile diamentów musiałeś kupić w zamian drogiej małżonce, Potter. 

— Przepraszam?

— Nie przyjmuję. 

— Nie o to mi chodziło. — Harry zmarszczył nos. — Jakie diamenty?

Snape uniósł jedną brew.

— Doprawdy, Potter, to elementarne. Żadna normalna żona nie zgodziłaby się na takie okaleczanie własnego dziecka.

— Była żona — poprawił go Draco.

Harry zmroził go spojrzeniem.

— Ależ dziękuję za korektę.

— Ależ nie ma za co.

— Zawsze chciałem się spowiadać Snape’owi z moich związków.

— Oto więc nadeszła twoja wielka szansa.

— Malfoy?

— Potter?

— Zamknij się.

— Obydwoje się zamknijcie! — Snape opadł na krzesło, ale sam przed sobą utrzymywał, że to tylko dlatego, by dolać sobie więcej Ognistej. Naprawdę była wyśmienita. Od kiedy to Gryfoni wyhodowali dobry gust?

— Niech zgadnę, Potter. — Przybrał ponownie swój słynny złowieszczy wyraz twarzy. Postanowił się odegrać. — Przepracowywałeś się ponad miarę, otrzymywałeś pięć awansów rocznie, aż w końcu biedna, zaniedbana kobieta rzuciła się w ramiona kochanka i złamała twoje gryfońskie serduszko? 

Harry coraz bardziej zadziwiał go spokojem wewnętrznym. Po poprzedniej żywiołowej wymianie zdań spodziewał się, że Potter rzuci mu się do gardła, a on tymczasem pokręcił tylko głową i wyciągnął przed siebie długie, chude nogi, zachowując się, jak gdyby siedział na drinkach z kumplami, a nie gościł w swoim zaszczytnym aurorskim biurze dwóch byłych Śmierciożerców, których szczerze nienawidził — z wzajemnością zresztą.

— Ależ powiedz mu, Potter, nie bądź taki skromny. — Draco poprawił się na siedzeniu i uniósł w górę szklankę w geście toastu. Harry przewrócił oczami, starając się go zignorować, ale w końcu chyba uznał, że nie może.

— Właściwie — odchrząknął — to był mój kochanek. I jej gryfońskie serduszko.

Draco obrócił się w stronę Snape’a, uśmiechając tak szeroko, jak tylko pozwalała na to jego szczupła szczęka. Mistrz eliksirów po raz drugi już tego dnia zaczął poważnie rozważać popadnięcie w nałóg alkoholowy. Chyba już tylko Ognista mogła go uratować przed tą kołomyją absurdu… 

Gdyby był wierzący, nie pomyślałby nawet, że gorzej już być nie może — w obawie o kuszenie losu, oczywiście. Severus Snape, na swoje nieszczęście, był jednak zagorzałym ateistą.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

** Rozdział IV **

 

 

— Nawet nie ma mowy!

Severus od kilku dobrych minut krążył po gabinecie jak gdyby coś go ugryzło i nie dał się w żaden sposób udobruchać. Słońce powoli zachodziło i wpadało do środka jaskrawopomarańczowym blaskiem, wydłużając karykaturalnie wszystkie cienie, co jeszcze bardziej nadawało mistrzowi eliksirów aurę rozsierdzonego Nosferatu.

— Seve-... — zaczął Harry, ale natychmiast się zmitygował, widząc spojrzenie, które posyłał mu dawny profesor. — Khm. 

— Khm — zgodził się tamten.

— Panie Snape...? — spróbował znów auror.

— Panie Potter. — Severus skinął mu głową z nieoczekiwanym dystyngowaniem i odstawił na biurko pustą szklankę po whisky, w której jeszcze topiła się ostatnia kostka lodu.

Harry, czując już pierwsze efekty alkoholowego wstawienia, zrezygnował z dalszego picia. Draco natomiast, absolutnie niczym nieskrępowany, bezwstydnie chrapał na fotelu w rogu, z jedną nogą przewieszoną przez podłokietnik. Jakiś czas temu odciął się od dyskusji i uznał, że jest ponad to wszystko. Potter czasami podziwiał jego beztroskę. Skupiwszy się jednak na sprawach bieżących i dużo bardziej istotnych, wrócił do prób przetłumaczenia Snape’owi swoich racji:

— Nie pozwolą ci tak po prostu stąd wyjść.

— A dadzą radę mnie zatrzymać?

Nastała niezręczna cisza, którą przerywało tylko miarowe, ciche chrapanie Malfoya.

— Może inaczej: jak zamierzasz się stąd wydostać bez różdżki?

_Aha. Szach-mat, Potter._

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że był właśnie świadkiem niewyobrażalnego. Mistrz eliksirów nie tylko opierał się właśnie o jego śnieżnobiałą ścianę z nonszalancją, o jaką nigdy by go nie podejrzewał, ale jeszcze do tego bezczelnie się uśmiechał.

— Co wiesz o mojej różdżce? — zapytał miękko, wbijając w niego to przerażające, przenikliwe spojrzenie, które tak dobrze pamiętał ze szkoły. 

Potter na wszelki wypadek otoczył się barierą oklumencji, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że nieważne ilu szkoleń i egzaminów aurorskich by nie przeszedł, jego szanse wciąż były marne w obliczu naturalnego legilimenty, który latami oszukiwał Voldemorta. 

— Została zniszczona — powiedział w końcu, powstrzymując się, by nie odwrócić wzroku i nie okazać słabości.

To zdawało się Snape’a jeszcze bardziej rozbawić. 

— Zniszczona?

— Spalona.

Mistrz eliksirów odsunął się od ściany i, teraz już całkowicie poważny, usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu. Krzesło skrzypnęło głucho, a Harry poczuł jak jego puls nieco się uspokaja. Już otwierał usta, by coś dodać, ale uznał, że właściwie nie wie, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

— Nie będę się rejestrował w żadnym urzędzie. — Snape powtórzył swoją myśl sprzed kilku minut, a Harry westchnął ciężko i potarł nasadę nosa.

— Umarłeś.

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Do cholery, oficjalnie posiadasz status zmarłego!

— I mam się zarejestrować jako zombie?! 

— Nieumarły — sprostował Harry, uspokajając się nieco. — I uwierz mi, że to jedyne wyjście.

— Posiadasz, jak rozumiem, pewną ekspertyzę w temacie? — wycedził sarkastycznie Severus, naprawdę mając na myśli coś w stylu „Doskonale wiem, że maskujesz fakt bycia bardzo uprzywilejowanym dyletantem.“

Harry istotnie miał rozeznanie, nawet z pierwszej ręki, ale jako człowiek do bólu skromny postanowił nie zdradzać szczegółów

— Jesteś… jedynym czarodziejem w historii, któremu dotąd udało się powstać z martwych, więc nie, z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie posiadam.

— A Jezus, Potter? Nie zapominajmy o moim ulubieńcu. Z drugiej strony: skąd wiemy, że Sever nie jest potomkiem Draculi albo feniksem?

Ku ich zaskoczeniu Draco zdążył się wybudzić i teraz spoglądał na nich z fotela z cynicznym uśmieszkiem. Snape postanowił powyższej zniewagi chrześniaka nie skomentować. 

— No dobrze, ale gdzie mam się rejestrować? — Przerwał chwilową ciszę z ciężkim sapnięciem człowieka zmęczonego niedawno wznowioną egzystencją. — I jako kto?

Harry był zdumiony. Przekonanie go zajęło jedynie całe popołudnie, ale chyba w końcu się poddał.

— Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami? — zaczął nieśmiało.

— Slytherinie, nie jestem centaurem ani duchem!

— Uderzyłbym raczej do Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof — podpowiedział usłużnie Draco.

Gdyby Snape włożył w to teraz jeszcze trochę wysiłku, siła jego śmiercionośnego spojrzenia mogłaby ze spokojem wypalić pół kontynentu.

 

* * *

 

 

Niektóre domy posiadają pewnego rodzaju wieczną pamięć. Nieważne ile rodzin w nich zamieszka, nieważne ile warstw farb nałożą na ściany i których tapet po poprzednich właścicielach się pozbędą — mury, strych, piwnica i skrzypiące deski podłogowe będą pamiętać.

Choćby nowy pan na Malfoy Manor nałożył na rezydencję niewyobrażalne ilości zaklęć ochronnych, pierwotna magia obecna w każdej cegiełce nie miała żadnego zamiaru się do tego stosować. Owszem, znosiła to z godnością, ale od kilkuset lat miała swoje własne pomysły odnośnie gości pożądanych i nieproszonych. Mężczyzna stojący na progu musiał być tym pierwszym, bo drzwi wejściowe stanęły przed nim otworem jeszcze zanim wyciągnął rękę w kierunku klamki.

Wszedł do środka sprężystym krokiem i pełnym fantazji gestem zatrzasnął za sobą ciężkie wrota. 

— Co za bałagan. — Rozejrzał się wokół sceptycznie i strzepnął wyimaginowany pyłek z prawego rękawa. Obcasy eleganckich, choć przykurzonych, półbutów stukały w marmurową podłogę, odbijając się donośnym echem na cały korytarz. 

Kiedy mężczyzna stanął przy schodach, zatrzymał się przed ogromnym, dwumetrowym lustrem w ozdobnej ramie, odrzucił na plecy długie, jasne włosy i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do własnego odbicia. 

— Powróciłem — oznajmił dumnie.

Odbicie splotło ręce na piersi i zmierzyło strój swojego odpowiednika surowym spojrzeniem.

— Z krainy umarłych?

— Nie bądź bezczelny.

Zanim rozpłynęła się w tafli lustra, postać po drugiej stronie uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i mruknęła pod nosem:

— No wiesz co? Chyba już wolałbym pójść do Azkabanu, niż nosić ciuchy z poprzedniej dekady.

 

* * *

 

 

Czerwcowa duchota wpadała do urzędu przez uchylone okna, których nie można było za żadne skarby otworzyć szerzej — w obawie starszych czarodziejów o znane powszechnie i bardzo śmiertelne przypadki „przewiania”. Magicznie powiększona, ciągnąca się na Merlin jeden wiedział ile metrów, sala zdawała się nie mieć końca, a szum rozmów awanturujących się petentów przypominał bzyczenie szerszeni. Draco, który sam nie pojmował dlaczego w ogóle zgodził się Severusowi pomóc, wciąż utrzymywał, że chyba już pora ogłosić się niepoczytalnym. Szczerze żałował swojej decyzji. Opierał się o pusty baniak automatu z wodą i szarpał nerwowo rozwiązany krawat, choć za żadną cenę nie chciał podwijać rękawów — upał upałem, ale egipska bawełna z domieszką jedwabiu fatalnie się prasuje.

— Długo jeszcze? — warknął, ścierając wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. 

— Niestety. — Potter zerknął z powątpiewaniem na numerek w dłoni Snape’a, który jako jedyny z ich trójki zachowywał zimną krew. Pomimo bycia ubranym od stóp do głów na czarno, zdawał się nie uronić ani kropli potu.

Harry, który teoretycznie miał się im na coś przydać, z przykrością musiał przyznać, że okazał się tu całkowicie zbędny. Owszem, czasem przechodzący obok czarodzieje mu się kłaniali, a inni zdawali się nie rozpoznawać go wcale, ale na tym właściwie jego rola się kończyła. Departament Magicznej Migracji i Pozaziemskich Przesiedleń, do którego przekierowano ich z dwóch kolejnych oddziałów Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, zdawał się rządzić własnymi prawami. Kolejki ciągnęły się na kilkanaście metrów, a niektórzy z oczekujących na swoją kolej przy okienku wyglądali, jakby siedzieli tu już od lat. 

Draco starał się za bardzo nie gapić, w obawie, że ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać i dokonać uszczerbku na jego reputacji, ale co chwilę łapał się na tym, że od niektórych zjawisk po prostu nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Na ten przykład siedząca w rogu otyła kobieta, okutana w szmaty i z całkowicie zasłoniętą twarzą, szczególnie go fascynowała i irytowała jednocześnie — ze względu na dzieci, które biegały chaotycznie dookoła niej, krzycząc nonsensy w obcym języku. Gdy w końcu jakiś czarodziej spróbował zwrócić im uwagę, spod szmat rozległo się pełne pretensji nieludzkie syczenie. Draco szybko przestał się nią zajmować i teraz starał się skupić na patrzeniu w ścianę. To wydało mu się dużo bezpieczniejszym zajęciem.

— Ta kolejka w ogóle nie porusza się do przodu — burknął w końcu Severus, który nie odezwał się od dobrej godziny.

Alkohol powoli wyparował z jego organizmu i teraz pozostawił po sobie tylko nieprzyjemną migrenę, wzmaganą jeszcze przez hałas i duchotę.

— Wytłumacz mi lepiej, czemu na twoim numerku są runy — odparł Harry, który bez żadnej żenady rozebrał się z koszuli do podkoszulka i powoli rozważał transmutowanie dżinsów w szorty. 

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Snape kiwnął podbródkiem w stronę jednego z okienek, za którym siedział bardzo zaniedbany, łysiejący mężczyzna z upiornie czerwonymi oczami.

— To wampiry, Potter. 

— Prze-… Że co?

Severus posłał mu swoje specjalne karcące spojrzenie numer dziesięć.

— Przypuszczam, że łatwiej im w ten sposób ogarnąć dokumentację. 

Harry nadal nie pojmował, więc Snape przewrócił oczami i warknął pod nosem coś o niewłaściwych aurorach na niewłaściwym stanowisku. 

— Potter, sam nie potrafię zliczyć ilu ludzi i stworzeń liczy ten urząd, ale przypuszczam, że więcej niż sporo. Mugolskie cyfry są w stanie pomieścić dość ograniczoną pulę liczbową. Runy, jak wiadomo, są magiczne i nieskończone w dużo bardziej oczywisty sposób — wyjaśnił profesorskim tonem, na co Draco, nadal rozglądając się za miejscem do siedzenia, parsknął pod nosem. Chociaż Severus cały czas zarzekał się o niechęci do swojej przeszłej kariery edukacyjnej, nieustannie udowadniał otoczeniu, że jest urodzonym nauczycielem.

— Wampiry? — powtórzył Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Potter, nie bądź gatunkistą — zganił go Malfoy, uśmiechając się nieprzyjemnie.

— _Wampiry?!_

— Na pewno są tak samo dobrymi pracownikami, jak każdy inny, Potter.

— Nie wspominając już o tym, że nie muszą robić przerw na siku — dodał Severus. Spędzili w urzędzie, rozkrzyczanym w każdym języku świata i okolic, całe popołudnie i wieczór. W końcu udało im się znaleźć trzy miejsca siedzące, z których wygodnie mogli obserwować ludzkie i nieludzkie dramaty dotyczące odmów wizowych i gwałtownych deportacji międzynarodowych w asyście uzbrojonych aurorów. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że gdzieś koło dywizji odwołań od odpraw celnych mignął mu Mundungus Fletcher, ale z drugiej strony to mogła być manifestacja przemęczenia i halucynacji z głodu.

Gdy nareszcie nadeszła kolej Severusa, Draco drzemał z głową opartą o ramię Harry’ego, który od dwóch godzin pozostawał w bezruchu i wpatrywał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w sufit. Snape’owi przemknęło przez myśl, że do takiej ciszy pomiędzy nimi mógłby się z przyjemnością przyzwyczaić. 

— Dzień dobry. — Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do okienka łysiejącego wampira o nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu, który zamiast odpowiedzi zasłonił stanowisko metalową żaluzją z napisem „Przerwa“. Snape rozejrzał się z lekką paniką na boki i z błyskawicznym refleksem eliksiralnego profesjonalisty lecącego w stronę kipiącego kociołka wślizgnął się na sam początek kolejki do okienka obok. Ignorując całkowicie wrogie pomruki i komentarze za swoimi plecami, pokazał siedzącej przed nim urzędniczce swój zmięty numerek, oparł obie dłonie na blacie i powiedział stanowczo w kierunku szyby:

— Muszę się zarejestrować.

Wyjątkowo wychudzona wampirzyca o krwistoczerwonych tęczówkach i takim samym kolorze lakieru na szponiastych paznokciach spojrzała na niego ze znudzeniem i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku kościstą dłoń.

— Musieć to sobie może. Formularz wypełnił? — skrzeknęła.

— Khm. Nie? — mruknął, czując jak jego lewa powieka zaczyna nerwowo drgać.

Urzędniczka przewróciła oczami i wyrzuciła jego numerek do kosza, drugą ręką podając mu wysłużone pióro i długi, skomplikowany formularz zapisany na kiepskiej jakości pergaminie.

— To wypełni i nie zawraca głowy. Następny!

Severus Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu się zmieszał i poczuł początki ataku paniki, choć ze wszech miar starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

— O nie! Nigdzie nie idę. — Nie ruszył się z miejsca i cedził teraz wyrazy z taką wściekłością i stanowczością, że obryzgał śliną szybę. — Czekam tu cały cholerny dzień, pocę się jak szczur i głowa zaraz mi eksploduje. Nigdzie. Nie. Idę!

Wampirzyca posłała mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie pozbawione jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów i emocji.

— Złociutki, a ja tu pracuję dłużej, niż zdążyłam sobie pożyć. Następny! — Machnęła ręką na petenta stojącego za Snape’em, ale były Ślizgon był nieugięty i nie zamierzał się ruszyć. Złapał się mocniej blatu, jak gdyby jego być i nie być od tego zależało.

— Posłuchaj no kobieto i przestań do mnie mówić w trzeciej osobie: jestem-…!

— Co tu jeszcze robi? — przerwała mu. — Powiedziałam przecież! Weźmie nowy numerek, usiądzie, zastanowi się. NASTĘPNY!

Gdy zasuszony staruszek próbował zająć miejsce Snape’a przy okienku, ten zareagował nieomal alergicznie.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! — Posłał czarodziejowi stojącemu za sobą złe spojrzenie, a że Severus Snape z definicji nie potrzebował wkładać wiele wysiłku w zastraszanie ludzi, mężczyzna zaraz się wycofał. 

— Wypełnię ten zasrany formularz, a ty sobie zwyczajnie poczekasz aż skończę, rozumiemy się? — warknął do wampirzycy, popełniając niniejszym elementarny błąd, z którego jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Mistrz eliksirów, nieświadomy faktu, że przeceniał swoje możliwości i zwyczajnie nie był w stanie zastraszyć wampira, sięgnął po pióro i w pełnym skupieniu zaczął wypełniać formularz, całkowicie ignorując wszelkie powstałe za sobą krzyki, gwizdy, pogróżki i życzenia rychłej śmierci. Jako że tą ostatnią miał już w pewnym sensie za sobą i właściwie dlatego tu przyszedł, wypisywanie bzdur w odpowiednich rubryczkach poszło mu całkiem sprawnie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że gdy tylko skończy spisywać historię życia oraz życia po życiu w kratkach i linijkach, rozeźlona urzędniczka już wymyśli sposób, jak go skutecznie udupić. 

Przesunęła językiem po nierówno uszminkowanych ustach i uśmiechnęła się do formularza z satysfakcją, ale gdy tylko jej wzrok padł na imię i nazwisko mistrza eliksirów, pobladła twarz zamieniła się w maskę czystej grozy.

— Niemożliwe. — Zamrugała kilka razy, po czym spojrzała to na Severusa, to na pergamin, a potem jeszcze raz na niego.

W obliczu wzbudzania w innych ludziach uczuć skrajnej paniki Snape poczuł się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, przyzwyczajony do takiego stanu rzeczy. Oparł się nonszalancko o szybę okienka i wykrzywił cienkie wargi w formie czegoś, co pierwotnie miało być uśmiechem, potem przeszło fazę grymasu i zakończyło się czymś pomiędzy.

Wampirzyca tymczasem wyciągnęła spomiędzy folderów, karteczek, karteluszek, zeszytów i ksiąg fioletowy pergamin, po czym nabazgrała na nim szybką wiadomość. Gdy tylko skończyła, kartka zaszeleściła, samoistnie złożyła się w samolocik i błyskawicznie wzleciała w powietrze. 

— Zamknięte! — oznajmiła urzędniczka i wywiesiła kartkę „Punkt obsługi klienta nie obsługuje klienta.“ 

Już miała zamiar się zmyć, ale Severus był szybszy. Szarpnął ją silnie za nadgarstek, przyciągając do siebie tak mocno, że walnęła o szybę.

— Posłuchaj mnie i słuchaj uważnie, bo moja cierpliwość skończyła się trzy godziny temu i nie zamierzam powtarzać ani jednej głoski — syknął, z satysfakcją obserwując rosnące przerażenie w jej ogromnych oczach. — Albo dasz mi wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty, albo zrobię wszystko, czego się po mnie spodziewasz i jeszcze więcej i uwierz mi, że żaden auror nie zdąży tu przybyć zanim z tobą skończę.

Tłumek za Snape’em pokornie cofnął się za przepisową żółtą linię, a wampirzyca postukała drżącym palcem w formularz wypełniony przez byłego Śmierciożercę.

— Nie… Nie złożył pan parafki — jęknęła słabym głosem całkowicie pozbawionym wcześniejszego tonu pełnego wyższości.

Severus spojrzał powoli we wskazane miejsce, a zaraz potem wrócił do świdrowania jej złowrogim spojrzeniem i zacmokał.

— No masz. Cóż za tragiczne niedopatrzenie. — To powiedziawszy, pełnym gracji gestem ujął porzucone przez siebie wcześniej pióro, złożył dwie zamaszyste parafki na każdej ze stron i podsunął jej pergamin. — Coś jeszcze? — Zgrzytnął zębami, niezwykle dobitnie sugerując, żeby dwa razy się zastanowiła zanim powie coś, co mogłoby mu się nie spodobać.

— N-… — zaczęła, a on uniósł jedną brew. 

— Tak? 

— Nie mogę wystawić dokumentu na tej podstawie.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, podczas której niemal cała kolejka za Snape’em wstrzymała oddech.

— A dlaczegóż to nie? — Oparł łokcie na brudnym blacie, patrząc wampirzycy głęboko w oczy. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się na niej zastosować legilimencji, ale liczył na to, że ona o tym nie wie.

— N-nie zaznaczył pan gatunku.

— Gatunku? 

— Tak.

— Pomimo tego, co większość o mnie sądzi, zapewniam panią, że jestem w stu procentach człowiekiem.

Urzędniczka zadrżała mimowolnie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że głęboko w to wątpi.

— A po przemianie? Czym-… _Kim_ teraz pan jest?

Mistrz eliksirów zdawał się załapać jej tok rozumowania i wpatrzył się na powrót w skomplikowany formularz, przesuwając po nim wzrokiem jak gdyby przeglądał menu w restauracji. W końcu westchnął ciężko i puścił jej rękę, pozostawiając po sobie siny ślad odciśniętej dłoni.

— Proszę mi po prostu wystawić cokolwiek, co nie ma w sobie słowa „zombie“ — zdecydował.

Gdy odszedł od okienka ze lśniącym, świeżo zalaminowanym dowodem osobistym w dłoni, tłum petentów rozstąpił się przed nim niczym Morze Czerwone. Nikt nie odważył się mu spojrzeć w oczy. Severus przeszedł samym środkiem z podniesioną głową i zatrzymał się dopiero przy Draconie, który nadal smacznie chrapał. Potter natomiast wpatrywał się w mistrza eliksirów z mieszanką uznania, dezaprobaty i przerażenia.

— Próbowała wysłać wiadomość aurorom — poinformował go Snape, na co Harry z krzywym uśmieszkiem uniósł w górę dłoń ze zgniecionym, wyrywającym się jeszcze samolocikiem.

Były Śmierciożerca musiał niechętnie przyznać, że wyglądało to na początek bardzo udanej współpracy.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco przekroczył próg Malfoy Manor w stanie absolutnego wycieńczenia, wciąż opierając się na Severusie, który dalej nie mógł przeżyć swojej nowej tożsamości i burczał pod nosem antywampiryczne komentarze. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w gruncie rzeczy i tak wyszedł ze wszystkiego obronną ręką, choć z drugiej strony mógł chcieć po prostu ponarzekać. Ledwo jednak znaleźli się w hallu, zauważyli zapalone światło. Draco stanowczo przerwał jego wywód. Natychmiast ocknął się z letargu, wyprostował i przyjął tryb pełnej gotowości. 

— Oczekujesz gości? — mruknął Snape, ale został uciszony.

Draco, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, ruszył przodem. To co zastał w salonie przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. 

— Co ty tu robisz? — fuknął.

Rozciągnięty w poprzek fotela Lucjusz zamachał kieliszkiem wina, rozlewając jego resztki po dywanie. 

— To tak witasz się z ojcem po dziesięciu latach? — burknął nieprzyjemnie. 

Severus rozważnie schował się gdzieś w cieniu, obserwując z daleka rozwój wypadków. Lucjusz wyglądał jakby pił na umór od kilku godzin i prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było. Przerzedzone włosy opadały smętną kępką na jego plecy, a wychudzona, niedogolona twarz i zapuchnięte oczy zdradzały jak bardzo Malfoy senior podupadł na zdrowiu.

— Chodź. 

— Nie.

— Tak. Idziemy. — Draco zabrał mu kieliszek i oplótł się jego ramieniem, prowadząc go chwiejnie w stronę schodów.

Lucjusz mamrotał coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i próbował protestować, ale w gruncie okazał się być dość posłusznym pacjentem. Severus natychmiast zaobserwował z jaką wprawą młody Malfoy radzi sobie z pijanym ojcem i domyślił się, że nie mógł to być pierwszy taki incydent.

— Ani słowa — szepnął Draco, zanim minął schowanego w mroku Snape’a.

Usłuchał. Czekał na dole dopóki nie usłyszał z oddali dźwięku zamykanych drzwi, a potem przemknął do najmniej uczęszczanego skrzydła domu, tak cicho jak tylko podwójny szpieg potrafił. 

Tego dnia zasnął dopiero nad ranem, kiedy słońce już prawie wstawało. Gonitwa myśli nie dawała mu spokoju, sen był urywany, a nieprzejednany instynkt szpiega bił na alarm niczym wewnętrzny budzik. Mistrz eliksirów, nie wiedząc do końca, co dokładnie wyczuwa jego intuicja, wyszedł z samowolnie zaanektowanego przez siebie pokoju i przemierzał niespokojnie długie korytarze Malfoy Manor, dopóki gdzieś w oddali nie usłyszał odgłosów rozmowy. Gdy podążył w tamtą stronę, zaczął się zastanawiać czy to syn i ojciec znów się kłócą. Kiedy zbliżył się na tyle, by móc rozróżnić wyrazy tej przedziwnej wymiany zdań, zobaczył Lucjusza, który stał przed ogromnym portretem Narcyzy. Severus zakradł się bliżej, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. 

Lucjusz jedną rękę opierał na ozdobnej ramie, a drugą trzymał na namalowanej, bladej dłoni żony i zdawał się coś do niej szeptać:

— …i jest dokładnie taki, jakim zawsze go widziałaś. Gdybyś tylko mogła go zobaczyć — pan mecenas, daję słowo. Poważny i całkowicie dorosły… Nasz syn dorósł, a ja to przegapiłem. 

Snape uznał, że obraz musiał zostać namalowany niedługo po ślubie — najmłodsza z sióstr Black wyglądała na nim bardzo dziewczęco. Jej długie, srebrne włosy opadały kaskadą na plecy, a poważny wzrok skierowany był w jakiś nieokreślony punkt przed nią. Severus nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek widział Lodową Narcyzę tak naturalną i spokojną.

— Czemu nie mogłem cię posłuchać? — Malfoy przytulił policzek do płótna, a Severus wycofał się w głąb korytarza, nie chcąc przerywać tego przejmującego monologu.

Od razu zauważył, że obraz jest niemagiczny i nigdy nic nikomu nie odpowie, a sądząc po zrozpaczonym wyrazie twarzy Lucjusza on również był tego faktu bardzo boleśnie świadom.


	5. Chapter 5

** Rozdział V **

 

Draco Malfoy zwyczajnie nie tolerował zakłócania porządku swojego osobistego wszechświata. Nic ani nikt nie było dopuszczane nawet o pół cala poza granicę profesjonalnego kontaktu, dzięki czemu jego ulubiona fasada nieczułego dupka mogła być z powodzeniem zachowana — przynajmniej do teraz. Gdy obudził się grubo po dziewiątej, w rozgrzebanej pościeli, niewyspany od stresu, spocony i nie do końca przytomny, przez ułamek sekundy pozostawał w błogiej nieświadomości. Miał nadzieję, że być może wczoraj zwyczajnie zbyt dużo wypił — ale zaraz potem wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora przyszły do niego falami: ojciec. Sever. I pieprzony Potter.

— Slytherinie… — Zwiesił nogi za materac ogromnego łóżka i z ulgą dotknął nimi zimnej podłogi. Kiedy już przetarł oczy i zdążył oprzytomnieć, nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, która godzina. Uznał, że najpierw prysznic. I kawa. A potem się zobaczy.

Tego dnia zdecydował się na grafitowy garnitur i czarny krawat, którego podwójny windsorski węzeł w wielkim pośpiechu udoskonalał jeszcze w hallu. Postanowił, że na wariackie papiery jest jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie, a co innego aż iskrzyło normalnością, jeśli nie krawaty? Nie podda się tak łatwo. Chaos i Draco Malfoy zwyczajnie nie szli ze sobą w parze. Pójdzie do sądu, dopracuje ostatnią linię obrony swojej klientki, być może nawet zje lunch… Tak. Brzmiało rozsądnie.

— Dokąd to się wybieramy? — Za jego plecami kostki lodu brzęknęły o pustą szklankę, a on zamarł w pół kroku od wyjścia.

— Nie twój interes — odparł automatycznie, ściskając aktówkę w dłoni i czując, że ręce zaczynają mu się pocić bez żadnej wyraźnej przyczyny. Nie zdarzyło mu się to od czasów szkolnych. Na widok miny swojego syna, Lucjusz uśmiechnął się cynicznie pod nosem.

— Whisky się skończyła. — Zamachał szklanką tak energicznie, że jedna z kostek lodu upadła na podłogę i prześlizgnęła się po marmurowych płytach aż pod nogi Dracona.

Ten spojrzał na ojca z wyraźną niechęcią i otworzył zamaszyście drzwi.

— Moje kondolencje.

Przetransportował się do Londynu w nieprawdopodobnie podłym humorze. Jak na złość, Anglia wyjątkowo postanowiła przypomnieć sobie o wszystkich cechach charakterystycznych dla znienawidzonej przez Dracona pory roku. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a ruch powietrza pozostawał minimalny. Niezadowolony, a do tego mocno spocony, wszedł do biura marszowym krokiem, ledwo powstrzymując się od pootwierania zaklęciami wszystkich okien.

— Dzień dobry, panie Malfoy! — Zdecydowanie zbyt pogodna sekretarka wyciągnęła w jego stronę naręcze sowiej poczty, dwa wezwania do sądu i cztery wyjce. 

— Felicia-… — zaczął zmęczonym głosem, przyjmując wszystkie „podarki” ze zrezygnowaniem. 

— Powinien się pan pospieszyć z tymi czerwonymi skurczybykami, zaczynają drżeć. — Kobieta niewzruszenie zabrała mu aktówkę z dłoni i zastąpiła ją kubkiem kawy.

— Felicia…

— Dziś rano pani Jordan-Norton-Winston fiukała już dwa razy-…

— Doprawy? Zdecydowała się w końcu na jedno nazwisko?

Czarownica zgromiła go wzrokiem i kontynuowała niewzruszenie:

— Radziłabym zająć się nią od razu. Pisał też-…

— Felicia, nie.

— Ale-…

— Nie mam teraz na to czasu.

— Panie Malfoy!

— Jest jeszcze za wcześnie!

Spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem i machnięciem różdżki otworzyła na oścież przeszklone drzwi do jego gabinetu, w którym wisiał ogromny, magiczny zegar z czterema wskazówkami i konstelacjami, przesuwającymi się po tarczy w zawrotnym tempie.

— Jest dziesiąta — poinformowała go matczynym tonem. — Od pół godziny powinien pan być w sądzie.

Tym samym więcej niż bardzo cierpliwa sekretarka, zatrudniona jako czternasta z rzędu, została porzucona z naręczem dokumentów, kawą, płaszczem i stosikiem wyjców, które po aportacji Malfoya zaczęły się uaktywniać jeden po drugim.

 

* * *

 

 

Sprawy, którymi zajmował się Draco, rzadko trafiały do sądów najwyższej instancji, a o Wizengamocie już w ogóle mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć. Według niego największą zbrodnią do jakiej dochodziło podczas rozpraw, w których uczestniczył, był fakt, że nikt nigdy nie dawał mu skończyć przemowy. Jasne, zazwyczaj wygrywał, miał za co żyć i za co jeść, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się pozbyć irytującego wrażenia, że przecież chyba nie tylko o to w życiu chodziło.

— … i, jak już wspominałem, oskarżona to nie tylko wzorowa obywatelka, ale też matka trójki wspaniałych dzieci, których edukacja-…

— Dobrze już dobrze, mecenasie. — Sędzia, ubrany w przepisową karminową szatę, stuknął młotkiem w pulpit katedry i machnął ręką w stronę klientki Dracona. — Oskarżona jest wolna! Co tam dalej mamy, Freddie? — Schylił się w stronę protokolanta, który machnięciem różdżki przywołał do siebie kolejny stosik folderów. 

— Ale… — Malfoy wyglądał jakby przypadkiem połknął muchę. — Wysoki sądzie, ich edukacja to nadrzędna-…! — próbował jeszcze, ale zaraz został pociągnięty do wyjścia przez swoją klientkę, która chciała się wydostać z sali rozpraw jak najszybciej. Złapał się drewnianej ławki i wyszarpnął rękaw z jej palców.

— Puszczaj, kobieto! — syknął.

— Panie Malfoy. — Sędzia wychylił się zza pulpitu, czego nie zwykł robić, i zsunął dalej na nos swoje okrągłe okulary, świdrując adwokata surowym spojrzeniem. — Wygrał pan sprawę.

— Wysoki sądzie-… 

— … i radzę się stąd zabierać, zanim zmienię zdanie. Następny! — Stuknął młotkiem ponownie, tym razem dużo głośniej.

Draco wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale w końcu posłusznie pozbierał swoje papiery. Przy wyjściu z sądu zapalił papierosa, tylko jednym uchem słuchając podziękowań klientki, której właśnie wywalczył niemałe alimenty. Salazarze, nie po toprzecież poszedł na studia! Chciał od życia czegoś więcej, żądał prestiżu! Rozgłosu! Rzucił na chodnik wypalony tylko do połowy niedopałek i bez pożegnania aportował się do gabinetu, gdzie ledwo zdążył się otrząsnąć po teleportacji, a zaaferowana Felicia już poderwała się zza biurka i zaatakowała go popołudniowym wydaniem _Proroka Codziennego_.

— Czytaj! — Nieomal wsadziła jego twarz w gazetę, czego zirytowany Draco nie przyjął zbyt przychylnie.

— Cholera jasna! Bo zatrudnię nową sekretarkę!

— Asystentkę — poprawiła go ostro. — I nie łudź się, że znajdziesz chętnych. Czytaj!

 

_Do niedawna uznany za zmarłego były Śmierciożerca, znany podwójny szpieg i człowiek, którego dobrego imienia wielokrotnie bronił sam Harry Potter, postanowił wyjść z ukrycia. Jak donosi nasze anonimowe źródło, wczoraj w nocy Severus Snape osobiście zarejestrował się w Departamencie Magicznej Migracji i Pozaziemskich Przesiedleń jako_ ** _nieumarły._**

 

_Nasuwa się pytanie: czy to dlatego przez niemal dekadę pozostawał w ukryciu? Czy Chłopiec Który Przeżył pomógł mu usunąć się w cień? I jeżeli tak,_ **_co jeszcze ukrywa nowy Szef Biura Aurorów?_ ** _Więcej na stronie_ **_36._ **

 

Draco zmiął gazetę w rękach i wziął głęboki, niespokojny oddech. Felicia z pełną powagą podała mu jeszcze dwie gazety, obydwie tanie szmatławce z horoskopami i fałszywymi historiami o duchach.

— Są o nim obszerne artykuły jeszcze w tych dwóch. 

— Kurwa!

— W rzeczy samej. 

— Pieprzona Skeeter! — prychnął i rozwichrzył obiema dłońmi starannie zaczesane włosy.

— Mów co chcesz, w porównaniu do matki wypada całkiem nieźle…

Draco już jej nie słuchał. Był za bardzo zajęty ogarnianiem kryzysu. Rzucił _Proroka_ na podłogę i wparował do gabinetu, a Felicia podążyła za nim, machając w powietrzu jeszcze jednym piśmidłem.

— Jedna z nich podaje jego byłą uczennicę jako źródło i razem snują obszerną teorię, że Snape od lat był wampirem!

Draco warknął pod nosem i rzucił marynarkę na oparcie krzesła, po czym poluzował krawat i rozejrzał się za puszką po kawie, w której trzymał proszek Fiuu.

— Za chwilę cała Anglia się o nim dowie! — warknął, stukając szufladami biurka.

— Co masz na myśli _dowie?!_

Rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie.

— O Merlinie… Więc to wszystko prawda? — Wpatrzyła się w walające się po podłodze gazety, jak gdyby dopiero teraz je zauważyła. — Draco?

— Nie teraz! — westchnął ze zmęczeniem. — Gdzie ta puszka?

— Draco!

— Powiedziałem _nie teraz!_

— W porządku. — Machnęła ręką i odwróciła się na pięcie. — Jak chcesz. Ale w końcu będziesz musiał zacząć gadać! Kto wie czy aurorzy nie zaczną nas przesłuchiwać? Najpierw pytają o życie pozagrobowe Snape’a, a potem-…!

— Podejrzewają, że wstał z martwych?!

Felicia obróciła się gwałtownie z powrotem, gdy zorientowała się, że Draco brzmiał bardziej jakby ktoś wyjawił głęboko skrywany sekret, niż powiedział coś absolutnie niedorzecznego.

Milczał chwilę, ale zaraz otrząsnął się z letargu, gdy znalazł to czego szukał. Wrzucił do kominka sporą garść zielonego proszku. Płomienie zabuzowały i rozjarzyły się jaskrawym, magicznym blaskiem.

— Draco?

— Później.

— Jakie później! Wracaj tu! — Próbowała podbiec do kominka, ale Draco zdążył się wymknąć.

Gdy nieomal upadł twarzą na sam środek dywanu w salonie w Malfoy Manor, siedzący w fotelu Lucjusz nawet nie mrugnął. Wpatrywał się zamiast tego we wpadające przez okno promienie słoneczne i zdawał się być nieobecny duchem. Sądząc po tym, że w jeden dzień udało mu się opróżnić pół zawartości własnego sekretnego barku, Draco szczerze wierzył, że mógł nie kontaktować ze światem zewnętrznym.

— Gdzie jest Snape? — wysyczał, podnosząc się do pionu i jeszcze nie mogąc dojść do siebie po takiej dawce intensywnej teleportacji. 

Lucjusz milczał przez chwilę, aż w końcu wymamrotał:

— Co zrobiłeś z oranżerią twojej matki?

— Nic. — Otrzepał spodnie i podszedł do ojca, by wyszarpnąć mu pustą szklankę z dłoni. Postawił ją z hukiem na samym szczycie gabloty z rodową porcelaną. — Jest taka jak była.

— Jest martwa! — oburzył się Malfoy senior, odwracając do syna, ale wciąż szukając punktu zaczepienia całkowicie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

— Tak. — Silił się na spokój. — Od dawna. A teraz gadaj gdzie jest Snape!

— Nie wiem jak mogłeś pozwolić jej uschnąć. — Lucjusz wpatrzył się z powrotem w okno. — Kochała te kwiaty. 

Draco powoli zacisnął pięści, czując jak traci cierpliwość.

— Opanujżesz się, człowieku! — warknął. — Moja matka _nigdy_ niczego nie kochała!

Nieomal wybiegł z pokoju i przez dobrych parę minut nawoływał Snape’a po całym domu, zanim zorientował się, że byli w nim z ojcem całkowicie sami. Przeklinając na całe gardło wrócił na dół, myśląc intensywnie, gdzie też Snape mógł się podziewać. Niestety posiadał dość ograniczoną wiedzę na temat własnego ojca chrzestnego i właściwie poza Hogwartem nie przychodziło mu do głowy żadne inne miejsce, w którym mistrz eliksirów mógłby się chować. No, może z jednym małym wyjątkiem…

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy tego dnia Draco teleportował się już po raz nie wiadomo który, zorientował się, że chyba zaczyna mu być słabo. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć momenty, gdy faktycznie stracił przytomność, a teraz nie był pewien, czy oto właśnie nie naszedł kolejny z nich. Grunt, że chyba był na właściwym tropie, bo w oddali zamajaczyła mu znajoma, przygarbiona sylwetka. W duchu pogratulował sobie dobrej pamięci i logicznego myślenia. Być może nigdy Snape’a uważnie nie słuchał, ale wrodzona zdolność oceny charakterów pozwoliła wysnuć wniosek, że istniały właściwie tylko dwa miejsca, z którymi kiedykolwiek związał się emocjonalnie. Sądząc po tym, jak zimny i nieczuły charakter jego ojciec chrzestny posiadał, Draco był zdumiony, że tym drugim było akurat to. Widocznie jednak Sever miał swoje powody.

— Spinner’s End? Naprawdę?

Snape spojrzał na chrześniaka z góry i rzucił w mokrą trawę dopalającego się jeszcze papierosa. Nawet nie skomentował jakkolwiek faktu jego obecności, co Draco uznał za cichy komplement pod adresem jego zdolności dedukcji.

Snape nadal się nie odzywał, a Malfoy zaczynał marznąć. Wsunął ręce w kieszenie spodni. W przeciwieństwie do Londynu panował tu przenikliwy chłód. Stali na wzgórzu, z którego rozpościerał się widok na otaczające Cokeworth mokradła i brunatne, zaniedbane wrzosowiska. Za ich plecami senne uliczki przepełnionego smogiem miasta tonęły w lepkiej, dusznej i nieprzeniknionej mgle, a ogromny komin od dawna nieużywanej fabryki górował nad domami niczym ponure fatum. Szarawą cegłę opuszczonych budynków porastał teraz brud i wilgotny mech. Wszędzie panował słodkawy, stęchły odór śmieci i czegoś technicznego, co prawdopodobnie miało swoją genezę w ruinach opuszczonych zakładów pracy. Od pokrytego nieczystościami brzegu błotnistej rzeki, która przecinała Cokeworth dokładnie w połowie, dochodził leniwy, przytłumiony plusk. Malfoy aż się wzdrygnął na samą myśl, że mógłby dorastać w miejscu takim jak to. Nic dziwnego, że Sever był nieodwracalnie skrzywiony.

Jedynym plusem ich obecnej lokalizacji był fakt, że w Cokeworth już od dawna nic nikogo nie mogło zaskoczyć, więc widokiem dwóch byłych Śmierciożerców mógłby się co najwyżej nacieszyć jakiś bezdomny menel. 

— Przypuszczam, że powinienem był lepiej zadbać o swój testament — mruknął w końcu Severus, splatając ręce na torsie i patrząc z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy na podupadającą konstrukcję Spinner’s End, której spora część wyglądała, jakby przeszedł przez nią huragan, a zaraz potem Szatańska Pożoga. 

— Chyba sobie kpisz! Jak znam życie to wysypisko śmieci pewnie dostałoby się mnie — odparł Draco z pretensją, po czym obszukał się na okoliczność papierosów, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zostawił papierośnicę w kieszeni płaszcza. Do licha, żeby wypadać w takim pośpiechu! Nie powinien był dawać zastraszać się w ten sposób własnej asystentce… Sekretarce!

Severus nie skomentował nawet tej jawnej impertynencji i z wielką łaską zaproponował chrześniakowi papierosa ze swojej wymiętej paczki Silk Cutów. Draco nie próbował nawet dociekać, skąd też stary drań mógł ją wytrzasnąć. Z tego co wiedział, Snape nie posiadał przecież ani różdżki, ani pieniędzy. 

— Wiesz… Potter przyszedł do mnie zaraz na początku, kiedy dopiero co otworzyłem biuro. — Zaciągnął się głęboko i starał nie drżeć z zimna. — Próbował mnie zatrudnić do szukania twoich spadkobierców. 

Snape spojrzał na niego z lekkim powątpiewaniem, zupełnie jakby podejrzewał zaćmienie umysłowe.

— No, no! Tylko bez takich — burknął Draco, odgadując zaraz jego zamiary. — Doskonale wiedział, że żadnych nie było. Nie wiem czemu nagle zapałał taką obsesją na twoim punkcie, ale chyba bardzo się starał naprawić przeszłość.

Mistrz eliksirów wtrącił zaraz zimno:

— Po co mi o tym mówisz?

Malfoy przewrócił oczami i szturchnął go w bok. Snape nawet się nie poruszył i nadal stał sztywno wyprostowany w tym samym miejscu.

— Bo jako jedyny człowiek na tym żałosnym świecie dostałeś prawdziwą drugą szansę, Sever. Nie spierdol tego.

„Sever“ pokręcił tylko głową i zaczął iść w dół zbocza, w kierunku rozwalającego się domu. Rosnące nieopodal wielkie drzewo o rozłożystych konarach i zapadniętym pniu było chyba jedynym, co tak naprawdę stanowiło namacalny fragment jego przeszłości — chyba już tylko na tym Potter nie mógł położyć swoich sentymentalnych gryfońskich łap.

— Aha, i jeszcze! — zawołał za nim Draco. — Żeby nie było za różowo: jesteś sławny!

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obracając na śliskiej trawie tak zamaszyście, że niemal się przewrócił. Niestety nadal miał na sobie pożyczone od chrześniaka spodnie i koszulę, więc brak szaty, którą mógłby złowieszczo powiewać odczuwał dość boleśnie. Jako rekompensatę wbił w Dracona wściekłe spojrzenie, a on wyrzucił z pełną nonszalancją niedopałek do błotnistej kałuży i dogonił go spokojnym truchcikiem.

— Trzeba było się nie pokazywać światu na oczy, Sever. Dzięki Skeeter jesteś już na każdej okładce, ba!, _Twoje medium_ i _Świat pozagrobowy i ty_ chcą przeprowadzać z tobą wywiady.

— Skeeter? — zmarszczył swój niebywałych rozmiarów nos z pełnym obrzydzeniem. — To ta krowa jeszcze coś pisuje?

— Jej córka — wyjaśnił Draco. — Niemniej zawzięta niż mamusia, chociaż zdecydowanie lepsza dziennikarka, to jej muszę przyznać.

Severus nie wyglądał jakby był skłonny uwierzyć. Zerknął ostatni raz w stronę Spinner’s End, a potem westchnął ciężko, niczym człowiek bardzo zmęczony życiem po życiu. Blondyn zacmokał z dezaprobatą i poklepał go po ramieniu. 

— Teraz już nawet nie masz jak się schować. Trzeba było mnie słuchać.

Snape zgrzytnął zębami, krzywiąc się sardonicznie.

— Wybacz, ale ostatnim razem słuchanie cudzych rozkazów skończyło się dla mnie nader tragicznie.

Draco podparł się pod boki.

— Tak, moje gratulacje, Sever, dalej bądź uparty! Za to teraz, zamiast Voldemorta, twoim tropem podążają wariatki piszące horoskopy, fałszywe media spirytystyczne… Tak, tak! Nie rób na mnie takich oczu! A zaraz za nimi chcą się do ciebie dobrać Zarząd Kontroli Pozaczarodziejskich Bytów i Stworzeń i Miriam Skeeter! Awansowałeś, nie ma co.

— _Miriam? —_ Brwi Snape’a podjechały tak wysoko, że zniknęły pod opadającymi na czoło strąkami niedomytych włosów.

_—_ Czego chcesz? Porządne żydowskie imię. Gdyby jej mamusia przestała się tak zawzięcie farbować na tą żałosną platynę, być może dostrzegłbyś podobieństwo i-… Sever, czego rżysz?

Ten właśnie moment Severus wybrał sobie, by parsknąć bezczelnym, gromkim śmiechem. Śmiał się głośno i tak długo, że Draco aż się cofnął, stojąc teraz przed nim w absolutnym stuporze i podejrzewając udar — u niego albo u siebie, kwestia dogadania.

— Do ciężkiej cholery, czy dane mi dziś będzie skończyć myśl! — Potrząsnął Snape’a za ramię. — Sever! Opanuj się!

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Doprawdy, śmiejący się mistrz eliksirów to fenomen pogodowy, którego miał nadzieję nigdy nie oglądać. Kiedy Snape w końcu złapał oddech, pokręcił tylko głową i otarł łzy z kącików podkrążonych i zmęczonych oczu.

— Sever?

— To po prostu… To po prostu jest za głupie! — Zachichotał jeszcze, na co Malfoy zacisnął usta i skrzywił się z głębokim niesmakiem, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, by mistrz eliksirów mógł jakkolwiek, _kiedykolwiek_ robić coś podobnego. 

— Przepraszam?

— Czy ty słyszysz sam siebie? — Jęknął, nadal rozbawiony. — Media? Horoskopy? Jaka druga szansa? Slytherinie, moje życie to przecież niekończący się debilizm!

— Cieszę się, że tak na to patrzysz, bo w takim układzie to, co powiem teraz powinno wprawić cię w prawdziwą euforię…

 

* * *

 

 

Profesor McGonagall stopniowo czuła, jak osuwa się w objęcia szaleństwa i zaczyna dryfować w oparach absurdu. Dwa dni temu w ścianie w lochach otworzył się portal. Mało tego, przeszedł przez niego jeden człowiek, który wbrew wszelkim namacalnym dowodom zginął, pozostawał nieżywy przez niemal dekadę, logicznie rzecz ujmując zwyczajnie nadal _musiał_ być martwy… tyle tylko, że wybitnie nie był. Chodził jak Snape, mówił jak on i nawet posiadał całą jego życiową wiedzę. Jedyne czego najwidoczniej nie miał, to dość rozumu, by siedzieć cicho i nie zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi!

Teraz przez niego Minerwa miała na swoich rękach tak wielki bajzel, że nawet nie wiedziała, za który problem wziąć się najpierw. A jakby tego jeszcze było mało, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jedyną osobą, która faktycznie mogła pomóc w zamknięciu tego piekielnego portalu… Zwyczajnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

— Podobno Irytek widział ją w lochach, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Sir Nicholas. — Spojrzała z niechęcią na filiżankę zimnej już herbaty. — Aż strach pomyśleć… Albusie, myślisz, że portal mógł ją wciągnąć?

— Moja droga, portale nie zwykły nikogo ot tak _wsysać._

_—_ Ale gdyby…?

— To nikt nie mógłby złamać twoich zaklęć ochronnych.

— Ona by mogła. 

— Ale po co miałaby to robić?

Portret Albusa Dumbledore’a spojrzał na nią znacząco. Tymczasem Phineas Nigellus Black poruszył się niespokojnie w swojej ramie, pogrążając się na moment w mało charakterystycznym dla siebie milczeniu. Minerwa była zdumiona, że jeszcze nie włączył się w dyskusję.

— Nie jestem w stanie zamknąć go bez niej, Albusie. — Załamała ręce. — Zwyczajnie nie jestem. To nie żadna fałszywa skromność, to po prostu fakty. Nikt oprócz niej nie posiadał takiej wiedzy o strukturze magii. Nie zatrudnię nikogo innego, bo nie mogę przecież nikomu powiedzieć, że w Hogwarcie otworzył się nagle międzygwiezdny portal! Rodzice wycofają uczniów ze szkoły, to będzie koniec wszystkiego, co przez ostatnie dziesięć lat udało nam się odbudować!

Dumbledore nadal unikał odpowiedzi, za to ten moment właśnie wybrał portret Briana Gagwilde’a, by przerwać od dziesięcioleci rozgrywaną z profesorem Aragonem partię szachów:

— Moja droga Minerwo, zdajesz się zapominać, że oprócz Septimy istnieje przecież jeszcze jeden czarodziej o zdolnościach dalece przewyższających wielu innych współczesnych magów. Mało tego, teraz masz do niego, że tak to ujmę, _wolny dostęp._

Obecna dyrektorka spojrzała na Krukona z niejaką niechęcią, a jej wzrok podążył do pustej ramy, w której do niedawna jeszcze znajdowała się ponura sylwetka jej poprzenika. 

— Doprawdy! To chyba jakaś zbiorowa halucynacja. Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, dlaczego wszyscy nagle zapałaliście do niego taką sympatią.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Rozdział VI **

 

Severus Snape, na nieszczęście wszystkich knujących za jego plecami, tym razem nie miał zamiaru poddawać się niczyim planom działania. Powoli godził się ze szczególnością swojej nowej egzystencji, ale w związku z faktem, że jego wysoce… _specyficznego_ charakteru nie zmieniłby nawet sam diabeł, mistrz eliksirów jak zwykle zamierzał podejść do wszystkiego na własnych warunkach.

— Jak słowo daję, Sever, nie każ mi się dziś więcej teleportować, bo chyba zwymiotuję.

— Nie bądź dzieckiem.

— Odezwał się!

— Milcz.

Severus z niejaką satysfakcją dostrzegał rzucane mu niespokojne spojrzenia mijających ich przechodniów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pół czarodziejskiego świata za sprawą latorośli Skeeter dowiedziało się o jego powrocie, a teorie o wampiryzmie i powstaniu z martwych rozrastały się jak grzyby po deszczu, ale nie spodziewał się, że plotka rozniesie się na aż tak wielką skalę. Choć, musiał przyznać, miało to również i dobre strony. 

Gdy jakaś czarownica gwałtownie odciągnęła od niego swoje dziecko i przeszła z nim na drugą stronę Pokątnej, na ustach Nietoperza z Lochów pojawił się pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech.

— Salazarze! — Draco zapalił papierosa, patrząc na Snape’a ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Nie mógłbyś być bardziej pokręcony nawet gdybyś się postarał.

— Myślałem, że ci niedobrze? 

— Doznałem cudownego ozdrowienia. Daleko jeszcze?

Gdy stanęli przed sklepem Ollivandera, Draco wyrzucił niedopałek do studzienki ściekowej i obejrzał się przez ramię. Przechodzące po drugiej stronie chodnika nastolatki przystanęły na ich widok, a jedna szepnęła coś do drugiej w wielkim zaaferowaniu. Malfoy junior miał dzisiejszego dnia już po kokardę, więc zaraz posłał im swoje najlepsze rozeźlone spojrzenie, a to skutecznie rozgoniło plotkary na cztery wiatry. 

— Wchodzisz czy nie? — rzucił do Severusa, który uniósł kpiąco jedną brew.

— Nie chciałem ci przerywać.

Pierwszy przestąpił próg antycznego przybytku, a Draco podążył za nim, w myślach nakazując sobie jak najszybsze urwanie z chrzestnym kontaktu. Zaczynał bardzo wyraźnie odczuwać jego fatalny wpływ na swoją delikatną psychikę. 

— Co do cholery…? 

_Ach._ No tak.

Z niejaką satysfakcją obserwował, jak Snape starał się przywołać z pamięci latami szlifowany do perfekcji wyraz twarzy „mam to w dupie“, ale najwidoczniej musiał wyjść z wprawy, bo całkowicie mu nie wyszło.

— Tak właśnie przypuszczałam, że niedługo się pan u nas pojawi. — Skoczna, ostrzyżona na zapałkę brunetka opierała się pewnie obiema dłońmi o szklaną ladę i za wszelką cenę odmawiała bycia Garrickiem Ollivanderem, którego starszy Ślizgon spodziewał się tam zastać.

— Sever, nie rób takiej miny. To jego córka, a nie jakiś bogin — syknął Draco teatralnym szeptem, popychając zastygłego w zdumieniu Snape’a do przodu.

— Gdzie Ollivander? — warknął obcesowo mistrz eliksirów.

— Wielka szkoda, że pańska różdżka została zniszczona, panie Snape — gładko zmieniła temat i podeszła do niego lekkim krokiem. Edukacja w Beauxbatons oszczędziła jej traumy edukacyjnej jaką był Severus Snape, więc teraz ponury czarodziej nie robił na niej większego wrażenia. Jedyne informacje, jakich mogła na jego temat zaczerpnąć, prawdopodobnie podchodziły z drugiej ręki.

— Co to było, _Dalbergia melanoxylon?_ — Posłała mu pełen wyższości uśmiech i bez pytania złapała go za prawą rękę, unosząc ją do mdłego światła, które dawał wiszący pod sufitem przykurzony żyrandol. 

— Całkowicie nieelastyczna i humorzasta… — Kilkakrotnie zgięła jego palec wskazujący i środkowy, marszcząc czoło w skupieniu. —…ale dobra do ciężkich uroków. A przynajmniej tak słyszałam, bo od dawna już nie sprowadzamy czarnodrzewu. Nie da się go zmusić do współpracy. — Mrugnęła do niego bezczelnie.

Snape wyrwał się gwałtownie z jej uścisku, a Draco opadł z westchnięciem na niewymownie wysiedziany, przeżarty przez mole fotel, który w latach swojej świetności zapewne mógł być czerwony. Coś czuł, że przy trudnym charakterze Severusa i niefrasobliwym podejściu nowej właścicielki sklepu całe to wybieranie będzie trwało wieki.

— Czy mógłbym-… — wycedził mistrz eliksirów z oburzeniem, ale dziewczyna zaraz mu przerwała:

— Nie. 

— Jednakowoż wolałbym-…

— Proszę się rozgościć, chyba mam coś w sam raz na stanie! — Próbowała wrócić do żartobliwego paplania, choć Snape miał na ten temat całkiem odmienne zdanie i nadal trzymał się głównego zamierzenia:

— Pani ojciec-…!

— Cierpliwości! — Dziewczyna zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i naraz całkowicie spoważniała. Przestała już nawet udawać, że ma zamiar być wobec niego uprzejma, skoro on nie umiał odwdzięczyć się chociaż strzępkiem kurtuazji.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a stojąca przy długim regale drabina przysunęła się błyskawicznie w jej stronę. Wspięła się na najwyższy szczebel i zrzuciła na ladę fioletowe, nieco wyblakłe pudełko, a następnie gwizdnęła głośno na palcach. W jej stronę samoistnie podleciały jeszcze dwa inne z przeciwległej półki.

— No? Proszę machnąć! — Odchyliła się nieco w tył, schodząc niespiesznie na ziemię.

Snape, absolutnie sceptycznie, otworzył z wielką łaską pierwsze pudełko i wyjął z niego cienką, brązową różdżkę, którą machnął bez entuzjazmu. Z jej końca wyleciało trochę iskier, ale poza tym nie stało się nic bardziej spektakularnego. Niezrażona tym panna Ollivander podsunęła mu pozostałe dwa opakowania, ale gdy kolejne różdżki nie zdziałały nic szczególnego, odrobinę zrzedła jej mina. 

Zajmując wygodne miejsce w fotelu, Draco wykazał się niebywałą intuicją — dwie godziny później Severus tylko coraz bardziej się wściekał, a żadna różdżka nie miała nawet mglistego zamiaru go wybrać.

— Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, jeszcze nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło… — Dziewczyna plątała się w zeznaniach, a rozeźlony mistrz eliksirów podwijał właśnie rękawy i na chybił-trafił próbował zmusić do działania już całkowicie przypadkowe egzemplarze. Niektóre działały, niektóre nie, ale żaden nie chciał go w pełni usłuchać.

— Panie Snape, zapewniam, że w całej karierze moich przodków jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzył się niezadowolony klient, to-…

— Co mnie to obchodzi, to przecież jakaś farsa! — Wkurzony do granic Nietoperz podszedł do niej i odrzucił kolejną niesubordynowaną różdżkę w kąt. — Czy w końcu przyznasz, że to nie twoje powołanie i dasz mi porozmawiać ze specjalistą?!

Nowa właścicielka sklepu wyprostowała się zaraz dumnie, a że sama nie była niska, nie dała mu się zastraszyć.

— Cóż, bardzo chętnie — wycedziła, patrząc teraz na byłego Śmierciożercę z istnym mordem w oczach. — Gdy już się z nim skontaktujesz, przekaż proszę moje pozdrowienia, panie Snape, i daj znać co lepiej zadziałało przy komunikacji: szklana kula czy plansza ouija.

Zirytowany mistrz eliksirów na ułamek sekundy dał po sobie poznać zmieszanie, ale zaraz później wypadł ze sklepu zły jak diabli, nie dopuszczając do głosu ani ułamka ludzkich odruchów i, rzecz jasna, nie mając zamiaru przepraszać za nietakt. Powinien był się domyślić, że tylko śmierć mogła powstrzymać starego Ollivandera od pełnienia zawodu.

Draco wyszedł za nim spacerowym krokiem, cmokając pod nosem z dezaprobatą.

— Powalasz na kolana, Sever, naprawdę. Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, że twój poprzedni szef skutecznie nadszarpnął zdrowie biednego staruszka?

Snape wysapał tylko pod nosem jakąś niezrozumiałą, złowróżbną groźbę, obmacując się po kieszeniach na okoliczność papierosów. Zorientował się jednak, że musiał je zgubić w całym tym zamieszaniu z machaniem rękami, a duma nie pozwoliła mu po nie wrócić. 

— Chodź. 

W poszukiwaniu resztek godności próbował chociaż Dracona zastraszyć spojrzeniem, ale młody Ślizgon nawet nie mrugnął. Niechętnie złapał chrześniaka za ramię i teleportował się z nim do Hogsmeade. I tak byli już mocno spóźnieni.

 

* * *

 

 

Minerwa McGonagall podeszła z niemałą rezerwą do tego, z jakim spokojem Severus przyjął całe jej sprawozdanie o zaginięciu Septimy Vector. Miejscami przypuszczała, iż wynikało to z bardzo istotnego faktu, że nie słuchał jej wcale. Osobiście postanowiła, że chyba czas pójść w jego ślady i również przestać odczuwać jakąkolwiek potrzebę przejmowania się powstałym bałaganem. Zaczynało jej być wszystko jedno i szczerze mówiąc taki stan rzeczy bardzo ją relaksował. Odchyliła się na krześle i, sącząc herbatę, przyglądała się administracyjnej katastrofie z pierwszego rzędu.

W gabinecie dyrektorskim zebrał się gros hogwarckich nauczycieli, więc, siłą rzeczy, panował w nim również niebywały harmider — wszyscy gadali między sobą i zapętlali się już w wykrzykiwanych na temat mistrza eliksirów komentarzach, na które on pozostawał idealnie obojętny. Jedynym, który się na nie oburzał był, co niezwykłe, wezwany interwencyjnie Harry Potter.

— Severusie? 

— Hm.

— Powiesz coś w końcu?

— Tak, Potter. Z wielką przyjemnością wróciłbym do układu, w którym nie mówisz do mnie po imieniu. — Snape oderwał się na chwilę od patrzenia w okno. — A najlepiej: nie mówisz do mnie wcale.

Draco przewrócił oczami, po czym dosypał do swojej herbaty więcej cukru i zamieszał zawzięcie, obijając łyżeczkę o brzegi filiżanki i dając do zrozumienia, że cały ten cyrk zaczyna go przerastać. Naprawdę, myślałby kto, że skoro Wybraniec pokonał Voldemorta i na stałe wyniósł się ze szkoły, dziwne rzeczy zwyczajnie przestaną się tu dziać.

Cała ta historia o portalu w Ministerstwie, o którym właśnie opowiedział im Ha-… Potter, była w najlepszym wypadku niepokojąca. Czy to możliwe, że łączył się z tamtym w lochach? Ale, jeżeli tak, to czy gdzieś jeszcze otworzył się trzeci? Albo czwarty? Slytherinie, co za kołchoz! Naprawdę, to on powinien przewodniczyć temu zebraniu — zamiast się przekrzykiwać, przynajmniej zadawał właściwe pytania.

— Minerwo, jeżeli pozwolisz…

— Filiusie, nie musisz mnie prosić o pozwolenie, naprawdę. — Dyrektorka zdjęła okulary i potarła nasadę nosa, przymykając oczy ze zmęczenia. — Na tym etapie każda rozsądna sugestia będzie tu na wagę złota.

Maleńki czarodziej poprawił się na krześle i odchrząknął znacząco, co uciszyło chociaż część pokrzykujących czarodziejów.

— Tak… Chciałem… Otóż… Na wstępie pozwolę sobie jednak zaznaczyć, że dobrze cię znów widzieć, Severusie. Mimo poprzednich okoliczności naszego poprzedniego-… — zaciął się nieco i rozejrzał po zgromadzonych, jednak nikt się nie kwapił się, by pomóc mu wybrnąć z w połowie nieszczerych zapewnień. — Hmm, mm, tak, mimo wszystko… potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Sprawa jest niezwykle niepokojąca.

— Hmmm — wybulgotał bez przekonania Snape, patrząc teraz po zgromadzonym w gabinecie ciele pedagogicznym z najwyższą niechęcią. 

Był całkowicie świadom, że znakomita większość tu obecnych, jeśli nie wszyscy, pałają do niego kompletną nienawiścią, którą jedynie przytłumiły żałosne próby wybielenia jego nazwiska _post mortem_ przez Pottera. Prawda pozostawała niewygodna, acz niezmienna — Severus Snape był nieprzyjemnym i nielubianym skurwysynem i całkowicie sobie na takie miano zasłużył. Na nieszczęście, różnica między jego obecnym a przeszłym „ja“ polegała na tym, że za (poprzedniego) życia utrzymywał również opinię skurwysyna diabelnie niebezpiecznego. Teraz brak różdżki wwiercał się w każdą jego myśl, nie pozwalając, by mógł się skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zmartwychwstanie wcale nie było tak pełne blasku, jak niektórzy mogli to sobie wyobrażać.

— Severusie? 

Został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez Pomonę Sprout, która patrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą wyjątkowo niepasującą do jej na ogół przyjaznego charakteru. Profesor Slughorn, wezwany na posterunek na czas nieobecności Joan Goodart, próbował delikatnie zachęcić go do mówienia, jednak wyglądało na to, że zniechęcony ogólną atmosferą pokoju zaraz się rozmyślił. Wyłącznie Harry Potter, o gorzka ironio!, nie wyrażał ani odrobiny inklinacji do rozszarpania go na kawałki. 

— Severusie, czy byłbyś w stanie zająć się tym od razu? — zapytała profesor McGonagall, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną niepokoju i irytacji. 

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział automatycznie, nie do końca świadom na co właśnie się porwał. Do licha! Że też musiał się wyłączyć akurat teraz. 

Nie miał zamiaru wyświadczać nikomu żadnych przysług, ale jego duma została wyjątkowo nadszarpnięta na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch dni i nie byłby sobą, gdyby w tym momencie pozwolił ją jeszcze bardziej podeptać. 

— Zaraz, zaraz, chwileczkę. A dlaczego Horacy nie może? — wtrąciła Auriga Sinistra, która bez żenady postanowiła dać upust swojej jawnej niechęci do Snape’a.

Zaraz potem profesor Sprout wtrąciła, że popiera pytanie koleżanki, a jeżeli już to Nietoperz _musi_ robić ten eliksir, ona proponuje, by ktoś pilnował go przy pracy. Na tę uwagę były nauczyciel zgrzytnął zębami tak głośno, że obydwie czarownice aż się wzdrygnęły.

Podczas gdy McGonagall próbowała załagodzić na nowo rozgorzałą awanturę, Severus zaczął główkować. Musiało chodzić o eliksir, a jeśli tak… To nic dziwnego, że nagle zaczęli wokół niego skakać. Biorąc pod uwagę ich nienawiść, mikstura musiała być skomplikowana, a Slughorn nie mógł się nią zająć, bo… _Ach._ Powinien był się domyślić. 

Sytuacja, w której ktoś byłby dla Snape’a miły, to wyłącznie sytuacja podbramkowa. Wrodzony spryt Ślizgona to jednak cecha niesłychanie niedoceniana. Severus sięgnął pamięcią tak daleko, jak tylko potrafił i zapadł się jeszcze głębiej w fotel. Istniały dokładnie trzy eliksiry, których, według jego najlepszej wiedzy, Horacy Slughorn nie był w stanie wykonać. Należały do zarówno eksperymentalnych oraz najbardziej delikatnych i złożonych wywarów, choć paradoksalnie ich przygotowanie wcale nie wymagało wiele czasu czy skomplikowanych faz księżyca. Detal wykonania leżał bardziej w, jak by to powiedzieć… We wrodzonej finezji. 

Jeżeli ta niedorzeczna czarownica, którą Salazar jeden wiedział czemu zatrudniono na tak ambitnym stanowisku jak numerologia, wpakowała się w kłopoty lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zaginęła w Zakazanym Lesie przy szukaniu jagód… To z pewnością mogli od niego wymagać tylko jednej i _notabene_ bardzo szczególnej receptury. Wąskie wargi Snape’a mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w jadowitym uśmieszku, który skutecznie uciszył kłócące się obok czarownice. Przez dziesięć lat zdążyły zapomnieć o jego potwornych grymasach, a ta nagła wycieczka do przeszłości wcale nie należała do przyjemnych.

Były mistrz eliksirów gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca, na co Sybilla Trelawney skrzeknęła z przerażeniem i cofnęła się razem z krzesłem pod samą ścianę. Wszyscy zebrani uciszyli się natychmiast i w osłupieniu obserwowali, jak Severus bez pożegnania opuszcza gabinet.

 

* * *

 

 

Czarodziejska młodzież, przynajmniej w teorii cudem utrzymana w generalnej niewiedzy i względnej subordynacji, dawno już smacznie spała, gdy nauczycielska część Hogwartu powróciła z niechęcią do poruszonego po południu niewygodnego tematu.

Harry Potter, wysłany głosem większości na przeszpiegi, pospiesznie przemierzał teraz ciemne i ponure korytarze niegdyś znienawidzonej przez siebie części zamku. Poważnie się zastanawiał czy jeśli akurat przerwie Snape’owi szatkowanie kluczowej ingrediencji, stanie się Chłopcem Który Może Tego Nie Przeżyć. 

Od czasu nieobecności profesor Goodart, eliksiry zostały przeniesione z lochów do klasy na piątym piętrze, czemu nikt też się specjalnie nie sprzeciwiał — wszak jedynymi, którzy jak dotąd dobrowolnie i z przyjemnością przebywali w podziemiach zamku byli Severus Snape i bazyliszek Slytherina. Gdy Harry w końcu dotarł do klasy, z niejakim wahaniem postanowił najpierw zapukać. Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, bez przekonania nacisnął klamkę. Ku swojemu zdumieniu nie zauważył żadnych ciążących na drzwiach zaklęć zabezpieczających, które ze wszech miar paranoiczny były Śmierciożerca mógłby przecież nałożyć. Już samo to powinno dać mu do myślenia lub przynajmniej powstrzymać go przed tak niefrasobliwym przekroczeniem progu — tyle że Gryfon nigdy nie należał do ludzi, którzy najpierw pytają, a później robią.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale-… — Gdzieś po drodze umknęła mu druga część zdania.

To co odchodziło w klasie odjęło mu mowę skuteczniej, niż rozciągający się na pół ściany portal, który wciąż wypluwał z siebie połyskujące smugi światła i drobiny czasu.

Podczas całej swojej uczniowskiej kariery Harry nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek miał okazję obserwować Snape’a przy pracy. Owszem, pamiętał dobrze jego rozkazy, skomplikowane instrukcje, złowróżbne spojrzenia i przechadzanie się po klasie w celu wytykania uczniom wszystkich możliwych błędów, ale jeżeli kiedykolwiek się zastanawiał, czemu właściwie na koniec swojej edukacji otrzymał on tytuł „mistrza eliksirów“… Cóż, teraz miał odpowiedź.

Ślizgon uwijał się przy trzech kociołkach z gracją i prędkością, o którą nikt by nie podejrzewał jego tyczkowatej i generalnie raczej posępnej osoby. Błyskawicznie szatkował, kroił, miażdżył i ucierał odpowiednie składniki, posługując się nożem z przerażającą wprawą i ani razu nie zaglądając do żadnego przepisu. Co jakiś czas mamrotał coś tylko pod nosem przy mieszaniu, pilnując odpowiedniego kierunku w każdym poszczególnym kociołku. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape najwidoczniej znał skomplikowaną recepturę na pamięć i, wbrew swoim głęboko zakorzenionym uprzedzeniom do paskudnego profesora, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Warzenie w jego wykonaniu przywodziło na myśl prawdziwie mistyczny rytuał.

— Salazarze… — wysyczał niecierpliwie Severus, opierając się obiema rękami o wysłużony, przybrudzony blat stołu z surowego drewna, w który na przestrzeni lat zdążyły wsiąknąć niepoliczalne ilości eliksiralnych katastrof uczniów. — Chciałeś czegoś, Potter?

Wyrwany z odrętwienia auror zorientował się, że został odkryty — z drugiej jednak strony, wcale się specjalnie nie chował: stał bezmyślnie na środku klasy z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, nagle nie mogąc się zdecydować, po co właściwie tu przyszedł.

Podczas gdy chmurny jak noc Snape tylko go przeklął i wrócił do mieszania zawartości środkowego kociołka, Harry zdawał się odzyskać władzę nad własnymi nogami. Cichaczem zakradł się bliżej, z fascynacją obserwując ułożone z pietyzmem idealnie równe kupki i stosiki skomplikowanych składników i substancji. 

— Potter… — Snape użył dobrze znanego złowróżbnego tonu, któremu zwykle towarzyszyło upokarzająco niesprawiedliwe pytanie, mające za zadanie nie edukować, a raczej odbierać punkty i karmić własną niezdrową satysfakcję.

— Już wychodzę — sapnął pospiesznie auror, lecz w tym momencie były profesor wyciągnął kościstą rękę w stronę wąskiej karafki z gęstym, przypominającym ropę naftową płynem i rozkazał:

— Podaj mi to.

Oszołomiony Gryfon natychmiast zrobił to, o co prosił i w pełnym skupienia milczeniu śledził, jak mistrz eliksirów ostrożnie dodaje do prawego kociołka dokładnie dwie krople tajemniczej substancji. Nie patrząc na Harry’ego wyciągnął znów rękę w jego stronę, a on, rozumiejąc aluzję, odstawił karafkę na miejsce. 

Snape zamieszał eliksir trzy razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara i raz odwrotnie, po czym wyprostował się jak struna i odepchnął aurora nieco w tył.

— Odsuń się — polecił stanowczo.

Dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie buchnęła dusząca, fioletowa para, która momentalnie rozniosła się po całym lochu, ale opadła tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawiła. Harry odkaszlnął zachowawczo, podczas gdy Severus, poważny jak posąg, podszedł do swojego poprzedniego stanowiska i zdecydowanie przelał zawartość prawego kociołka do lewego, a następnie wszystko do środkowego.

— _Nie będzie żadnego machania różdżkami ani głupich zaklęć w tej klasie?_

Na dźwięk tych słów wyprostował się gwałtownie i zerknął ukradkiem na Pottera, a ten uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok jego zdumionej miny. W milczącym porozumieniu stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, całkowicie dorosły Harry i profesor Snape — wciąż tak samo wysoki i wstrętny, choć po latach już jakby mniej przerażający.

— Fiolka, Potter — wycedził. — Rozmiar sześć. — Odesłał go w stronę regału z wyparzonym i sterylnym szkłem laboratoryjnym, a sam odwrócił się w stronę wciąż niespokojnego portalu. 

Gdy z największą ostrożnością nabrał chochlą odrobinę gotowego wywaru, Harry postanowił dać upust wątpliwościom, które dręczyły go przez cały wieczór:

— Ten eliksir naprawdę pozwala odnaleźć każdą zaginioną rzecz?

— Też coś… Do takich rzeczy można użyć byle _Accio._ — Z niejakim triumfem wpatrzył się we wciąż kłębiącą substancję, wcale nie tak różną od świetlistego dymu wydobywającego się z portalu.

— Ale…

— Jak przypuszczam nie przysłali cię tu z pustymi rękami — przerwał mu ostro. — Więc może załatwmy to od razu?

Harry, uznając, że to by było na tyle w kwestii jedynej uprzejmej konwersacji jaką kiedykolwiek ze Snape’em przeprowadził, wyjął z kieszeni bluzy damską czapkę i podał mu ją bez przekonania. Ślizgon ostrożnie zakręcił fiolką i wylał jej zawartość na nieco wymięte nakrycie głowy, które natychmiast zadrżało i uniosło się w powietrzu.

— Otwórz drzwi — polecił zaraz Potterowi, podnosząc z dumą głowę. Spodziewał się oczywiście, że eliksir zadziała, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale zawsze to miło podziwiać efekty swojej pracy tak bezpośrednio.

Oprócz tego, że, jak każda sztuka magiczna, skomplikowany kunszt warzycielski nie był pozbawiony swoich rozczarowań — zamiast polecieć we wskazanym kierunku, czapka Septimy Vector wleciała prosto w sam środek portalu.


	7. Chapter 7

** Rozdział VII **

 

O tej porze zamek pogrążony był w ciszy i półmroku. Jedynym źródłem światła były pozapalane gdzieniegdzie zabytkowe kandelabry oraz _Lumos_ z różdżki Pottera, który wciąż nie chciał zostawić go w spokoju. Zbawca czarodziejskiego świata dreptał za mrocznym mistrzem eliksirów z energią ciekawskiego stworzenia, podczas gdy starszy czarodziej wszelkim sposobem starał się go zgubić.

— Dokąd idziemy?

— Jak widzę wciąż jesteś na posterunku. Bez obaw, możesz spocząć.

Gdy weszli na ruchome schody, Severus ze wszystkich sił nawoływał moce sprawcze obecne w zamku, by wepchnęły Pottera na wadliwy stopień. Niestety, lata wałęsania się po zamku musiały wyrobić w nieznośnym Gryfonie instynkty niezbędne do przeżycia w podobnych nocnych sytuacjach. Snape zaczął rozważać, czy jeżeli zacznie przewracać oczami jeszcze mocniej, wpadną mu do środka czaszki.

— Potter, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mi asystował.

— Ależ żaden problem.

— Potter!

— _Alohomora._

Severus żałował gorzko, że nie ma ze sobą różdżki. Nie dlatego, że inaczej nie mógłby się dostać na szóste piętro, ale przynajmniej miałby pod ręką coś, co mógłby wbić temu denerwującemu chłopakowi w gardło. Zmierzył go w drzwiach zimnym spojrzeniem i przecisnął się pierwszy na korytarz. Gryfon, rzecz jasna, podążał tuż za nim.

— Jeżeli profesor Vector wpadła do portalu, możemy ją stamtąd jakoś wyciągnąć?

— A skąd niby wiesz, że wpadła do portalu? — Snape starał się być opanowany, ale coraz bardziej tracił wprawę. Być może to te chwilowe wątpliwości we własną ekspertyzę…

— W przeciwnym wypadku musiałbyś chyba zdać licencję, czyż nie? — Potter uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, niemalże wpadając na zakręcie na stojącą w rogu zbroję. 

Niestety, denerwujący chłopak miał rację. Przecież nie mógł się pomylić. Nie przy warzeniu. A ten konkretny eliksir już na pewno nigdy się nie mylił. 

— Możesz sobie iść. Tylko ani słowa Minerwie.

— Żartujesz? Teraz się robi ciekawie. Tylko co właściwie masz zamiar tu robić? — Wskazał na ciężką, fantazyjnie udrapowaną na kamiennej ścianie czarną kotarę, która właściwie nie stanowiła niczego poza dekoracją. Severus już miał zamiar znowu zacząć ziać ogniem, ale jednak powstrzymał się na moment i przyjrzał Harry’emu nieco dokładniej. Potter po raz pierwszy odkąd go znowu zobaczył wykazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki emocji innych od chłodnej kontemplacji. Nie takim go zapamiętał i szczerze mówiąc ten nowy, cierpliwy i spokojny Potter wyprowadzał go z wewnętrznej równowagi. 

— Brakuje ci go? — zapytał bez sensu, natychmiast karcąc się za to w duchu, bo z natury nie cierpiał rozmów na takie tematy.

Tak jak się tego spodziewał, auror wbił w niego wielkie, zielone oczy szukające aprobaty i pocieszenia. Snape skrzywił się i zgrzytnął zębami, odsuwając od chłopaka na pół metra. 

— Skąd-…?

— Nieważne. Zapomnij. Nic nie mówiłem. — Odwrócił się w stronę ściany, obmacując kamienie w nadziei, że znajdzie tajemne przejście. Według jego najlepszej wiedzy to właśnie tu Septima Vector miała swoje prywatne kwatery, gdyż z natury była kobietą leniwą i nie chciało jej się przemierzać pół zamku, by dotrzeć do klasy od numerologii. 

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — Potter stał dalej w tym samym miejscu, choć był ewidentnie wytrącony z równowagi. Nareszcie! — Użyłeś na mnie legilimencji? Wiesz, że to teraz nielegalne?

Snape wykrzywił wąskie wargi w paskudnym uśmieszku, kucając przy ścianie i obserwując podłogę tuż przed miejscem, gdzie spodziewał się drzwi, lecz nie znalazł żadnych obiecujących śladów. 

Salazarze, zmiłuj się! Nie musiał stosować magicznych sztuczek na kimś, kto nosił wszystkie emocje na wierzchu! Nie żeby się mocno wypytywał o to, kto zginął podczas wojny, ale Draco i tak mu wszystko wyśpiewał, nie było więc sensu szukać informacji u źródła. Severus w pierwszej chwili sądził, że tylko dlatego nie wpadł na niego jeszcze tabun Weasleyów, bo świetnie się ukrył, a Potter śmiał wziąć rozwód i teraz go unikali, ale prawda była zgoła odmienna. Ruda część Złotego Trio poległa w bitwie o Hogwart. Snape sam nie wiedział jak się do tego odnieść, dlatego starał się szybko zmienić temat:

— Doprawdy? Chciałbym zobaczyć proces ścigania za to konkretne przestępstwo. — Wstał i otrzepał spodnie. — Legilimencja nie zostawia śladów, Potter — dodał zarozumiale, co auror zniósł z zaskakującą godnością.

— Nie musimy przeprowadzać śledztwa. Używamy veritaserum.

— _Veritaserum!_ Doprawdy, Potter, twój rząd jak widzę nie zszedł jeszcze z wojennej ścieżki? — wymruczał jedwabistym tonem ciężko podszytym ironią.

— Co masz na myśli? — Harry zmarszczył nieufnie brwi.

— Czarny Pan używał veritaserum, Potter. — Odwrócił się do Gryfona, na sekundę odrywając się od obmacywania ściany. — I Barty Crouch senior przy procesach Śmierciożerców.

Harry splótł ręce na piersi i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wyższości.

— I ty też, Snape.

Severus wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby miał zamiar coś mu na to odpowiedzieć, ale w końcu sobie darował. Uznał, że swoje lata edukowania absolutnych osłów ma już za sobą, teraz czas na problemy natury pilnej. Przeklęta wiedźma zamknęła swoją pieczarę na cztery spusty i nie było mowy, by mógł się tam dostać, a już na pewno nie bez różdżki.

— A co jeśli ustawiła tu takie same zabezpieczenia jak na Pokątnej? — Gdy już myślał, że ma to za sobą, Potter najwidoczniej postanowił ponownie oblać go blaskiem swojej elokwencji.

— O czym ty znów-…?

Jednak zanim zdołał uwarzyć w sobie odpowiednie ilości jadu, który mógłby przelać w każdą najmniejszą głoskę wypowiadanych słów, jego niechciany towarzysz wyprawy wyrwał się przed szereg i zaczął dotykać różdżką pojedynczych kamieni, w identycznej sekwencji jak cegły w murze na tyłach „Dziurawego kotła“. Gdy Severus już miał zamiar się zagotować, podłoga pod ich stopami zadrżała delikatnie, a sznur oplatający kotarę rozwiązał się samoistnie, sprawiając, że opadła z ciężkim szelestem do samej podłogi. Za nią rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi, a poły materiału napęczniały powietrzem, zupełnie jak gdyby nastał przeciąg. 

— To coś jak kod PIN „jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery“. Łatwy do zapamiętania.

— O czym ty znowu bredzisz?

Harry jako pierwszy odsunął tajemniczy materiał i poszedł sprawdzić, co się kryło po drugiej stronie. Severus, nie chcąc pozostać w tyle, natychmiast podążył za nim, choć z niemałą dozą nieufności. Podczas jego nauczycielskiej kariery w Hogwarcie nie nawiązał zbyt wielu bliskich przyjaźni… no dobrze — żadnych, ale za to zdążył poznać wszystkich współpracowników wręcz dogłębnie. Septima Vector nie należała jednak do czarownic niezdolnych, nie pałali też do siebie wzajemną sympatią — choć, rzecz jasna, nie było w tym ani trochę jego winy — i teraz co krok spodziewał się ukrytych pułapek.

* * *

 

_Każdy początek nowej drogi jest trudny. Jego własny był po prostu okropny. Nie odejmując nic Dumbledore’owi, ale Voldemort przynajmniej otworzył mu furtkę do zdobycia tytułu mistrzowskiego, podczas gdy dyrektor… Zapewnił mu nieograniczony dostęp do ptasich móżdżków. I to nawet nie takich, które mógłby dodać do eliksiru._

_Severus, po raz kolejny w swoim życiu, znalazł się w potrzasku. Na początku postanowił, że przetrzyma trzy lata. Potem postanowi co dalej i być może uda mu się umknąć do placówki o nieco bardziej akademickim nastawieniu. W najgorszym wypadku był gotów zagnieździć się w Magicznej Bibliotece Narodowej, byleby tylko nie musieć nikomu tłumaczyć po raz setny z rzędu jak uwarzyć eliksir pieprzowy._

_Dumbledore okazał się jednak sprytniejszy, niż z początku sądził. Po kilku latach wysyłania swojego resumé w miejsca coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, zaczął wczytywać się nieco głębiej we wszystkie odpowiedzi odmowne. Każda z nich była pisana w podobnym tonie i w końcu domyślił się, że problem nie leży w jego kwalifikacjach — nikt nie odważy się go przyjąć do pracy. Jego reputacja go wyprzedzała i to wcale nie w pozytywnym sensie. Jedynym wyjściem byłaby rekomendacja, a tej nigdy nie uda mu się wyprosić. Slytherinie, dyrektor nie chciał mu nawet dać jakiejś porządniejszej posady i skazał na posępną egzystencję w oparach absurdu! Nie dość, że całe dnie musiał spędzać z dzieciarnią, to jeszcze tak marną pensją mógł się co najwyżej podetrzeć._

_— Wchodzisz czy wietrzysz? — rozległ się ochrypły głos gdzieś w okolicach jego karku._

_Ścierpł wewnętrznie, choć starał się niczego po sobie nie pokazać. A, tak. Praca jako zrehabilitowany społecznie nauczyciel była już dostatecznie upokarzająca i za bardzo w klimacie wiktoriańskiej utylitarności, ale nie wyprowadzało go to z równowagi nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak ta beznadziejna kobieta._

_Nie odwracając się nawet, przestąpił próg Wielkiej Sali i przemaszerował w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego niczym jednoosobowe Gestapo. Czarny płaszcz, jeszcze nieco zbroczony deszczem po tym jak wymknął się na porannego papierosa, powiewał za nim złowieszczo. Severus musiał przyznać, że bardzo mu się ten efekt podobał i chyba będzie musiał go opatentować._

_Gdy wsunął się na swoje miejsce przy samym brzegu stołu, ponownie oblał go zimny pot, nie mający nic wspólnego z podłą pogodą. Nienawidził jeść publicznie. Nienawidził jeść przy ludziach i patrzeć na innych jedzących. Samo wyobrażenie jedzenia w ustach innych wzbudzało w nim wstręt. Nie ma nic gorszego niż jeść w hałasie, uczestniczyć w sztucznie uprzejmych rozmowach i odrywać się od talerza tylko po to, by podać komuś cholerną sól, którą ten ktoś równie dobrze mógł dosięgnąć sobie sam. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Dumbledore nalegał na tę farsę, niezbyt się przysłuchiwał jego przemowom o zacieśnianiu więzów i duchu szkoły, właściwie ignorował je tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Osobiście na radach pedagogicznych Albusa zawsze miał tylko jedno pytanie, skierowane zwykle do siebie: co on do licha robił ze swoim życiem?_

_— Podasz mi sól? — Padło pytanie, które spodziewał się usłyszeć przy każdym posiłku, zawsze od tej samej wkurzającej osoby._

_Podpierając głowę na łokciu, drugą ręką przysunął jej rzeczony obiekt, nie odrywając wzroku od drzwi wejściowych._

_— Za chwilę dostanę wylewu — oznajmił mrocznie._

_Jej zapuchnięte oczy nie były mniej zmęczone od jego, choć z jakichś denerwujących względów przeklęta wiedźma zachowywała z rana wigor półrocznego szczeniaczka._

_— Przełożyłabym to na piątek. — Przysunęła mu znowu sól, choć niepotrzebnie, bo jego talerz pozostawał pusty._

_Sam nie wiedział dlaczego dał się wciągnąć w tę konwersację, ani czemu w ogóle się do niej odezwał. Z drugiej strony… Spotykały go gorsze rzeczy od słownych przepychanek z Septimą Vector. Przynajmniej w ten sposób szybciej leciał czas._

_Zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, zaczął ją analizować. Ta jej opuchlizna mogła być zwyczajną alergią. Nie podejrzewał, by zarywała noce nad książkami czy kociołkiem. Osobiście w ogóle nie wiedział jakim cudem ktoś tak młody mógł zaklepać sobie posadę profesora numerologii. Przeklęta gówniara musiała być czyjąś córką, kuzynką, chrześniaczką czy Salazar wiedział jeszcze kim, o innej możliwości nie było mowy. Ile ona miała lat? Zresztą nieważne. Była tak samo niekompetentna jak oni wszyscy._

_— Brzmi dobrze. — Ostrożnie nalał sobie kawy._

_— Nie dla ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się tak złowrogo, że natychmiast przypomniał sobie, dlaczego wśród ciała pedagogicznego chodziły plotki o jej rzekomej edukacji w Durmstrangu._

_Skończyła swoją jajecznicę i wytarła usta serwetką._

_— Nadzorujesz weekendowy wypad do Hogsmeade — poinformowała go, na co on wyprostował się jak struna._

_— Co? — wysyczał, krzywiąc się tak strasznie, że przez chwilę naprawdę dostrzegł cień strachu na jej twarzy. Szybko jednak powróciła do swojego zwykłego grymasu pogardy._

_— Z nas dwojga to ja mam ważną randkę, pozwoliłam sobie przerzucić na ciebie mój dyżur. — Rzuciła serwetkę na krzesło i ruszyła w stronę drzwi takim krokiem, jak gdyby szła po wybiegu._

_Istniały takie dni, w których Severusa trafiał jasny szlag, po którym następowało intymne wręcz zrozumienie dla motywów Voldemorta. Musiał przyznać, że na początku całe te jego mordercze plany wobec ludzkości niezbyt do niego przemawiały, ale im dłużej przebywał na smyczy drugiego najpotężniejszego maga współczesności, tym bardziej zaczynał do nich tęsknić._

 

* * *

 

 

— Czego właściwie szukamy? — Potter rozejrzał się po zabałaganionym pokoju ze zdrową dozą sceptycyzmu. 

Zapalił zaklęciem stojącą na parapecie staroświecką lampę naftową i pospiesznie zamknął okno. W całym pomieszczeniu panował przenikliwy chłód, choć Snape zdawał się być bardziej zniesmaczony panującym wokół nieładem, niż zimnem. Gdy Harry przestawił lampę z okna na stojący na środku stolik do kawy, pokryty białymi śladami po kubkach, przytłumiony blask oświetlił to, co można by uznać roboczo za „wizualne piekło pedanta“. 

Przeciąg sprawił, że porozrzucane po podłodze kartki i kawałki pergaminu zaścielały teraz cały dywan i połowę niepościelonego łóżka. Na jednym fotelu w rogu piętrzył się stos pogniecionych ubrań, a na drugim, tym przy biurku, gigantyczna sterta książek, z których większość, co Snape zaraz stwierdził po grzbietach, pochodziła z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Wciśnięty w kąt pokoju regał mieścił w sobie nie tylko dużo więcej różnych woluminów, ale także mapy, kartki, notatki, zeszyty, podręczniki i stare krzyżówki. Cały ten chaos nie miał początku, końca ani wyraźnej topografii. Jedyną osobą, która umiała się w nim swobodnie poruszać, niewątpliwie była jego właścicielka i bezpośrednia sprawczyni.

— Snape?

Severus zgrzytnął zębami na dźwięk swojego nazwiska w ustach Gryfona, ale z drugiej strony uznał, że sprzeczanie się z nim teraz o właściwy sposób adresowania jego szanownej osoby byłoby bezcelowe. Zamiast tego wygrzebał spod sterty papierzysk pudełko zapałek i zapalił kolejną lampę. Przyświecając nią sobie, podszedł do zdezorganizowanego regału w poszukiwaniu wskazówek.

— Ta wiedźma — warknął chwilę później. Odsunął na bok część książek z najwyższej półki i wyszarpnął wciśniętą na sam brzeg „Powszechną Encyklopedyję Orgelbrachta Uroków Tajemnych i Czarów Złowieszczych“.

— Co to jest?

— Latami próbowałem ją wypożyczyć z biblioteki, a ta cholera przetrzymała u siebie jedyny egzemplarz!

— To jakaś specjalna książka?

Severus odwrócił się gwałtownie, przybliżając lampę blisko twarzy, by móc lepiej zaakcentować nienawiść w spojrzeniu. 

— Jako auror powinieneś znać ją na pamięć, Potter!

Ku rozpaczy jego zdrowego rozsądku, Gryfon tylko wzruszył wymijająco ramionami i skierował swoją uwagę na zaściełające podłogę notatki. Podniósł jedną i zaczął studiować z uwagą.

— Wiesz, że gdy przykładasz lampę tak blisko twarzy wyglądasz jak ghoul? Chyba, że taki był twój zamiar, w takim razie sobie nie przerywaj.

Ledwo powstrzymując nagłą chęć zamordowania denerwującego dzieciaka krzesłem, Severus przycisnął upragniony wolumin do piersi i przestąpił nad zwiniętą w kłębek szatą, chcąc się dostać do tego, po co tak właściwie tu przyszli. Wyszarpnął zmiętą kartkę z rąk Gryfona i podniósł ją do światła.

— Hej!

Gdy tylko przebiegł wstępnie wzrokiem po treści, przestał się krzywić i zaczął czytać nieco dokładniej. Jego ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się tak mocno, że niemal spotkały się przy nasadzie nosa. Gdy skończył, natychmiast odłożył lampę i rozprostował delikatnie zabazgraną kartkę.

— Gdzie to leżało? — zapytał z absolutną powagą.

Potter wskazał mu bez zrozumienia miejsce, przy którym Severus zaraz ukucnął i porwał pierwszą kartkę po prawej stronie. Przeczytał szybko pierwsze kilka zdań, a potem złapał zaraz trzecią i czwartą stronę, zapisaną całkowicie w równaniach i skomplikowanych wykresach.

— Co na nich jest? Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? — Harry odsunął się pod biurko, gdy Snape stanowczo odepchnął jego nogę, pod którą znajdowała się kolejna notatka.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał pełen szaleństwa rechot, który przeraził go dużo bardziej od Severusowego milczenia. Mistrz eliksirów jeszcze przez chwilę śledził kolejność chaotycznego toku myślenia profesor numerologii, aż w końcu, metodycznie i po kolei, pozbierał wszystkie zapiski i usiadł na fotelu, zwaliwszy najpierw całą stertę ubrań na podłogę. 

— Profesorze?

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry z pełną świadomością zwrócił się do niego w ten sposób, jednak nawet to nie było w stanie oderwać Snape’a od naukowego odkrycia. Jak na człowieka, który pałał absolutną niechęcią do cudzych pomysłów badawczych, teraz zdawał się być zatopiony bez reszty w teoriach osoby dotąd uważanej przez niego za kompletne zero intelektualne.

— Czy jest tam coś o portalach? — zapytał Harry ze zniecierpliwieniem, na co Snape w końcu poderwał głowę, choć tylko po to, by skarcić go rozeźlonym spojrzeniem i natychmiast wrócić do przeglądania notatek. Mamrotał coś pod nosem jak wariat, za którego Gryfon od zawsze go miał, choć teraz przedstawiał sobą o wiele więcej symptomów.

— Co za kretynizm… — Potter podniósł jedną z otwartych ksiąg, które walały się pod biurkiem. Przerzucił parę kartek, na co Snape zaraz krzyknął panicznie:

— Potter, zostaw to! — odrzucił kartki na pościel i rzucił się w jego stronę, wyrywając mu podręcznik. Rozłożył księgę na dywanie, przerzucając kartki aż do rozdziału początkowego. Położył obok wyciągnięte z nierównego stosiku kilka zapisków, po czym po namyśle zmienił ich kolejność i rozejrzał się wokół w, według Harry’ego, absolutnym obłędzie.

— Gdzie jest Algenhoff?! Widziałem go gdzieś…

— Co? — Auror zaczął powoli powątpiewać, gdy nagle koścista dłoń mistrza eliksirów wystrzeliła w stronę fioletowej książeczki odrzuconej na sam koniec dywanu. „Zaawansowana teoria magicznych kwantów i algebry stosowanej“ Algenhoffa, choć niepozorna rozmiarem, zdawała się wpasować idealnie w nieskładny tok rozumowania Septimy Vector, który teraz Snape starał się odtworzyć.

Przesunął długim palcem po załamaniu grzbietu i otworzył na stronie, w którą w formie zakładki wciśnięto kawałek wyszarpanego pergaminu.

— Gdzie to jest… Gdzie to znalazła? — mamrotał do siebie Severus, aż w końcu znalazł zdanie podkreślone nierówno ołówkiem. — HA!

Ruszył do notatek i wyciągnął kolejną kartkę z pogmatwanym wykresem, po czym położył ją obok tych poprzednio ułożonych na podłodze. 

— Potter! — Złapał go za kostkę dokładnie w momencie, w którym Potter chciał się dyskretnie wycofać na z góry upatrzoną pozycję.

— Aha? — sapnął ze zrezygnowaniem, zastanawiając się jak przed profesor McGonagall ubrać w słowa fakt, że ich ostatnia nadzieja na rozwiązanie zagadki portalu niniejszym zbzikowała.

— Potrzebuję dużego pergaminu, dwóch piór, czerwonego tuszu i egzemplarza „Zaawansowanej astronomii babilońskiej“. — Rozejrzał się po pokoju. — Chociaż… — Wstał i odsunął Pottera bezceremonialnie na bok, kierując się znowu do regału. 

— Przeklęta wiedźma… — Wykrzywił się pod nosem w czymś, co mogło przypominać uśmiech, choć w założeniu równie dobrze sprawdziłoby się w roli sardonicznego grymasu. 

Ściskając w dłoniach pokaźną księgę wrócił do swojego poprzedniego miejsca na środku dywanu i zaczął podwijać rękawy koszuli. W samym środku czynności spojrzał ze zniecierpliwieniem na wciąż zdumionego Gryfona, który rozważał szybkie zafiukanie na oddział Świętego Munga — niespecjalnie dlatego, że martwił się o Snape’a, po prostu czuł, że po tym wszystkim sam będzie się musiał poddać intensywnej terapii.

— Jeszcze dziś, Potter, jeśli łaska! — zagrzmiał niecierpliwie, przysuwając do siebie kolejne kartki pełne numerologicznego pandemonium.

Harry niemalże wybiegł na korytarz, a Severus ponownie zagłębił się w odmętach teorii portalu, która, choć wybujała, z każdym kolejnym zdaniem miała coraz więcej sensu. Potter zniknął na ponad godzinę, co przyjął z ulgą. W końcu mógł słyszeć własne myśli. Gdy w końcu zjawił się z powrotem, nie był sam, czego Snape na początku wcale nie zarejestrował, bo oto przeszedł przez labirynt pokręconego rozgardiaszu fizyczno-eterycznego, zabił kwantowego minotaura i wyszedł z całej wyprawy więcej niż zwycięsko. 

— Severusie… — Pełna niepokoju profesor McGonagall spojrzała w lekkim przestrachu na zamęt na dywanie, którego mistrz eliksirów stanowił teraz integralną część.

— Daj mi to! — Oderwał się na chwilę od książek i wyrwał Potterowi wielką płachtę pergaminu, którą ten posłusznie przytachał. 

— Sever. Słyszałem, że cię do reszty pogięło?

— To się okaże. — Z przerażającym uśmieszkiem przyjął od czającego się w bezpiecznej odległości Dracona, którego Potter przyprowadził tu Salazar wiedział po co, chyba jako maskotkę szczęścia, dwie butelki tuszu i pióra.

Ustawił lampy na parapecie, po czym rozłożył ostrożnie cały artystyczny warsztat na biurku, z którego jednym niecierpliwym ruchem zrzucił wszystkie niepotrzebne księgi i szpargały.

— Severusie… — Profesor McGonagall obserwowała notatki Septimy z niemniejszym powątpiewaniem niż szalejącego Snape’a.

W ogóle jej jednak nie słuchał. Obejrzał się przez ramię w kierunku zapisków na dywanie, po czym zamoczył pióro w kałamarzu z czerwonym tuszem i jednym, wystudiowanym ruchem narysował na pergaminie idealną linię prostą. Następnie, czarnym kolorem, domalował skomplikowane liczby i symbole, które zaraz połączył z innym wykresem, cały czas odwracając się w kierunku pierwotnych zapisków obłąkanej profesor numerologii.

Gdy początkowe zamieszanie zaczęło się układać w spójną całość, profesor McGonagall jako pierwsza odważyła się podejść bliżej. 

— Na Merlina… — szepnęła z niedowierzaniem, na co Severus zareagował nader szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

Spisywał wszystko bez wytchnienia aż do ostatniego symbolu i ostatniej bezbłędnej linii, aż w końcu zakręcił butelki z tuszem i zrobił krok w tył, podziwiając swoje dzieło z odległości. 

— Co to jest? — Draco podszedł sceptycznie, chcąc na własne oczy obejrzeć namacalny dowód szaleństwa mistrza eliksirów.

— Rozwiązałeś zagadkę powstawania portali? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem Harry.

— Nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć powstawania portali, Potter — skarcił go ze złością Severus.

Profesor McGonagall ostrożnie przesunęła różdżką nad pergaminem, odrywając od niego cały skomplikowany wykres, który teraz zawisł w powietrzu na środku pokoju i rozjarzył się mdłym blaskiem. Snape spojrzał na to z niejaką dumą i ostrożnie dotknął projekcji, która zadrżała niespokojnie.

— Nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć ich powstawania, jest za duży odsetek prawdopodobieństwa — powtórzył powoli. — Ale zastosowując równania dokładnie odwrotne, można je z powodzeniem zamknąć.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Rozdział VIII **

 

— Nie chciało ci się teleportować czy aż tak się przyzwyczaiłaś do tych łóżek?

Hermiona podniosła z niechęcią głowę, odruchowo sięgając po nieco wymięty, biały fartuch, który wisiał na oparciu krzesła. 

— Która godzina? — Przetarła zaspane oczy i zaraz włożyła buty.

Neville uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

— Nieco po trzeciej. — Patrząc jak była zaspana, zmienił zdanie o wyrywaniu jej z łóżka. — Śpij, zajmę się tym sam.

— Już wstałam.

— To tylko groszopryszczka.

— Tylko! — Hermiona przyspieszyła kroku, w biegu poprawiając jeszcze warkocz. — To już trzeci przypadek w tym miesiącu!

Neville zamknął drzwi pokoju socjalnego i podążył za nią w kierunku windy. Gdy weszli do środka, wcisnął zdecydowanie guzik drugiego piętra i obserwował sceptycznie umęczoną koleżankę.

— Bez przesady, rekonwalescencja jest banalna.

— Nie z tymi _nowoczesnymi_ matkami, które nie pozwalają rzucać na noworodki zaklęć ochronnych!

— A ty znowu z tym…

— Są po prostu niepoważne! Lada chwila będziemy tu mieć epidemię!

Na pierwszym piętrze do windy wsiadło dwóch starszych magomedyków, a tuż za nimi, przez powstałą szparę, wleciał malutki, fioletowy i bardzo zdeterminowany samolot z papieru i zawisł w bezruchu pod sufitem.

— Doktor Granger. Doktorze Longbottom — przywitał się ten bardziej siwy.

— Doktorze Edgecombe, doktorze Grimsby. Jak się miewa pacjentka z trzeciego? — zagadnęła Hermiona.

— Znakomicie, Granger, znakomicie, bardzo nam pomogłaś. — Staruszek zerknął kątem oka na kartę pacjenta, którą trzymał Neville, ale nie znalazł tam nic wartego uwagi czy rozpoczęcia konwersacji. — Gdzie się nauczyłaś tak warzyć _Volubilis?_

Wciśnięty w kąt windy i zapomniany Neville przewrócił oczami ze znudzeniem.

— Cóż, właściwie na piątym roku…

— Magomedycyny?

— W Hogwarcie.

Obydwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z uznaniem. Gdy winda zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze, jeszcze raz skinęli Hermionie głowami i puścili ją przodem. Longbottom wydostał się w ostatniej chwili, zanim metalowe drzwi windy się zatrzasnęły. Fioletowy samolocik śmignął przez szparę, podążając za Hermioną niczym wierny pies.

— Zastanawiam się czy wszystkie symptomy są podobne. — Ona nadal gnała przez korytarz szpitala, myśląc na głos.

— Hermiono…

— Być może coś przeoczyliśmy? Przecież każde magiczne dziecko jest szczepione, przepraszam… Chciałam powiedzieć, to znaczy: wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne są w pakiecie szpitalnym dla każdego noworodka, niemożliwe, żeby nagle rozwinęła nam się epidemia tak banalnej-…

— Hermiono!

— Co? — Przystanęła przed podwójnymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do zachodniego skrzydła.

— Zwolnij! Gdzie tak pędzisz? 

Neville, ledwo łapiąc oddech, przytrzymał się ściany. Gryfonka wypuściła powietrze nosem i pokręciła głową. 

— Naprawdę, Neville… Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałabym, że mnie tu nie chcesz.

— Nie…

— To po co mnie budziłeś? — Zmrużyła oczy.

— Taka jest procedura — sapnął. — Dwóch magomedyków na dyżurze na każdym skrzydle.

Gdy Gryfonka nadal wbijała w niego sztyletujące spojrzenie, w końcu się poddał i wyznał co naprawdę miał na myśli:

— Nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji, ty swoją rezydenturę już dostałaś!

— I ty też dostaniesz!

— _Ja_ nie jestem nową wizytówką szpitala — powiedział cierpko, uśmiechając się z niepodobną sobie złośliwością.

— Przestań.

— Hermiono, chcę tylko powiedzieć-…

— Co! Co dokładnie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że odbieram ci pracę? — Postąpiła krok naprzód, zadzierając głowę i patrząc mu gniewnie w oczy, na co Neville zareagował tym samym cierpliwym wyrazem twarzy, co zwykle.

— Po prostu nie musisz tak tyrać. Kiedy ostatnio przespałaś więcej niż pięć godzin?

Hermiona umilkła dosłownie na moment, zanim wznowiła przemarsz przez szpital.

— Neville, nie mamy na to czasu. Einstein sypiał po trzy! — wybuchła.

— Einstein nie miał na głowie setek tysięcy pacjentów.

— Bez przesady, ja-…

— Hermiono! — Złapał ją za ramiona. — Popatrz na swoje ręce.

Gryfonka posłusznie zerknęła w dół, marszcząc nos na widok trzęsących się dłoni.

— Hm — uznała niechętnie.

W tym samym momencie fioletowy samolocik w końcu ją dogonił i niemalże dźgnął prosto w oko.

— Co do licha! — Parsknęła i odsunęła szarpiącą się jeszcze wiadomość od siebie i rozwinęła ją niecierpliwie.

— Co to jest? — Neville puścił ją i teraz obserwował z jeszcze większym niepokojem, niż poprzednio.

Poznała to pismo od razu. Wielokrotnie przecież pomagała jego właścicielowi poprawiać wszelakie eseje. Gdy przemknęła oczami po tekście pospiesznie nabazgranej wiadomości, jej twarz pobladła już zupełnie.

 

* * *

 

 

— Nie żebym się skarżył, ale gin się skończył.

— Och, zamknij się wreszcie! — Draco trzasnął drzwiami wejściowymi tak mocno, że prawie przestraszył przodków.

Stojący w korytarzu Lucjusz docisnął wymownie pasek obszernego szlafroka i pomachał z pretensją pustym kieliszkiem.

— Nikt się chyba nie obrazi, jeśli napocznę twojego ślubnego szampana… — zastanowił się na głos.

— Ależ częstuj się — wycedził Draco przez zęby, rozwiązując krawat. 

Jeszcze trochę nim trzęsło od wrażeń dzisiejszej nocy i zaskakującego popisu intelektu Snape’a. Jeżeli to, o czym bredził było prawdą, to… Potrzebował kawy. I wódki. Chociaż wiedział, że na to drugie właściwie nie miał co liczyć.

— Co za rozczarowanie… Dostaliśmy go od Ofelii na twoje chrzciny.

— Nie mam pojęcia kim jest Ofelia. — Wszedł do kuchni, by nastawić ekspres, o który Lucjusz zdążył już mu zrobić pięć awantur. Malfoy senior, który wyżej wymienioną utarczkę słowną przegrał z kretesem, ograniczył się więc teraz tylko do wymownego prychania na widok srebrnej abominacji, którą jego własne dziecko miało czelność przytachać do domu.

— Moja _matka_ Ofelia! Mieliśmy wznieść nim pierwszy toast na twoim ślubie! — Lucjusz oparł się dramatycznie o lodówkę, z której Draco wyjął puszkę z kawą.

— Chyba raczej na weselu? — Ze stoickim spokojem postawił filiżankę pod wrzący strumień i udawał, że wcale ojca nie słucha.

— W twoim beznadziejnym wypadku warto opijać cokolwiek się trafi.

Spojrzenie, które posłał mu jego jedyny syn, mogłoby przepalać ściany. Kiedy w końcu w świętym spokoju usiadł ze swoją kawą, zdjął buty i wyciągnął je przed siebie, Lucjusz nachylił się nad nim niczym nocna mara i rzucił przed niego „Proroka Codziennego“, którego wytrzasnął nie wiadomo skąd.

— Gdzie byłeś cały dzień? — wysyczał podejrzliwie, zionąc taką dawką przetrawionego alkoholu, że Draconowi oczy zaszły łzami.

— Nie twój biznes. – Odsunął go stanowczo i przebiegł wzrokiem po nagłówku, który pulsował z pierwszej strony siłą tysiąca słońc.

Gdy tylko sens słów dotarł do niego z całą mocą, zbladł tak gwałtownie, że zaczął przypominać ducha.

— O nie…

— Ooo tak. — Lucjusz przysiadł się obok i odsunął od syna filiżankę, z której sam upił przerażająco wrzący łyk, choć wysoka temperatura zdawała się nim specjalnie nie wstrząsnąć.

Młodszy Malfoy zmiął gazetę w wielką kulę i rzucił ją na podłogę, przywołując na twarz swój najlepszy wyraz absolutnej obojętności.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? 

— To nie ja na tym stracę. — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się przebiegle i przekrzywił głowę. — Miłego naprawiania swojej reputacji, _sonny boy_. A nie, zapomniałem. — Zasłonił usta teatralnym gestem. — Przecież ty i skandale Malfoyów nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego. Dziwię się, że zatrzymałeś nazwisko. Czyżby-…

— Zamknij się. — Draco wstał i kopnął zmiętą gazetę tak mocno, że poleciała w drugi kąt kuchni. — Pieprzeni dziennikarze!

— Opanuj się — syknął. — To ty nie zakryłeś śladów. 

— Może jeszcze miałem pozbyć się świadków? — warknął, krążąc po kuchni.

— Nie mogłeś tego ukrywać w nieskończoność. Sam przyznasz, że i tak wszystko uszło ci w miarę na sucho. — Dopił resztę nie swojej kawy, rzecz jasna dlatego, że była taka paskudna.

— _Na sucho?! —_ Młodszy Malfoy przyskoczył do niego błyskawicznie niczym kobra. — Chyba się przesłyszałem, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sam się w to wszystko wpakowałem, że _TO_ — podwinął rękaw koszuli i podsunął ojcu pod nos wyblakły Mroczny Znak — zrobiłem sobie na własne życzenie, czy tak?!

Lucjusz zmarszczył się z niesmakiem i odsunął rękę pierworodnego sprzed swojej twarzy.

— Bez paniki, Draco. Nikt nie mówi, że to twoja wina. 

— Ach, Slytherinie, DZIĘKI CI, bo przez chwilę myślałem, że przypadkiem zinterpretowałeś moje „nie“ jako „weź mnie i moją duszę“! 

— Wiesz, w pewnych przypadkach… — Przesunął językiem po zębach, uśmiechając się pokrętnie.

— Tylko mi tu nie wyjeżdżaj z twoją kulturą gwałtu, bo kiedy ty siedziałeś w Azkabanie, ja zbijałem na podobnych procesach fortunę — wyrecytował agresywnie jak karabin maszynowy, ściągając marynarkę i rzucając ją na podłogę z wściekłości, podczas gdy Lucjusz nadal przetrawiał jego wypowiedź w pełnym skupieniu i braku zrozumienia.

— No proszę. Wielki pan na włościach! — zakpił niemrawo.

— Jakoś przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie kwapiłeś się wysyłać pieniędzy na rachunki.

— I co jeszcze! A kto przez całe twoje życie dbał o to, żebyś miał co zjeść i w co się ubrać?!

— GUWERNANTKI!

Malfoyowie, stojąc dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie, niemalże buzowali ze złości. W końcu Lucjusz odpuścił pierwszy i wydał z siebie cierpiętnicze westchnięcie.

— Salazarze, czy to znowu skończy się awanturą o deportację tej charłaczki?

— Nie nazywaj jej tak! Consuela była aniołem!

— MIAŁEŚ TRZY LATA! Nawet jej nie pamiętasz!

— _Y tus cojones son tan blancos como tu cabello!_

— Co to do licha nawet znaczy?!

— Nie wiem!

Milczeli chwilę, ciężko dysząc, a gdy już nieco ochłonął, Draco zaczął robić drugą kawę. Tym razem w przypływie miłosierdzia i zdrowego rozsądku zrobił dwie.

— Co ja z tym wszystkim zrobię? — rzucił cicho w eter.

Malfoy senior parsknął kpiąco i po raz pierwszy od dawna przemówił do syna całkiem na serio:

— Ubierzesz się, otrzepiesz, uporządkujesz włosy i pójdziesz porozmawiać z tą całą Skeeter, szlag by trafił ten parchaty ród. — Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i skierował jego podbródek ku górze. — Draco.

— Mhm — wyburczał, mrużąc oczy.

— Draco, spójrz na mnie.

— Zioniesz alkoholem…

Lucjusz zdawał się być tym faktem w najmniejszym stopniu nieporuszony.

— Najważniejsza dewiza Abraxasa Malfoya? — zapytał poważnie.

— Majątek i bzykanie nieletnich członków rodziny? Au!

— Pozew sądowy, chłopcze!

 

* * *

 

 

Mistrz eliksirów był w nastroju wybitnie pokojowym odkąd z powrotem na dobre zagnieździł się w swoich lochach. Minerwa McGonagall była skłonna na to przystać tylko z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze w obecności Severusa portal zdawał się być udobruchany, a jak wiadomo brak eksplozji równał się brakiem wyjców od wzburzonych rodziców. Po drugie — Snape obiecał wznowić prace nad odzyskaniem nieodżałowanej części ciała pedagogicznego, która postanowiła zakończyć swój żywot w innej galaktyce, a niestety była Minerwie raczej niezbędna, jeśli Hogwart nadal miał oferować kurs z numerologii.

Co więcej, niektóre jednostki w obliczu jego ostatniej lekkomyślnej poufałości przyjęły ją za pewnik i w związku z tym postanowiły wleźć Severusowi całkiem na głowę. Powinien był się upomnieć o licencję na zabijanie.

— Sever. 

— Teraz nie mogę — próbował się bronić, przymocowując swój wielki projekt do ściany i odsuwając się na kilka kroków, by zobaczyć czy wisi równo. 

Rozrzucone na stole notatki, kartki, książki, księgi i pergaminy walały się po całej klasie, z której wcześniej powyrzucał wszystkie ławki i krzesła.

— Sever…

— Wyjechałem!

— Severr! Jesteś mi to winien!

— O wypraszam sobie! — Odwrócił się na pięcie, posyłając Draconowi obrażone spojrzenie numer trzy. 

— Severusie, to naprawdę w końcu uporządkowałoby wiele spraw…

— _Et tu, Potter?_

— Mówię poważnie, Sever, teraz nie ma szans, żeby to ucichło samo z siebie.

— To już nie mój problem! — zagrzmiał mrocznie, stając na tle ziejącego ze ściany portalu i wyglądając dzięki temu nader efektownie. 

Draco, wybitnie niewzruszony tym dramatem, na powrót pokazał mu wymiętego „Proroka“.

— A właśnie, że twój! I patrz jak ładnie wyszedłeś na zdjęciu, zupełnie jak nie ty…

— Wynocha z moich lochów! Obydwaj!

— Ile czasu czekałeś, żeby w końcu to do kogoś powiedzieć?

— Jedynie jakieś trzy godziny — wtrącił Potter, naraz całą sytuacją rozbawiony. —Severusie, mogę wam z tym pomóc, organizacja to nie problem.

— Od kiedy z ciebie taki samarytanin, Potter? — Draco zwrócił się do dawnego szkolnego wroga, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Widocznie moje dane personalne to dla niego za mało, teraz chce też mojej godności — poskarżył się Severus, wracając do przeglądania notatek Septimy, na których jego własne bazgroły czerwonym tuszem idealnie zamazywały całą treść i sprawiały, że ten bajzel stawał się możliwy do odczytu już chyba tylko dla niego.

— Zgrabnie ujęte, Sever.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam…

Awantura trzech Ślizgonów i pół (tytuł, który w obliczu ostatnich machinacji Pottera zdawał się według Draco słusznie do niego należeć) obróciło się jak na komendę, gdy doszło ich wymowne chrząknięcie gdzieś z okolic drzwi. Harry wykazał się błyskawicznym refleksem, wyczarowując gigantyczną, czarną zasłonę, która skutecznie przykryła portal.

— Więc to naprawdę pan, profesorze… — Drzwi skrzypnęły i w progu stanęła naprawdę ostatnia osoba, którą Snape spodziewał się zobaczyć za swojego (drugiego) życia.

— Granger? — Zamrugał kilka razy, ale im bardziej się przyglądał, tym bardziej o pomyłce nie mogło być mowy.

Pokiwała gorliwie spuszoną grzywą loków i podeszła zaraz bliżej, choć nie bez pewnej dozy ostrożności.

— Co tu robisz, Granger? — zapytał bezceremonialnie, z uwagą przerzucając kartki i notatki z jednej strony na drugą, udając, że zwyczajnie go to wszystko nie interesuje i ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie — co w sumie nie rozmijało się z prawdą aż tak bardzo.

— Przybyłam jak najszybciej się dało!

— Całkowicie niepotrzebnie.

— Profesorze! — W jej zdumieniu dostrzegł również bezsprzeczną radość, co wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru.

Z niewiadomych względów zdawała się być zadowolona, że go widzi. O co tu chodzi? 

— Jak udało się panu przeżyć? To niezwykłe! — Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, więc zaraz się zachowawczo odsunął.

— Antidotum, Granger — skłamał gładko. — Antidotum, trochę sztucznej krwi, szybkie _Glamour_ , teleportacja… Poza tym nigdy nie ruszam się z domu bez paszportu. 

Salazarze, litości! Nieco machinacji Albusa, trochę bajek o dobroci serca i Gryfoni jedli mu z ręki! Dziwił się, jak szybko łyknęła jego wersję. Musiał przyznać, że trochę go zawiodła. Kto jak kto, ale akurat ona nigdy nie przestawała zadawać pytań, co się zmieniło? Będzie musiał zapamiętać ten przepis…

Jedyną osobą bliżej nieporuszoną obecnością Gryfońskiej encyklopedii wiedzy zbędnej i zbyt szczegółowej był, co oczywiste, Potter. Potter! Wierny uczeń największego manipulanta dwudziestego wieku musiał to wszystko zaaranżować, pytanie tylko po co? Czy naprawdę myślał, że (wątpliwe) damskie wdzięki przekonają go do jego nowego zidiociałego pomysłu? Też coś!

— Severusie, ja i Hermiona pomożemy wszystko zorganizować, zbierzemy najlepszych dziennikarzy-…

— Nie. Wykluczone! — Wybudził się z transu i wrócił do wnikliwego studiowania instrukcji eksperymentalnego zamknięcia portalu.

— Sever, na Salazara! — Draco walnął gazetą o stół, przez przypadek strącając butelkę atramentu na podłogę.

Snape zareagował na to niemalże apopleksyjnie, nurkując tam zaraz ze szmatą i burcząc coś o swoich cennych lochach i prywatnej podłodze. Hermiona uniosła brwi na ten widok, bo chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie udało jej się bycia świadkiem sytuacji, w której Severus Snape czyściłby cokolwiek bez użycia różdżki.

— Długa historia — wyjaśnił Harry, odgadując jej myśli natychmiast.

— Och, Merlinie! _Chłoszczyść! —_ Granger podeszła do stołu i wzięła w dłonie pomiętego „Proroka“. — To jest prawdziwy problem!

„ZJAZD RODZINNY ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW PO LATACH!“, głosił szumny nagłówek, pod którym umieszczono duże zdjęcie Severusa i Dracona przechadzających się razem po Pokątnej.

Hermiona wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, a potem pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

— To przecież absurd! Możecie to podciągnąć pod co najmniej trzy paragrafy o-…

— Zniesławienie, oszczerstwo, potwarz, naruszenie wizerunku, znalazłbym też coś na to fatalne ujęcie, bo to naprawdę nie jest mój dobry profil — wtrącił się zaraz Draco, na co Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zza jego pleców.

— To im wytocz proces. Ale beze mnie. Ja mam swoje problemy — skwitował Snape, wracając do przerzucania ksiąg.

— Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś się zbyt gorliwie za to brał — odgryzł się Malfoy.

— Ponieważ — syknął Severus — gdybyś nie zauważył niekoniecznie mogę zamykać-… — Szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Granger uświadomiło mu, że spowiedź ze swojego cudownego ożywienia przelała czarę i nie ma zamiaru opowiadać jej o portalu. Przedłużająca się dyskusja zaczynała mu działać na nerwy. — Te konkretne _drzwi_. W momencie, gdy ta niedorzeczna kobieta urządziła tam sobie międzygalaktyczny rejs.

— Rejs? — Brwi Hermiony podjechały aż po linię włosów.

— Profesor Sprout zdarzył się mały wypadek z udziałem wybitnie nieprzejednanej framugi. — Draco zręcznie wślizgnął się do dyskusji, obejmując magomedyczkę poufale ramieniem i sadzając ją na pobliskim krześle, które zaraz jej też wyczarował, gdyż Perfekcyjna Pani Lochu dokonała wcześniej na tym polu dość radykalnej czystki. — Nic poważnego, choć jest to sprawa dość delikatna, niebezpieczna dla zdrowia i nie możemy wezwać ślusarza, dlatego Sever pracuje nad eliksirem frykcyjnym, żeby, sama rozumiesz, niecor o z l u ź n i ćatmosferę…

Snape rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, a Harry z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, więc siłą rzeczy jego twarz przedstawiała sobą teraz dość dziwaczny grymas pośredni. Sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że dziwił się, że Hermiona jeszcze nie zaczęła krzyczeć. Sińce pod jej oczami wyrażały jednak więcej niż tysiąc słów — musiała być poważnie niewyspana. Do tego dochodziła piąta rano, tego też się nie dało ukryć.

— Wracając… — Gryfonka wygładziła nieco gazetę. — Profesorze, naprawdę uważam, że konferencja prasowa to wasze jedyne rozwiązanie. Pozwoli wszystko wyjaśnić. Odzyska pan własny głos w sytuacji! Wszyscy muszą się dowiedzieć, że jest pan bohaterem!

— Muszą? — wyraził nieśmiałą wątpliwość.

— Muszą — zapewniła.

— Mój głos ma się świetnie w samotności, Granger.

— Severusie, przez podobne insynuacje Draco może stracić praktykę — dodał Harry.

— A pozew w niczym tu nie pomoże, bo pomyślą, że ma coś do ukrycia!

Malfoy spojrzał na nich z pewnym uznaniem, choć bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie i przywołał znudzoną minę.

— Pomyśl tylko, Severusie — zaczął znowu Potter — zadziała tu nasz pozytywny PR, mój i Hermiony.

— Hej! — oburzył się Malfoy, ale został zignorowany.

— Kto inny zdoła ujarzmić ten bałagan jeśli nie najzdolniejsza czarownica swojego pokolenia i-…

— Zdegradowany Śmierciojad ze smykałką do trucizn? — wtrącił ironicznie Severus.

— Właśnie.

Mistrz eliksirów byłby przewrócił oczami jeszcze bardziej, ale wydało mu się to z anatomicznego punktu widzenia niezwykle nieostrożne. Nagle jego wzrok skupił się na brakującej stronie, którą wcześniej wziął jedynie za zawieruszoną pustą kartkę. Umilkł na dobre parę minut, a gdy prześledził pobieżnie pierwsze kilka zdań, obraz sytuacji stał się nagle cudownie klarowny.

— Pod jednym warunkiem, Potter… — mruknął przebiegle, z satysfakcją obserwując jak wszyscy zebrani w lochu są gotowi spijać każde słowo z jego ust.

 

* * *

 

 

— Panie Snape! Panie Snape! Mafalda Gatswick, magazyn „Czarownica“-…! — Wyjątkowo korpulentna kobieta w wieku średnim prawie strzeliła go w twarz dziennikarskim mikrofonem.

— „Czaro-…“ Czy jest pani pewna, że jest na właściwej konferencji? Au!

— Panie Snape — kontynuowała niewzruszenie, podczas gdy Severus posyłał chrześniakowi złe spojrzenia i rozmasowywał ramię — jakie jest pańskie stanowisko w sprawie autonomii centaurów? — zagrzmiała.

— Że co proszę? — Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się wybitnie złowrogo, podczas gdy Hermiona szybko podszepnęła mu na ucho coś o niezwykle modnych w tych czasach wybiegach tolerancji w stronę ciemiężonych dotąd ras, które to rzecz jasna nie mogłyby mieć tego w głębszym poważaniu. Ale cóż — liczył się _image._

Harry, Draco, Severus i Hermiona siedzieli za stołem w największym pokoju konferencyjnym Departamentu Aurorskiego, z którego dziennikarze i tak wylewali się falami. Zewsząd błyskały flesze aparatów, a złaknieni sensacji reporterzy przekrzykiwali się na wyścigi.

— Panie Potter! Panie Potter, z tej strony Rufus Broomsby, „Quidditch bez tajemnic“! Panie Potter, czy zamierza pan powrócić do drużyny?

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się — bąknął Harry, wyraźnie nie do końca rozumiejąc zasadność pytania. — Nie należę do żadnej, latam tylko hobbystycznie.

— Rozumiem, obawia się pan ze względu na średnią z wyników Ginewry Weasley? — kontynuował impertynent. — Ciężko byłoby konkurować z byłą żoną, która lata bez porównania lepiej, prawda?

Harry postanowił przemilczeć to wybitnie niestosowne pytanie, dając szansę na wypowiedź kolejnej dziennikarce. Nie zauważył, że Draco niebezpiecznie mruży oczy i uprawia pod stołem niecne machinacje z użyciem różdżki skierowane na Broomsby’ego. Hermiona również wbijała w dziennikarza spojrzenie tak złe i nienawistne, że gdyby miał on choć odrobinę przyzwoitości, zaraz zająłby się ogniem samoistnie.

— Panie Snape, Ferdynand Goode z „Alchemii Dzisiaj“. — Na dźwięk tytułu gazety Severus wyraźnie się odprężył, co objawiało się tym, że minimalnie rozluźnił szczęki. — Czy planuje pan powrót do kariery naukowej? Pańskie artykuły o zastosowaniu trujących grzybów w eliksirach leczniczych były rewolucyjne.

Snape poprawił się na niewygodnym krześle, dając wyważoną, szczegółową wypowiedź tonem tak wyjątkowo jak na niego przyjaznym, że siedzący obok Draco nie mógł ukryć zdumienia.

— Panie Snape, a co z wnioskiem Akademii Nauk Magicznych, która chciała pozbawić pana tytułu post mortem? — Ferdynand Goode najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z tak nieporywającej riposty, więc postanowił uszczknąć ze skandalu coś dla siebie.

Mistrz eliksirów zgrzytnął zębami i wycedził powoli do podsuniętego mu mikrofonu:

— Będą zatem musieli wyrwać dyplom z moich zdrętwiałych, martwych palców, a Merlin jeden wie, że skoro Voldemort nie dał mi rady, im też nie daję na to większych szans.

Hermiona pokryła się purpurowym rumieńcem, a Draco wyglądał jakby połknął żabę. Odsunął Severusa w swoją stronę i warknął do niego dyskretnie:

— Co jest według ciebie _pozytywny_ PR?!

— Panno Granger! — ćwierknęła tymczasem atrakcyjna brunetka z krwistoczerwonymi paznokciami i takąż szminką. — Miriam Skeeter, „Prorok Codzienny“ — rzuciła z taką niedbałością, jak gdyby uważała, że jej sława powinna ją już dawno wyprzedzać. — Co ma pani do powiedzenia na temat swojego związku z osobami oskarżonymi o popieranie Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-…

— Tu pozwolę sobie pani przerwać, ponieważ już dawno wolno. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. — Panno Skeeter, pani mnie zadziwia, te procesy są przecież tajne.

— O? — zdziwiła się uprzejmie dziennikarka, a jej samonotujące pióro skakało po notesie tak zawzięcie, że niemal przebiło go na wylot.

— Dopóki ich wyroki nie zostaną upublicznione, nikt nie ma prawa dociekać, kto został uznany za kogo za drzwiami Wizengamotu.

Draco gwizdnął przeciągle, rozpierając się swobodnie na krześle. Oto Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko, którą znał i… Mógł uznać, że właśnie zaczął szanować. Miriam Skeeter usunęła się z podkulonym ogonem, a gdy próbowała zadać następne pytanie, została bezczelnie zignorowana. Konferencja i tak trwała już od dobrej godziny i wszyscy, oprócz dziennikarskich sępów, mieli tego szczerze dość.

— Mamy jeszcze chwilę na ostatnie pytanie… — Harry spojrzał po przepychających się reporterach, którzy prawie wchodzili sobie na głowy. — Tak, pan w drugim rzędzie?

— Panie Snape, Eddard McCluck z „Heralda Północy“! Musi pan w końcu odnieść się do największego tematu tabu: gdzie pan przebywał przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?

Snape udał uprzejme zdziwienie, patrząc z pogardą na morze ludzi, którzy jak jeden mąż niemalże wstrzymali oddech.

— Cóż, czy to nie oczywiste? — Złożył ręce przed sobą i oparł się o stół. — W Nowym Jorku.

Była to odpowiedź tak bezpośrednia i prosta, że McClucka na chwilę wręcz zatkało.

— A… Z jakiegoś szczególnego powodu? — pisnął.

— Sting był w tej kwestii bardzo przekonujący.

Salwa śmiechu poniosła się po pokoju i nawet Hermiona nie mogła otrząsnąć się z szoku, że stary Nietoperz posiada poczucie humoru. 

— A co z ludźmi, którzy tu zostali i w pocie czoła starali się oczyścić pańskie imię? Pan Potter utrzymywał, że był świadkiem pana śmierci!

— Pan Potter i ja zawarliśmy gentlemańską umowę. — Harry odwrócił się w stronę Snape’a tak szybko, że niemal skręcił sobie kark. Co jak co, ale stary Severus nie zająknął się ani na moment. Miał taki dryg do kłamstwa, że było to niemal przerażające. 

— W zamian za pomoc w sprawach, o których nadal nie mogę się wypowiadać ze względu na bezpieczeństwo narodowe, odbyłem więcej niż bardzo zasłużone wakacje w czasie pożyczonym.

— Czyli ma pan zamiar zniknąć ponownie?

— Tego nie powiedziałem, ale jeżeli magiczna Anglia aż tak bardzo nie może się beze mnie obejść, to następnym razem radziłbym umieścić moje zdjęcie na kartonach z mlekiem — sarknął, wzbudzając wśród dziennikarzy następną falę chichotu. — Jestem pewien, że pan Malfoy zorganizuje potężną nagrodę pieniężną dla znalazcy.


	9. Chapter 9

** Rozdział IX – rozdział końcowy **

 

Severus Snape właśnie się zorientował, że stał u progu przełomowego odkrycia naukowego. Szczerze mówiąc czuł się trochę jak kapitan Nemo czy inny Verne i wcale go ten fakt nie zachwycał. Nigdy nie pragnął sławy i chwały. Nigdy się nie pchał do przygody. Jedyne czego chciał, to tylko tyle potęgi, by inni zostawili go w świętym spokoju amen.

— Profesorze… To naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.

Jej słowa wyrwały go z letargu, co wcale nie było takie dobre, bo jego myśli znów ruszyły ze zdwojoną prędkością. Odkąd Hermiona dowiedziała się o portalu i po długich pertraktacjach zgodziła się wziąć udział w jego „wyprawie”, nie przestawała ani na sekundę wymieniać wszystkich powodów, wedle których coś mogłoby pójść nie tak. Zupełnie jak gdyby potrzebował przypomnienia! Sam doskonale wiedział, co może się z nim stać! Podpowiedź: wszystko.

— Cicho, Granger. — Docisnął węzeł grubego sznura, którym wcześniej obwiązał się ciasno w pasie. — O ile nikt niczego nie spieprzy, to ma całkiem sporą szansę zadziałać — skłamał gładko.

Draco spojrzał sceptycznie na swojego ojca chrzestnego i zerknął na porozrzucane po lochu notatki i zapiski. Nie na to się pisali, gdy poprosił przed konferencją o bezwzględne posłuszeństwo w wykonaniu swojego porąbanego planu, a przynajmniej nie tak go sobie do końca wyobrażali.

— Sever, to jest zdecydowanie najgłupszy pomysł, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem, a prowadziłem kiedyś proces apelacyjny Bertiego Botta.

— Chyba kazałem ci stać na czatach — wycedził Snape, podczas gdy Harry z zainteresowaniem zerknął na Malfoya.

— Naprawdę, Bertiego? Za co? — zapytał.

— Z tego co pamiętam chodziło o jakieś uszczerbki psychiczne u dzieci, no ale czego się spodziewać po człowieku, który ma dziką satysfakcję z tego, że ktoś zeżre kawałek trawy czy gówna.

— Draco!

— Dobrze, już, już! Nie bulwersuj się tak lepiej, bo ci coś zaraz pęknie. — Malfoy posłusznie wychylił głowę przez drzwi, ale nikt nie nadchodził.

— Profesorze…

— Granger, twoja opinia na ten temat została już wygłoszona, więc o ile w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu minut nie udało ci się obronić doktoratu z numerologii… — Tu Severus uniósł pytająco jedną brew, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że przypadkiem nie dał Hermionie szansy. 

Salazarze, Gryfońska Encyklopedia Wiedzy Nieskończonej była zdolna do podobnych rzeczy, ale że nie usłyszał od Hermiony żadnego potwierdzenia swojej sarkastycznej teorii, kontynuował zgryźliwie:

— Tak też sądziłem. Zatem bądź łaskawa dopilnować, żeby nie zabrakło mi sznura.

— Zabrzmiało to aż nazbyt wisielczo, Sever.

— Zamknij się w końcu.

Tak naprawdę jej gadanie sprawiało, że denerwował się tylko bardziej, a w tym momencie było mu to w ogóle niepotrzebne. Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Snape stanął ponownie naprzeciw portalu, tym razem uśmiechając się krzywo, by zakryć coraz mniejszą pewność siebie. Eksperymentowanie z kociołkiem, którego zawartość mogła potencjalnie wypalić pół twarzy to jedno, ale samowolne podróże w czasie i przestrzeni to już coś zupełnie innego. Pomimo faktu, że jego kalkulacje były, rzecz jasna, bezbłędne, nie wybierał się na spacer po Baker Street — miał zamiar wskoczyć prosto w kosmos i to za osobą, o którą nawet nie dbał. Czy jego chęć udowodnienia wyższości intelektualnej była aż tak silna?

— Czy mówiłem już, jak do twarzy ci w beżowym? — Draco znów zaczął się wyzłośliwiać, więc Severus uznał, że owszem. Niecierpliwie nałożył na głowę hełm pasujący do reszty uniformu nurka z dziewiętnastego wieku — całkiem sprawny artefakt, który udało mu się znaleźć w czeluściach rupieciarni Filcha — po czym naciągnął na dłonie rękawice.

Jeżeli jego rozumowanie się zgadzało, a naprawdę nie sądził, by mógł się mylić — tę robotę zostawił Septimie Vector — jego teoria musiała zadziałać. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że portal był częścią eteru, a eter jako taki jest na tyle płynny, by pod każdym względem przypominać żywy organizm. Severus Snape miał nadzieję, że skoro już teraz portal burzył się i pienił z powodu siedzącego w nim ciała obcego, to jeżeli wskoczy tam jeszcze jeden, eter zadziała dokładnie tak, jak każda istota pod wpływem infekcji — napadem kichania.

Gdy postąpił krok do przodu, a falujące wokół portalu drobiny czasu rozprysnęły się po całym lochu, nie zdążył nawet zaczerpnąć oddechu. Wpadł w sam środek i pochłonęła go ciemność, która chwilę potem zmieniła się w jasność tak oślepiającą, że musiał zamknąć oczy. Czuł, że spada, spada coraz głębiej i, jakkolwiek paradoksalnie to nie brzmiało, jednocześnie dryfuje gdzieś bezwiednie. Choć wydawało mu się, że jego samozwańcza podróż trwała godzinami, w rzeczywistości przebywał tam jedynie kilka sekund — kosmos zadziałał za niego i sam podsunął mu to, czego szukał. Kiedy w końcu coś szarpnęło go silnie w okolicach pasa, odważył się otworzyć na chwilę oczy. Wszędzie wokół niego panował gęsty i lepki mrok, rozproszony wyłącznie przez nikłe migotanie przepływających obok drobin czasu. 

Nagle Severus poczuł, że coś na niego wpadło. Bez chwili wahania wyciągnął ręce tak daleko, jak tylko mógł i przycisnął do siebie bezwładne znalezisko z całej siły. Eter zareagował natychmiast, coś odrzuciło go do tyłu i szarpnęło tak mocno, że na chwilę stracił oddech. Wylądował na podłodze lochu razem z nieprzytomną Septimą Vector i zrzucił z siebie hełm, czując, że zaraz się udusi. Cały zamek drżał w posadach, a portal na ścianie zaczął maleć, stopniowo zanikać i wirować wokół własnej osi z zawrotną prędkością, wciągając do siebie wszystko niczym czarna dziura. W przypływie przytomności Severus zrzucił z siebie grubą linę cumowniczą i złapał Vector za szaty, wywlekając ją za sobą z klasy eliksirów. Potter, Malfoy i Hermiona wybiegli tuż za nimi i w samą porę zatrzasnęli drzwi. Zaraz potem potężna eksplozja przetoczyła się od lochów aż po sam dach Hogwartu.

 

* * *

 

 

**_cztery miesiące później_**

 

— Musisz przyznać, że różnica między arabiką a robustą jest po prostu kolosalna!

Harry udał zainteresowanie najlepiej jak umiał, ale tak naprawdę chciało mu się już tylko śmiać. Był poniedziałek rano i naprawdę, na tym etapie każda kawa będzie mu smakować.

— Niewątpliwie — wymamrotał, przywołując do siebie zaklęciem poranną gazetę.

Draco nie wydawał się przekonany, więc mu ją wyszarpnął i podstawił pod nos swój kubek.

— Patrz! Wąchaj!

— Wącham, wącham! — Harry parsknął śmiechem i odsunął go od siebie stanowczo. 

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dodałeś do niej mleko. — Malfoy obrzucił jego pustą filiżankę spojrzeniem pełnym tłumionej nienawiści.

— Jakoś się z tym pogodzisz. — Auror wyrwał mu „Proroka” i przemknął ostrożnie wzrokiem po pierwszej i drugiej stronie. Gdy nie zauważył nigdzie nazwisk znajomych mu osób, zaczął czytać — co nie znaczy oczywiście, że było mu dane czytać w spokoju.

— Czego chcesz, Draco? — Poprawił okulary i udawał, że nie widzi tej dłoni na swoim udzie.

— Atencji.

— Ależ Draco, co na to Lucjusz. — Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, powoli przestając rozumieć, co czyta.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? — Malfoy oblizał usta i zrobił minę, którą, Potter mógłby przysiąc, Malfoyowie przekazują sobie w genach, by usidlać niezbrukane cnotki. — Przecież po to wysłaliśmy go na Hawaje.

— _Oszust! Wielbłąd! –_ skrzeknął z korytarza znajomy głos portretu i tym razem Harry się nie powstrzymał. Całkowicie zepsuł nastrój, wybuchając głośnym chichotem i nie przestając nawet wtedy, gdy Draco w pełni oburzenia rzucił na niego _Silencio._

 

***

 

Kiedy Minerwa McGonagall zdołała się uporać ze wszystkimi pozwami od zaniepokojonych rodziców i w końcu mogła w spokoju przeglądać zgłoszenia od kandydatów na nauczycieli eliksirów, przez głowę przemknęła jej przerażająca myśl, czy przypadkiem klątwa ciążąca na posadzie profesora obrony przed czarną magią nie prześlizgnęła się na byłą posadę Severusa Snape’a. Szybko jednak się otrząsnęła i zaparzyła sobie jeszcze jedną herbatę. Co za nonsens! Po co ktokolwiek miałby robić coś podobnego? Nieszczęsna Joan Goodart nadal przebywała na zwolnieniu, a jej drugi kandydat, jako jedyny zdolny do czegoś podobnego, wydawał się na tyle zadowolony z życia, by powstrzymać się od morderczych zachowań — przynajmniej z pewnymi małymi wyjątkami…

 

* * *

 

 

— McLaren!

Ogromna sala wykładowa, wypełniona po brzegi studentami, zadrżała z przestrachu. Przechadzający się przed pulpitem mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał rzucić w nieszczęsnego McLarena kredą, którą trzymał, ale w końcu z tego pomysłu zrezygnował. Profesor wykrzywił się przebiegle, a roztrzęsiony student powoli odłożył swoje notatki i wstał z miejsca. 

— Co się stanie, jeżeli dodam do wyciągu z marsylii czterolistnej odrobinę smoczej krwi?

— Ja… — Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, starając się powstrzymać drżenie głosu.

— _Marsilea quadrifolia_ , McLaren. 

— Smocza krew nie posiada żadnych właściwości, profesorze, to wywar, do którego ją dodajemy sprawia, że-…

— Doprawdy? — Snape przerwał mu i oparł się tyłem o katedrę, patrząc na przerażonego chłopaka z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. — Jesteś pewien?

Rękawy czarnej koszuli miał podwinięte akurat tyle, by dało się dostrzec blady zarys Mrocznego Znaku, co zawsze pozwalało mu sterroryzować studentów jak należy — bo przecież jaki był sens bycia zreformowanym Śmierciożercą, jeżeli nie dało się tego obrócić na swoją korzyść? 

W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, o Severusa Snape’a zdążyły się już pobić co najmniej trzy magiczne uczelnie wyższe, a wygrała ta, która była nieco mniej prestiżowa, ale zgodziła się bez mrugnięcia okiem na niemal wszystkie jego zachcianki: nie prowadził ćwiczeń ani seminariów, wszystkie zajęcia odbywały się w formie wykładów, układał własny sylabus i miał prawo oblać kogo chciał, kiedy chciał, jeśli tylko wykazał odpowiedni poziom niekompetencji danego nieszczęśnika. Mimo tego, że legendy o podłym charakterze profesora zaczęły krążyć po uniwersytecie jeszcze zanim pojawił się na pierwszych zajęciach, a najważniejszym narzuconym przez niego kryterium możliwości zapisania się na wykład był absurdalny wręcz wymóg posiadania średniej ocen co najmniej cztery i pół, sala zawsze była wypełniona po brzegi.

— McLaren. — Severus odsunął się od katedry i przeszedł się w stronę pierwszego rzędu, wzbudzając powszechne poruszenie. Wszyscy szaleńcy, którzy zajmowali się podczas wykładu czymś innym oprócz energicznego sporządzania notatek lub nabożnego słuchania profesora Snape’a, teraz za wszelką cenę starali się chociaż udawać, że wiedzą co tu robią. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie widział, żeby Snape rzucał na kogoś klątwy, ale jego reputacja go uprzedzała i nikt nie miał ochoty wyprowadzać go z równowagi.

— Czy jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić reszcie sali _czym_ dokładnie jest marsylia czterolistna i podać jej trzy inne odmiany o podobnych właściwościach? — Severus stanął przed nieszczęśliwym studentem, który pokręcił tylko głową, a z jego ust wyrwał się bolesny jęk. 

— I myślałeś, że będziesz bezpieczny w ostatnim rzędzie… — Mistrz eliksirów zacmokał z naganą, po czym wręczył McLarenowi kawałek kredy. — Proszę łaskawie napisać na tablicy cztery najczęściej spotykane w Europie środkowej odmiany z rodziny marsyliowatych i ich klasyfikację.

Gdy chłopak zerwał się gorliwie, szczęśliwy, że nie kazano opuścić mu klasy, Severus machnął na niego ręką. 

— McLaren. 

— Profesorze? — Wpatrzone w niego wielkie sarnie oczy ani trochę nie poruszyły jego skamieniałego serca. 

— McLaren, dlaczego nie zapytałeś, w której klasyfikacji podziału systematycznego masz to napisać?

Roztrzęsiony student przełknął głośno ślinę, czując, że kreda zaczyna mięknąć w jego spoconej dłoni. Severus zszedł znów ze spokojem do pierwszego rzędu, mijając chłopaka obojętnie.

— McLaren może się spakować i opuścić moją klasę możliwie jak najciszej. Tymczasem przejdźmy do najbliższego magicznej klasyfikacji mugolskiego systemu, którym jest…?

Ręka siedzącej w pierwszym rzędzie studentki wystrzeliła w górę, jak to miała w zwyczaju na każdym wykładzie. Wpatrywała się w mistrza eliksirów z nabożną czcią, którą on skrupulatnie ignorował. Był zbyt zajęty wybieraniem następnej ofiary.

Magiczna Akademia Nauk Ścisłych i Magomedycyny była świadoma faktu, że zatrudniając Snape’a właściwie wygrała zwycięski bilet na loterii. Abstrahując od tysięcy skarg i konieczności znoszenia jego wszetecznie wyczerpującego charakteru, frekwencja na pierwszym roku jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wysoka, a czesne płacone z taką gorliwością.

Gdy tego dnia Severus zakończył wreszcie wszystkie formalności i zebrał się do wyjścia, na zewnątrz była już czarna noc. Opatulił się szczelniej płaszczem, a jego ślizgoński szalik powiewał za nim poetycko, zupełnie jakby występował w czarno-białym filmie rozgrywającym się nad Sekwaną. 

— Profesorze! — zawołał za nim bardzo znajomy damski głos. 

Przyspieszył zaraz kroku, nie chcąc się wdawać w konwersację z tą denerwującą kobietą. 

Dogoniła go jednak, bezczelna dziewczyna — jego własna kopia Granger, za latorośl której niechybnie by ją wziął, gdyby nie brak zgodności w metryczkach.

— Watson — burknął, mrużąc nienawistnie ciemne oczy i mając nadzieję, że studentka da mu spokój. 

— Johnson — poprawiła go, szczerząc się bezmyślnie.

Trzymała w zmarzniętych dłoniach jakieś książki, niewątpliwie po to, by dodać sobie parę punktów IQ w ogólnej ocenie. Jej policzki były zaróżowione od wiatru, a uśmiech zdecydowanie zbyt szeroki. Zaczaiła się na niego i nie miał możliwości ucieczki.

— Johnson, jeżeli znów masz zamiar podjąć temat swojej pracy doktorskiej, to nie jestem zainteresowany nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. 

Tak. Trzeba spławić ją szybko. Zdusić marzenia i prośby w zarodku, zanim zdąży wpaść na inne.

— Profesorze, całkowicie przeformułowałam główną tezę, nie-…

— Johnson, dość. — Użył swojego specjalnego morderczego tonu. — Powiedziałem raz i nie lubię się powtarzać. — Podszedł do niej bliżej, górując wzrostem i starając się wzbudzić nieco strachu, by załatwić to nieco szybciej. Akurat w zastraszaniu był dobry, ale niestety — gówniara była nieugięta. Wciąż wbijała w niego spojrzenie jasnych oczu, a beznadziejnie uroczy uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

— Mugolskie grzyby halucynogenne — powiedziała, czym, musiał przyznać, całkowicie zbiła go z tropu.

— Co powiedziałaś?

— Jestem w stanie dowieść, że mają magiczne właściwości, które nie działają na mugoli ze względu na ich strukturę DNA. Mają inne receptory chromosomów, profesorze.

Dobrze. Musiał przyznać, że nie było to do końca bez sensu. To co przedstawiła mu wcześniej nie trzymało się nawet kupy, ale teraz… Był zaintrygowany. Nie słyszał jeszcze, by ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zajmował się tą tematyką, a akurat jemu temat opiatów i pochodnych nie był do końca obcy. Oczywiście nie nagnie dla niej swoich zasad nieprowadzenia seminariów, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby przepuścił okazję powyżywania się na kimś intelektualnie. 

— Johnson… — Westchnął ciężko i odsłonił rękaw płaszcza, patrząc na zegarek, który nawet nie działał. — To co teraz powiem jeszcze dziesięć lat temu byłoby całkowicie paradoksalne, ale w związku z tym, że czasy ciągle się zmieniają… Nie chciałabyś tego obgadać przy kieliszku Ognistej?

 

 

** The End **


End file.
